How Things Happen
by Craine
Summary: After Kim nearly flies off the deep end at Bonnie's constant insults and wisecracks, The UNTHINKABLE HAPPENS. Will these events of things that should have never happened, help these rivals find each other at last? First Yuri on Fan Fiction. Enjoy...
1. Heat of the Moment

**_Kim Possible_**

**_How Things Happen_**

**_Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own shit... 'Nough said..._**

* * *

Chapter One: Heat of the Moment

* * *

Those were pretty much the first three words that came to the mind of a certain tanned, brunette cheer-leader who stormed through the hallway's of Middleton Highschool when ever she saw her most hated rival, Kim Possible. Of course, other, more distastful thoughts would come to her mind, as well. Thoughts that she were more than happy to belittle the teen heroine with. After knowing the red head for as long as she did, Bonnie Rockwaller, the infamous Queen-B of MHS found more and more ways of demeaning Kim in the most humiliating ways possible. Always plotting an planning her next pack of insults for the day just to make the life of one girl a living Hell... 

Well... If you're wondering what Kim did to piss off Queen Mukidy-Muck this time, then look no further than the unpresidented fact that she was merely being herself... again... Kim, once again, showed to the ENTIRE cheer-squad who was the better cheer-leader. And who, better to do so, than the captain of the squad... I mean, it's common sense for the love of Christ... But this was not good enough for Bonnie, but is mainly due to the fact that SHE challenged Kim...

/\/\/\/\**FLASH BACK**/\/\/\/\

Kim and the other members of the Senior Cheer Squad had just finished there new routine that was, as least in Kim's opinion, gonna turn heads at the next game that weekend. Though there was one cheer-leader missing from the routine. Sitting on the bleachers, cross-armed and cross-legged, was Bonnie, glaring daggers at Kim, in an absolute huff. Kim had positively nothing to do with Bonnie's absence in this, peice of trash, for a cheer routine (Or, so, Bonnie called it...). The tanned teen took one look at the routine first-hand and immediately declined her coorparation. And that enough for Kim to agree. She may have been one of the best cheer-leaders in the school, but if Bonnie didn't want to do this, then Kim had no problems with it. Though, the red head secrectly glowed inside for not having to deal with the Queen-B-

I-ge- WHAT the FUCK am I saying?! That was no secret!!

When the routine was finished, Kim jumped off of the top of the pyramid and gave her usual...'Pep Speech'... to the other members.

"Okay, Ladies. We're just about there. One more time from the top, and we'll have a winner!", Kim said in an excited tone.

Gaining chatters of agreement from the rest of the squad (except Bonnie, of course) Kim signaled the restart of the routine... This is, of course, until Bonnie decided to intervein...

"Not so fast...", ordered Bonnie, who was still sitting on the bleachers.

Oh... ... Great... Why, now?

Kim regognized the tone of Bonnie's voice anywere, and knew exactly what it meant... A Challenge.

A scowl found it's way to Kim's face as she slowly turned her head to the brunette in question.

"Yes... Bonnie?", the red head said with clinged teeth, thinking of the, sure to be, meaningless, challenge that was to come.

In response, Bonnie rose from the bleachers and marched toward Kim, who was now completely facing in the brunnete's direction.

"What makes you think that that peice of trash for a cheer routine (Be it, ever so humble...) will turn heads at the next game?", Bonnie said in the hopes of cookin' up some trouble.

Kim sighed inwardly, and decided to just listen to what the bitch had to say, and get it over with.

"First off, Bonnie it's not trash and second-", Kim began to speak before she was interupted.

"-So, don't care!", Bonnie snapped, waving a dimissive hand in Kim's face, gaining a look of infuriation from the red head, "All I'm saying, is that this routine could be a lot better if I was the one running the show."

Kim slapped her own forehead so hard, that if she did so any harder, she would've fell unconscious, "Aow! Bonnie! We've been through this time and again!", the red head retorted, "We are not going through ANY last minute changes and YOU'RE not the captain!!

Normally, Kim wouldn't have such a reation to this CONSTANT annoyance, but was it honestly THAT hard for Bonnie to drop what ever hateful conspiracy she held against the teen heroine?

"Yeah, I know... And thats whats wrong this picture.", Bonnie retorted with her usual arrogance.

Kim rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed roughly, "Bonnie...", she said irritantly, "If all you're going to do is bitch, moan, and complain about who should be who in the Captain department, when it's, so, obviously not you... then just quit the damn team already!"

Oh... ...HELL no... ...

Now she went and did it... That was the first time... the VERY first time Kim as ever told Bonnie off in that particular fashion...And she would make sure that it would be the last... Kim took one look at the expression that Bonnie harbored upon her face and immediately regreted her outburst.

"Okay... That's it...", the steaming brunette calmly declared, with her face remaining eeriely calm and unmoving, "You and me... We're both going to come up with a routine and follow each of them thoroughly... As for which one of the routines is better-"

Bonnie casted a glare at the other squad members, who all looked on intently.

"-will be decided by the others. Got it?", she continued to irk.

Kim was flabbergasted! She had just wanted to settle things here and now, by putting the Queen-B in her place, but NO!!! She had to go and throw coal into the fire!!!!!!

Kim was now fuming, "Bonnie? What did I JUST tell you?!", she screamed, lifting her finger in the air, "We're NOT going to-"

Umm, yeah... Bonnie was already walking away to write her little routine before Kim could even finish.

It took nearly every viber of her soul, unwound, to keep herself from ripping out the lock's of her own hair, as she was now staring FURIOUSLY at the brunette, stomping away.

"I can't believe this!!!", she began to rant, until a hand grasped her shoulder.

Kim looked back at the poor unworthy soul who dared to touch her at a time like this, but the notion subsided, almost instantly, when she locked eyes with the platinum blonde known as Tara.

"Go on, Kim!", Tara uged excitedly.

Kim's eyes nearly fell out of her head when she heard that.

"What?!", she asked, trying to see if she heard that right, "You can't be serious!"

Tara nodded her head and continued, "Yeah. Go ahead! Things might get intersting..."

Kim could not believe her ear's... Tara knew that there was no time to cram two totally new cheer routines in time before the game. What the Hell was she thinking?!

"Tara! What the Hell are you thinking?!", yup... I called it... "We don't have time for this!"

Then, out of the blue, came Hope; the mildy dark-skinned, raven haired cheer-leader, "Oh, come on, Kim. Lighten up!", she irked brightly.

Kim shoot a wirey-eyed glance at hope, and her jaw nearly fell off of her skull, "Hope! You too?!", she almost yelled

Hope simply nodded. And that, of course, is when Jessica; the dark blonde freckled cheer-leader decided to chime in, "Yeah, Kim! Give it a shot! You just might get a kick out of it...", she urged.

Kim shot the same glance to Jessica, "No...!", she began to faulter... Little by little...

She prayed to the Gods of Fate that the other cheer-leaders didn't decide to join their onslaught, but low and be-fucking-HOLD(!)... the onslaught continued, and the other squad members did their thing...

"Girls?!?! You can't do this to me!", Kim screamed as she took her head in both of her hands, trying to sooth an impending headache, "Not again! I'm sick of her always challenging me! Can't we just.. ya know, don't and say we did?"

Kim's arm's and face fell when she caught the dreaded PDP (Puppy-dog Pout) from all of the other cheer-leaders.

"Oh, please, no...", the red head cringed, "Stop doing that..."

Nope... Not gonna happen...

Bonnie, who was standing clear across the other side of the gym with her back turned, heard every word and listend to them intently. When she heard Kim sigh and FINALLY cave in, a wicked smile creeped it's way to her face.

Author's Notes: Okay, look... I am NOT going to waste my blood sweat and tears trying to come up with CHEER ROUTINES!!! So I'm just gonna quit my yackin' and end the Flash Back...

------

"I can't believe that bitch!!", Bonnie thought out loud, "How dare she show me up... AGAIN!!!"

Bonnie would never allow herself to blurt her thoughts out publicly... which is probably why she's bitchin', now... No one else was present.

The little cheer routine scenario lasted from the late afternoon to the mid-evening, for Christ's sake! Bonnie didn't even feel like changing out of her cheer uniform.

"Dammit!", the tanned female blurted as she opened her lock, nearly braking it off of it's hinges, doing so, "This little bitch always gets her way! No matter what I do, I can't BEAT HER!!"

On the OTHER side of the hall way, Kim was talking to her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, who had barely gotten there to let Kim know what time it was, and that her parents weren't very happy. Kim was so damn flustered with everything that has been happening that she almost told Ron to hit the road when he showed up to tell her it was time to go. But she restrained herself, and decided to finish her final routine with so much flavor and spice, that it put Bonnie's routine's to shame... Pure and utter shame...

Before Bonnie could EVEN snap out of her haze written daze to crack an insult, Kim and Ron were already out the door... Leaving the Queen to her thoughts.

"Why...", Kim suddenly said, breaking the silence that fell upon Ron and herself as they approached locker's.

"Huh... Why what?", Ron asked, genuinely concerned about what Kim was talking about.

"Why does Bonnie hate me..?", she asked solemnly.

Ron was almost taken by surprised at this blunt question, finding it rather difficult to come up with a legitimant answer. But what actually caught him by this balls, was that it seemed like she was sad.

"Well...", he began to speak, when Kim shifted a glance toward her boyfriend seeking some sort of guidence, "To tell you the truth; I don't think she really does..."

Kim simply glanced to the floor and scoffed sadly, "And what could have possibly given you that ridiculous notion? Of course she hates me...", she conceded, crossing her arms below her chest.

Ron simply smiled, "Well, I know that you've seen another side of Bonnie when we went through that whole 'stuck together' dilemma before, right? After seeing that, I'm sure you have already discovered that she isn't that bad..."

Kim shot a slightly annoyed glance at Ron, trying to figure out what he was going on about, "Is there some sort of moral to this history lesson, oh Mighty Sage...?", she said, obviously annoyed.

Ron chuckled to himself and continued, "All I'm saying is that maybe she's just embarassed...", he suggested.

Kim's saddened look turned to that of confusion, "What?"

Ron's arm's slumped as he huffed, "Okay... All I'm saying is that, maybe she's just being a total bitch because she actually likes you and can, by no means, show you that she does..."

Kim expression, then, turned from confusion, to that of shock. Reflexably, Kim placed her hand on Ron's forehead to check his temperature. Ron knew exactly what she was doing, and took her hand off of his head, and held it tightly.

"Trust me Kim... If Bonnie really hated you as much as she says she does, then, beleive me, the gloves would have been thrown off a looooong time ago.", the blonde ansurred his girlfreind with his usual cheesy grin.

God, she loved that smile. It was always enough to make her happy, even when she felt so low.

Kim smiled brightly at him, and abruptly gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "Thanks Ron...", she said softly.

Ron simply smiled back.

Before anything, Kim heard what sounded to be distant curses down the hall way, and easily determined that it was Bonnie, seeing as how she was the only other person that could have exited the gym.

Kim quieted herself and listened.

"Fuck her!", the voice echoed, "Fuck her, and her little boy toy, too!! Just once once I'd like to put that snooby little BITCH in her place. I hate you Kim Possible!!!"

Hearing this, Kim's anger sudden shot through the top of her cranium.

Ron saw his girlfreind fuming, and considered trying to calm her down... but he knew that look in her eyes, anywhere... She would've bitten his head clean off his shoulder's... Like one o' them Psycho Mantis's or sometin'...

Without even trying to stop her, knowing where that would get him, Ron let Kim storm to the source of these insults.

Ron thought mischeviously to himself. 

Bonnie had just finished getting her purse out of her locker, after finishing her rants. As she closed her locker, however, she spotted the very object of her hatred; Kim Possible, walk to her... Not passed her like she would usually do to avoid any conflict... Oh, no... Kim was heading straight for her.

Their eyes locked together, sparking that usual flame that burned all other exsistence in a torrent of animalistic fire as it often, did. As Kim marched closer and closer, the brunette could practically see the red aura pouring out of the red head.

Oh... She was pissed...

When Kim actually stopped directly in front of Bonnie, she wasted no time in asking her questions.

"Okay, Bonnie... What... is your PROBLEM with me?!?!", the red head screamed.

Bonnie simply turned a blind eye to her angry rival and started walking away.

"Rrrr!!! Don't turn your back on me, you SNAKE!!!!!", Kim insulted, causing the brunette to immediately snap her head back to the red head's direction.

"What the Hell did you just call me, Possible?!", Bonnie hissed back, approaching Kim until they mere inches from each other, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?!"

Kim shoved a -shut the FUCK up- hand in the brunette's face, so she could continue

"No! I'm asking the questions here! What's up with all of this nonsense; calling me a bitch, and everything?! Since when was I EVER snooby?! And whattdy mean, 'Fuck ME'?! FUCK YOU!!!!!", she agrily yelled.

Bonnie... could not... except this.

She was, SO, not getting disrespected by the one person who shouldn't be breathing her air.

"Oh, so I see that you heard my little speech... Well, yeah, now that you did, you can get the Hell OUT of my FACE and get a fucking life!", Bonnie cursed, forcing herself not to slap her rival, although she thought that she RICHLY deserved it, "Forget it! You're not even worth the exrta air it takes to talk..."

Kim was, now getting cock-eyed with the anger that was tearing threw her. She did not just insult her like that... to her face... She did not just raise her hand to her face... She did NOT(!) just turn her back on her again!!!

Kim's impulsive nature took control of her reflexes, as she forcefully snatched the brunette's upper arm into her hand.

Bonnie shot a glare at the red head who had the gaul to touch her, "What the fuck?!?!"

, Kim howled in fury, as her fingers started to force their way into the brunette's arm... Kim had finally had enough... After all of these years of enduring all of this pointless bullshit... she was going to get the answers she was looking for... One way or another 

"You'd better let go of me, Possible!!", Bonnie steadily warned.

"NO!!", Kim roared, "You are going to tell me exactlly WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS!!!!!"

Bonnie's eyes were now glowing with rage, "I said let go of me, you BITCH!!!"

In response to this, Kim growled viciously, spun Bonnie completely around, and slammed her back onto the lockers.

Bonnie soon found her arms TOTALLY restained by Kim's strong hands; a restraint that she found very difficult to brake.

"How dare you...", the turchoise eyed female hissed.

Just the sound of Bonnie's voice made it, almost, impossible for Kim to stop herself from braking her arms, "SHUT UP!!!!", she hollered.

This outburst was actually enough to make Bonnie gasp from shock... She had never seen Kim so angry... So overpowering... So intimidating

"All these years I've put up with your BULLSHIT!! I can't take it anymore!!!!!!!!!! You've been nothing but a cold, unfeeling, stuck up BITCH to me, and you never told me WHY!!!! Why do you hate me?! What did I do to be the number one component on Queen Bonnie's Shit List?!"

Bonnie's eyes were now dead even serious, "Get the fuck away from me, Possible...", she said in a frightfully deadpanned tone.

This didn't even faze the enraged red head, as she tightened her, already, crushing grip, and started yelling again...

"NRRAAAGH!!! BITCH!!!!!", Kim yelled, almost spitting in Bonnie's face, "Tell me!!"

Bonnie's eyes slightly rolled to the back of her head, as she let out a rugged breath of air. Kim guessed that it was because of exsassperation... Did she give a fuck... No...

"I said... get away from me", Bonnie said with her voice beginning to weaken.

This was infuriating!!!! This was intolerable!!!!! And it was driving Kim insane!!!!!!!!

"And what are you gonna do if I don't BONNIE?!?! What, are you gonna call your little ontourage for HELP?! Well guess what Queenie! There not here!!!"

Bonnie's eyes squinted hard onto Kim, but to no avail... the red head was simply too raged, "F-Fuck you...", she weakly stuttered.

Insolence!!!!!!!!!!!!

"God dammit BONNIE! Why do persist with this?! Why can't we just let by gones be by gones...", Kim tried to ask in a softer tone, but found it quuuite difficult.

Bonnie turned her head away and shut her eyes, "Fuck you...!", she said with more defiance.

Kim was so close, now... She wanted so badly to dislocate both of this impudent bitch's arms and then RE-locate then in difrent spots.

"GRAAAH!!! WHY?!?!? Why do you HATE ME!!!! What dreadful unspeakable crime have I committed in Queen Bonnie's kingdom to make you hate me so much?!?!? Is it because of the whole save the world thing?! Is it jealousy?! Is it that it?!?! WHY?!?!?!?!", Kim roared.

During the green eyed female's rant, however, she failed to notice Bonnie's breathing becaming shallow heavy, and when she was finished... The inconceivable happened...

"**FUCK YOU**!!!!!!", Bonnie almost shrilled, as she lost herself in a flurry of emotions and bottled tension that were beyond her control.

Without giving Kim, so much as a second to assess the situation, Bonnie's eyes shot open with a look that could kill demons, as she immediately broke Kim's unbreakable grip, took the red head's jaw-line into her hands, and locked her into a brutal, lip devouring kiss...

The tanned cheer-leader immediately began to ravage Kim's lower lip, and occassionally licked the sides of her mouth to lean deeper into the unexpected kiss...

Kim's eye's grew to the size of dinner plates and let ot a small shreik of terror against the tanned female's mouth, as she felt her lips getting sucked and slighty tugged on... By Bonnie...! The very same person that was cursing her to Hell...! Her sworn rival...! And... a GIRL!!!!!

Every GOD damn pour in Kim's body were screaming at her to pull away... NOW...

But, slowy...Oh, so very, slowy, Kim felt her concsience seep out of her. She started to lose herself to the point of no return, and her inner persona was struggling despreately to resist.

Bonnie action's were so... intense... The tanned female forcefully parted Kim's jaw open and vigorously inserted her tounge within her mouth; licking and trailing all over the red head's tounge, teeth and gums, while occassionally pulling away VERY slightly to smack on her lips a bit more. Soon... Kim's body gave way to the impulsive reflexes...

And kissed Bonnie back...

The kiss that Kim delivered herself, had just as much, if not, more power and sensual fortitude, as the two females started to lean back and forth with each other; dueling for control. Kim's tounge eagerly entered the mouth of her rival and danced with her's; still, smackin' lips every now, and again.

Eventually, the kiss got so heated, that Kim took hold of Bonnie's hair, and slammed her back to the locker again; never taking her mouth from her's... Bonnie let out a small raspy grunt of excitment against the teen heroine's mouth, and continued her oral assault.

Things got really heated when they started to rub and trail their hand's up, down, and all around each other's head, and face. Kim could feel her body ignite into flames of burning desire as their kiss became more and more sensual... It felt incedible... It was electifying... It was entoxicating... It was... It was... **BONNIE**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Once Kim had finally relized who's lip's she was devouring, her eyes shot open with unadultrated SHOCK. At about the very same time, Bonnie's eyes repeated this action, before the tanned cheer-leader abruptly pushed Kim off of her, and stared at the red head with fury in her eye's.

"What the FUCK are you DOING?!?!?!", Bonnie yelled as her skin began to crawl.

Kim shot Bonnie an increduous glare, "ME?!?!?!?", she retorted.

Bonnie brushed herself off, and relized exactly what had happened... And with that relization, she slammed the the back of her against the locker, and screamed.

"AAAARGH!!!! Dammit!!!! I can't beleive this!! How could this HAPPEN?!?! This is wrong on SO MANY LEVELS!!!!!!", she bellowed as she pointed an accusing finger at her rival, "Its all your FALT isn't it?!?!?!?! What am I saying?!?! Of course it's you fault! EVERYTHING is your FAULT, and I HATE you!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU SO MUCH, I... I JUST... ARRRRAAAAAAARGH!!!!!"

After pulling on her hair in utter frustration, Bonnie turned-tail and ran out of the hallway.

Kim didn't even turn to look at Bonnie, as she was lost in her own waves of distubing thoughts. Kim slowy walked toward the locker and fell forward, letting her forehead collide with it.

"_What the Hell just happened...?_", Kim thought to herself, before turning her head to see her boyfriend, Ron who had a 'blow me down', 'what the fuck' kind of look on his face, "_Oh, Ron... I'm so sorry...! I didn't_..."

Kim's dreadful thought's were immediately silenced, however, when Ron replaced the increduous look with the biggest and widest open-mouthed smile he had ever plastered upon his face, and delivered his girlfreind two thumbs up.

Kim looked at him wirely for a second, but then smile weakly...

How did things happen like this...

-------

**_Well there ya have it... Hope you enjoyed this little chappy. Oh, I'm gonna have fun with this one. Anyways, please reveiw...? _**


	2. It Meant Nothing

_**Kim Possible**_

_**How Things Happen**_

**_Well, this is a kick in the balls... In a good way of course, lol. I'd like to give all my reviewers a GRAND shout out... You have absolutely NO IDEA(!) what that means to me. To express my appreciation, I'm going to give guys a heads up... There is going to be one of the biggest teases in this particular chapter that you guys are going to HATE me for! MWAHAHAHAHAAA... I'm so evil!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Disclaimer: Different day, same spit; I don't own shit..._**

* * *

Chapter Two: It Meant Nothing

* * *

**FRIDAY MORNING**

"All I have to say is that today better go by fast...", moaned a groggy Kim as the ear grating beap of her alarm clock awoke her from her ill troubled slumber.

She rose from her bed, wearing her usual purple pajamas, but seemed very uneasy... I mean, her hair was a wreck, her eyes matched her hair-color, and it was a half an hour 'till 8:00...

"A half an hour 'till 8:00?! Oh! I'm gonna be late!!!", Kim exclaimed, as she immediately shook her vatique and leaped out of bed.

She figured she could have skipped her shower, if she didn't so dirty after yesterday's little... incident... But cleanliness demanded retributoin.

As she stripped from her pajamas and turned on her faucet, Kim suddenly felt as though a shower would save her life.. She felt so dirty. And it felt as though she had betrayed the most important person in her world; Ron...

"Give me a break...", she whispered to herself, as she stepped into her shower stall, and allowed the warm liquid to wash over her, "It's a whole day afterwards, and I still can't stop thinking about that kiss..."

Indeed, Kim's mind was now haunted by those... those... those sick and utterly WRONG images of Bonnie's lips smacking onto her's. The very thought of it almost caused Kim to blow her chunks all over the tile, but she steeled her will and prevent such a travesty from taking place... And, yet she STILL couldn't forget!

Kim lowered her head, and sealed her eyes shut in irritation, "_This is absurd_...", she mentally huffed, "I_ can't beleive I kissed her back_..."

Kim shook her head vigorously to destroy the ridiculous notion she had just conceived, "_What in the Hell am I saying?! She kissed ME, and forced me into it!! There is positively no WAY that I would even consider_..."

Her declaration was cut short when Kim remebered the feeling that welled up inside her when she was... 'Forced', into that kiss. It felt so... different. It was definately uncharted territoy for the teen heroine. Territoy that Kim would never explore again... Ever... She certainly didn't want to in the first place... Right?

Kim mentally slapped herself for even thinking that, "Of COURSE, not!!", she accidentally yelled, before slapping her mouth with her hand's to silence her self, "_Why would I ever want to be kissed by that snake, anyway. Regardless of how much of a good kisser she i-_"

Kim reflexably raised her hand and slapped herself in the face to prevent her thought's from going any further in that direction... Buuut soon regretted this action, as, not only did pain from the wettness on her face shoot from all sides... But now...

_"W-What...? No...!"_

Yup... Thats right Kim...

"_It can't be..."_

Oh, but it can...

_"Why?!"_

You brought this upon yourself...

Kim plummeted to her knee's and wrapped her arms around herself to keep her skin from crawling down the drain of her shower stall, as disturbing and even more improbable visions of Bonnie flooded the gates of her, now, distraught mind.

"_Oh my GOD_...", Kim thought to herself as the images of Bonnie kissing her in many, many, MANY different ways started to relapse in her mind... Over, and over, and over, "_No, no, no, no, NO!!! Why am I thinking like this?! What's wrong with me?!"_

Almost immediately afterwards, Kim pointed all of the blame on the water that was SUPPOSED to help her clear her thought's, but ended up destroying her peace, completely... In contrast to this, Kim rose to her feet and quickly turned off her shower.

"_I don't beleive this_!!!", Kim angrily thought, as she approached the vanity in her bathroom, _"It was just a kiss... One KISS!!! It meant nothing! Absolutely NOTHING!!!! So, why am I losing it over such a total BITCH?!"_

Still lost in the torrent of unwanted thoughts, Kim dried herself off, put on her clothes for the day. Kim had decided to just skip the rest of her morning routine, seeing as how her shower took a little longer than needed. She greeted her mother, seeing as how her father had to jet out early that morning, grabbed a quick energy bar, and headed for the door...

"Kimmie?", Ann Possible called after he daughter, "Are you alright, Hun?"

At this point, Kim seemed rather squirmish, as she searched for the right answer. I mean, she, kinda, DID blurt something out when she came home last night.

/\/\/\/\**FLASH BACK**/\/\/\/\

Ann was sitting on her living room couch reading a book on Psychology, while waiting for her daughter to return home after, what seemed like, way too long. She was able to convince her husband, James Possible, to go to sleep after much deliberation. He found it rather hard to rest easy, with the thoughts that his little Kimme-cub could have been in hurt or worse. Of course, one little reminder from his loving wife that Kim was a Possible and she would get herself out of any sitch was enough to calm James down, almost, completely, and so he took his sleepy ass to bed... Kim was in for a scolding when she got home, though...

Of course, when Kim did return home, she didn't casually stroll in like normal... No... This time the door slammed open, causing Ann to nearly jump through the ceiling, and there stood a flustered, tear-stained Kim, breathing heavily and clinging her teeth in pure rage.

"She KISSED me!", Kim yelled, throwing her arm's in the air, "She grabbed ME and KISSED me!! That fork tongued she-devil! She knew exactly what she was doing, all along!!! She knew that it would do this to me!!!", she continued, as she steadliy started braking down in sobs.

Out of reflex, Ann shot from her seat, and ran to her daughter, "Kimmie? What's wrong? And what are you talking about?", she attempted to concole.

With out warning of any kind, Kim's head fell into her mother's shoulder, and she cried... No-seriously, she cried her fuckin' eyes out... Taken by surprise at her daughter's disposition, Ann instictively held her daughter in a loving embrace, despite her ignorance to Kim's behavior... The only thing that stuck out in her mind...

Was that a she kissed her offspring... And Kim was not happy...

/\/\/\/\**END FLASH BACK**/\/\/\/\

Kim's slightly trembling hand was still clasped onto the door-knob, before she finally turned to face her mother with a fake smile that even Brick Flagg would be able to see through.

"Sure, Mom.", Kim said through her obviously phoney smile, "I feel much better, now. Guess that's what twelve hours of sleep gets ya'.", she laughed weakly...

Although Ann knew full damn well that her daughter was still distraught from yesterday, the Neural Surgant decised not to pry; she still had to go to school, after all...

"Okay, sweety.", Ann said, trying SO very hard not to put Kim on lock-down until she could figure out what the problem was, "Have a... better day."

With that, both red heads exchanged bright smile's to each other; none of which was truly sencere, due to the fact that they both had their fair share of bullshit on their mind.

Meanwhile, Ron was waiting in 'The Usual Spot', waiting for Kim.

"Come on, already...", he said, peeking at his watch impatiently, "If we wait any longer, we're gonna be-"

Before he could even utter another sylobal, Kim, who was fast paced in her walking, took Ron by the arm and nearly dragged the, now, confused blonde across the pavement.

_"Ooookay...",_ Ron thought to himself,_ "She's obviously still tweaked about the Hotness-I-I mean the incident from yesterday._

Indeed, Kim was not focused on savioring the walk to school with her boyfreind like she usually does. No... The only thing going through the red head's mind right now, was the relapsing of four words that have been nagging her since she walked out of her house.

_Something must be done..._

* * *

Bonnie wasn't as fortunate as Kim was... 

She woke up that morning with a POUNDING migrane, and she hit the snooze button one too many times... It was a quater to 8:00...

Bonnie jumped out of bed, knowing that she was gonna be late if she didn't move her ass, but fell to the ground with a comical thud in the process. Wow... what a fantastic way to start a Friday...

Bonnie recomposed herself enough to know that she did NOT have time for a shower, which saddened her greatly. The last thing she wanted to do today was possess a lingering smell of musk when she came to school... But, there's nothing she could do. Well, the least she could do was fix her make-up to look pretty...

_"She did it on purpose...",_ Bonnie thought to herself_, "If she didn't pin me to the locker's..."_

Bonnie had to silence her thoughts around her mother, and her obnoxious sisters, however. For some reason, they could see right through Bonnie when she was troubled about something, or had something on her mind, and would all ways give her some kind of shit for it; be it her mother, who would sufficate her with useless question AND suggestions, or her older sister's, who would staight up gag her with insults.

Constantly having to put on this 'Happy Girl' facaude around her family, Bonnie found mornings to be rather... shallow... and not just a little saddening.

Before putting on her clothes for the day she breifly contemplated that it would hold her back a little bit. For, she refused to walk out of her house looking like a bum... Fashion came first...

Bonnie shut and locked her door, stripped to her underwear, and tried to decide on what clothes to wear. Bonnie deemed this the ideal time to return to her thought's and sort them out.

_"Why did I kiss her...? I must have been sick or something...",_ she mentally suggested, before a scowl appeared upon her face,_ "Bitch... Overpowering me like that... Who does she think she is..."_

As Bonnie took a potential outfit to wear into her hand's, she lowered her arm's to her side, as her heart rate suddenly quickened. The memory of Kim's dominance in that particular sitch replayed in the tanned teen's head.

_"I hate you...", _her mind echoed,_ "I hate everything about you..."_

As she constantly told herself that she hated her red headed rival, the images of Kim slamming her to the locker and yelling at her repeated.

_"Dammit...!",_ she mentally cursed_, "YOU did this to me, you... you..."_

Still attempting to search for more ways to hate Kim, Bonnie's heart started to beat faster and faster, to the point where she dropped the clothes she was holding and put her hand to her chest. She just couldn't get over the fact that Kim, not only stood up to her in such a fashion, but took control of her, and demanded what she wanted... It was so intense...

A feeling the she couldn't explain, overwelmed Bonnie yesterday... She had never been controlled like that, in her life; especially not by someone her age... But the weirdest part about this was that, it was KIM! She was intimidating... She was exciting... She... She...

_"She really turned me on...",_ Bonnie's subconcsious mind blurted out.

With her eyes widened, and her mouth slightly parted... Bonnie calmly waltzed to the wall next to her closet... And slammed her head agaist it with all she was worth.

She... did NOT... just think that...

"My GOD!!", she accidentally yelled, slapping her hand to her mouth.

_I don't beleive this! How could this happen?! Kim Possible does NOT turn me on!! I HATE HER!!!!!!",_ she howled mentally.

It was intolerable for Bonnie to even think about her hated rival like that... In ANY form of way... But enough was enough... She had to get to school.

Figuring she wasted enough of her limited time, Bonnie chose the best outfit that she had deemed ideal for the day, ran down the stairs, grabbed a quick pop-tart, didn't even THINK about greeting her mother... And ran out of the door.

Once Bonnie got to her car, she stopped for a moment to think about how she could even face Kim today.

"Dammit... If only I had waken up earlier...", she mused, when all of the FUCKING sudden those blasted images of Kim smacking on her lip's invaded her mind.

Bonnie gasped as though she had been burned, "No!!! Why now?!?!", she bellowed.

This has gone on long enough! She couldn't live like this! She just COULDN'T!!!!

_Something must be done..._

* * *

The school day went as rough as anyone would expect... Well for Kim and Bonnie at least. 

As long as they could... As long it was physically possible for them to do so... They would avoid each other... They had to come up with something... ANYTHING that would help them settle the COMPLETE misunderstanding from yesterday. It was just a kiss... It meant nothing... and they had to get that established... One way or another.

As time and classes went on thoughout the day, the dread of the impending cheer practice became, oh so, present. Kim and Bonnie both knew that they wouldn't be able to avoid each other forever... It was bound to happen...

Luckily, it was in this realization, that Bonnie formulated a plan... A plan that would be set in motion, right... aboooouuuut...

"Stoppable!"

...Now...

Before the start of last period (which Bonnie is thankful for the GODS that she didn't share with either Kim or Ron), the tanned cheer-leader ran into Ron and demanded his attention. Aaaaand of course, Bonnie made doublely sure that no one was around to see her; The Queen of Middleton High, talking to the infamous Loser...

"Bonnie?", said Ron as he looked on at brunette in question, who was marching towards him, "Oh great... What'd I do this time?!"

Without even responding to him, Bonnie stopped in front of him and immediately shoved a folded note in his face.

"What the-", Ron said, staring at the note cross-eyed.

"Shut up and listen, already!", Bonnie demanded with venom in her voice.

Doing as he was told, while inwardly cursing the brunette (you know he does), Ron zipped his lips and listened.

"Give this note to your little girlfreind...", she ordered.

Ron took the note, and stared at it for a minute, "Um... What...?"

Bonnie put her hand to her forehead and huffed irritantly, "I said-"

"I know what you said, Bonnie...", Ron interupted, as he continued to stare at the note, before shooting a cofused glance to Bonnie, "I'm just wondering, for starter's, why you go from hating Kim's guts to sending her notes, and why, in the Blue Hell you would ask ME, of all people, to give it to her.

Bonnie shot Ron a dangerous glance, "First off, I still hate that little bitch and that will **NEVER** change, and second I'm not asking you, I'm TELLING you!", she retorted.

Ron harbored a nervous look and averted his eye sight, "Alright already. You don't have to yell..."

When Ron turned his attention back to Bonnie, she was already at a fair distance away.

Oooh... Curiousity abounds...

With this thought, Ron stared at the note, "I know I shouldn't read it... I know I shouldn't read it... I know I shouldn't read it...", he chanted to himself trying excruitiatingly hard to stop his hand from unraveling the folded paper to grasp what forbidden secret's it held... And failing miserably at the attempt.

But before Ron's hand could go any further, another hand took hold of his shoulder, and slammed the surprised blonde against the locker. Ron opened his eyes only to see Bonnie with a look that could kill, glaring furiously at him.

"If you read it, I'll KILL you!!!", she warned with clinched teeth...

Ron cringed at her words, as he noticed one of Bonnie trembling, finger-curled hands dangerously close to his crotch.

"Okay, okay!!", he pleaded, "For Kim's eyes, only-and-WOW! Someone didn't shower today!"

Bonnie sneered at Ron again before she released her hold on him and walked away, without another word, and with that, the minute bell rang; Time for final period.

-----

Kim had to try extra hard not to fall behind on her work today; her mind was so distraught, though. All she could really think about was that kiss.

Dammit! It meant nothing! The title of this chapter SAYS so!!! So why was it that much harder for Kim to rid herself of the memories of yesterday?!

Ron occasionally glanced at Kim only to see an expression on her face that would make the most cold blooded tyrant cringe with soul searing doubt.

_"Well... No time like the present, I guess...",_ Ron thought to himself while he reached into his pocket to grab the note.

Since Ron was used to getting unwanted attention, he did the one thing that he knew would catch Kim's attention.

"A-Hhhhaaaa-haRR-RA-HEM!!!!!"

Yyyyeah... he cleared his thoat in the most over exaderated fashions... F-arrr-eak...

Getting the well anticapated 'What the FUCK?!' look from everyone, especially Mr. Barkin, Ron smiled nervously, "Oh, sorry... Afternoon flem..."

Just to milk it a little more, Ron averted his attention to a random direction, "What the-", he exclaimed.

Luckily, this caught the attention of Barkin, who snapped his head to the direction that Ron was looking in. Using this distraction to his advantage, Ron leaned to his side, and lightly slapped the note unto Kim's lap. Seeing this, Kim took the folded note into her hand's and shot a curious glance to Ron, who was frantically signaling that she open the damn thing before Barkin finally pulls his head out of his ass and realizes that nothings there.

Quickly catching on to this, Kim unfolded the note and slid it dicretely under the English assignment she was working on. It wasn't until RIGHT afterwards, that Barkin snapped his attention back to Ron and scowled.

"Oh... Heh...", Ron nervously chuckle, forcing a smile upon his face, "Guess it was just a squrill..."

Kim smirked at her boyfreind's slick move, and shot him a wink, as she concluded that the note was from him. However, upon sliding her assignment, ever so, slightly from above the note, that notion was COMPLETELY destroyed. Regardless, Kim proceeded to read the note with great interest.

_"Listen up, Possible..._

_Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you... I hate you and always will... And if you got ANY ideas otherwise, then drop them, now, because that kiss didn't mean a thing... Not a damn thing, do you understand? I'll be at the gym after practice this afternoon. Meet me there, and we'll establish once and for all were we stand..."_

_Bonnie_

Kim's eyes got so wide with fury, that she didn't even notice how hard she was pressing the tip of the pencil against the English assignment that she 'pretended' to do, and as a result, the led snapped off of the pecil and lightly hit Kim in the forehead.

"Oh, REALLY?!?!", she blurted out, unintentionally.

If Kim didn't know any better, she would say that was a challenge... It looked like this little bitch was callin' her out... Unfortunately, Kim's little out burst caught the immediate attention of Mr. Barkin, who shot his trade-mark glare at her.

"MISS POSSIBLE!!", he shouted, as he leaned back in his chair (he said that he never leans, but I know it's bullshit) with his hand's cupped in front of his face, "Is there... something you'd like to sharrre... with the rest of us...?"

Kim immediately cringed at the realization of her sudden outburst. Out of all of things that Kim was willing to share with class, that would be the absolute LAST!!! Ron, too shared this cringe of doubt, as the single word, better suited for this situation, popped in both of their head's in unison.

_"Busted..."_

As secretly as possible, Kim attempted to re-conceal the note under her English assignment, but looked up to see a very irritated Barkin.

"Ah-HA!!", he yelled, as he caught sight of the note, just before it was completely hidden.

Immediately, Barkin pulled the English paper aside, and took the note within his grasp; much to Kim's dismay.

"No, Mr. Barkin!!!!", Kim yelled, as he took the note.

The glance that Barkin shot at Kim, had words ranging around those of, _'Oh, Hell no', _and_, 'Did a red headed step-child of a bitch, just talk back to me'_, written all over his face...

Kim lowered her head, never taking her eye's off of Barkin, placed both of her nervously curled hand's between her lap, and let out a very breif and hardly noticable squeal. She knew exactly what was going to happen next. Barkin would read out to the entire class... the content's of the note.

_"No...!",_ she grimanced in her thought's,_ "My life is, SO, over!!!"_

Seeing the unfairness of it all, Ron shook, what ever fear of impending punishment that Barkin could come up with, stood up from his desk, snatched the note from the ex-Military Veteran's hand, and ripped the living out of it... The mother fucker ripped it to shreds of wasted literature.

After this abrupt action, Ron threw all of the shred's of paper into the air, leaving his arm's and hand's in place, as he slowly walked out of the room... Then he heard the words that would have, surely, made him deaf if he'd stood there any longer.

"STOPPABLE!!! OFFICE **NOW**!!!!!!!!"

After Barkin stormed out of the room to chase after, poor Ron, Kim's forehead hit the desk she was sitting at, and sighed with releif, "_Thank you, Ron...",_ she silently exaled, _"I owe you, BIG!"_

**_RRRIIIIIINNNNNGG_**

Kim could not recall hearing a more beautiful sound at that very moment, as she eagerly stood from her desk, and hurried to cheer practice... In the hopes of confronting Bonnie. Wow... she actually wanted to see her, now...

When cheer practice atually came around the corner, the usual happened; dirty looks were exchanged, snide remarks were blurted out, and absolutely NOTHING about yesterday was revealed.

Bonnie had actually participated in Kim's cheer routine this time, seeing as how it would take her mind off of... certain things...

**Author's Notes: Umm-Yeah... Once again; Cheer Routines... Not for me...**

After practice, all of the cheer-leaders except for Bonnie and Kim, actually showered up, got dressed and left. Regardless of how suspicous it looked in any way, the other girls didn't bother to question their actions.

Once there was no sign of any other intelligent life in the gym, Kim and Bonnie FINALLY confronted each other. Feeling that the need for any formalities was officially dead, Kim made the first move.

"Bonnie. What the Hell is this I'm hearing?", she asked her tanned rival ad she glared at her, "Are you calling out?"

Bonnie anticipated this reation, and scoffed at the red head's ignorance, "Tch! Don't hold you breath, Possible...", she mocked.

Kim's cheek's puffed as she let out a huff of irritation, "Then, why did you send me that note?"

"Oh, isn't it obvious?", Bonnie impatiently asked.

"Is what obvious?", Kim said, as her patience slowy dwindled away.

Bonnie was actually a bit surprised at how slow she was catching on to this, "You mean you're that slow?!", Bonnie yelled.

Kim's anger was boiling, once again, "I don't even know where you're going with this! First you kiss me out of nowhere, then you send me a stupid letter, which, by the way, still agrovates me to this very moment, and now, you're talking in all of these riddle's that not even Sherlock himself would be able to solve! What's the deal?!"

Bonnie pinched the bridge between her nose and sighed to herself, "Are you gonna make me say it...?"

"Say WHAT?!", Kim yelled with her anger now at an all-time high, "What is your PROBLEM?! Why did you kiss me?! Why did you send me this note?! Why did you tell me to meet you here at the gym, so we can 'Establish, once and for all, where we stand'?!?!", Kim huffed, as she used air quotes to mock the brunette.

"Dammit! That's what I'm trying to tell you!!", Bonnie yelled, "I want you to KISS me, you IDIOT!!!!!"

Upon hearing this demand, Kim's jaw nearly fell through the floor, in her unpresidented shock, "Y-Y-Yo-You w-w-w-w-want me t-to WWWWHAT?!?!?", she studdered.

Well... that could have gone better... because it was definately not how Bonnie wanted to go through with this...

"Well... that is...", Bonnie struggled to find the right words before she sighed, "Yes. Yes, I want you... us to kiss again..."

SSSSSSO many levels of Wrongness on the Awkweird-o-meter!

"You can't be SERIOUS!!!!", Kim yelled, trying not to lose her sanity.

Bonnie scoffed lightly, "Oh, come off it, Possible... I know that you know, that it's the only way to fully determine that there is nothing between us..."

SLAP... in the face...

As much as Kim hated... and I do mean, positively HATED to admit it... Bonnie was right... Kim had thought the same thing a couple of hours back.

"I...I-I...", she studdered idiotically.

In response, Bonnie simply advanced to the royally distraught red head, harboring a scowl on her face, "T-RUST me!!! I hate the idea about as much as you do... But I'm sick of this intolerable bullshit!! Something has to be done about it, and here we are..."

Kim cringed at the thought her making a CONSCIOUS decision to kiss the one person she had never dreamed of kissing, "Oh...!", she conceaded, "Okay... Let's get this over with..."

Bonnie reluctantly walked a little closer to Kim...

"But don't you TOUCH me!!", Kim snapped back, before she felt to hands grasp her jaw-line.

"Shut up...", Bonnie ordered, as she forced herself to press her lip's unto Kim's...

Once again, Kim was taken by surprise at this action... but at least she had warning this time.

This kiss was not as heated as their first. It was a simple, unmoving kiss... And yet...

_"I can't beleive I'm doing this...",_ the two rival's thought in unison

Kim's eyes slowly shut as she leaned, ever so slightly into the kiss; being extremely careful not to make any sudden moves. It was at that very moment, that a familiar spark lit up inside of her, and her heart began to race.

Bonnie had the same reaction, although it was rather easy to conceal it...

The Kiss was quick and ended after only a half a minute, causing Kim to slowly open her eyes and catch some much needed air... When Bonnie broke the kiss, she glanced into Kim's eyes with a blank unreadable expression.

"Hmph..." she scoffed softly, "Just as I thought... Nothing..."

Kim returned Bonnie's glance and nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah... Nothing...", she chimed.

After only a few more moments, the two teens parted without another word, and started walking off with the same notion that kept them from going crazy in the first place... It Meant Nothing...

Then, at the most random of times, they both stopped in their tracks... Who in the HELL were they trying to fool?! They shuddered at each other's touch! And the kiss was just as enchanting as their first, regardless of how sudden it was! The flaming tension that was felt yesterday, was definately felt today... during that kiss... It was... Magical...

With these feelings ready to burst out of them like aliens, Kim and Bonnie turned desperately to each other's direction. With looks on their face's that could only be described as wide eyed and breathless, their gazes lock to each other again, as both of their eyes were filled with something that neither has ever seen so much of... Desire...

With the tension boiling inside both of them with unadultrated ferocity... they ran frantically back to each other and collided with a MUCH more sensual kiss... More than their first.

Their arm's wrapped around each other, as they hungrily smacked and sucked on one another's lips; breathing heavily in the process. Bonnie wrapped one leg around Kim's waist, took her head with both of her greedy hand's, and began feasting on her lips like a rabid animal; smacking on them constantly.

With each, increasingly wet kiss that Bonnie delivered, Kim started becoming hotter and hotter. Soon, enough, Kim lost herself in the tension, took hold of Bonnie's other leg; wrapping it around the other side of Kim's waist, and started walking very quickly to wall of the gym; kissing Bonnie back with as much heated passion.

Upon arriving to the padded wall, Kim promptly shoved Bonnie onto it; holding her in place off of the floor. The unexpected force of this action, abruptly broke the kiss between the two, but only made Bonnie grunt with heated excitement. Seeing this grunt as further encouragement, Kim started ravenously kissing, licking, and sucking on Bonnie's neck. Bonnie's head tilted to her side and let out a raspy groan as overwelming pressure started to build up at Kim's touch.

Kim's fire was only growing, as she caught a sent of an alluring smell. As she continued her work on Bonnie's neck, she realized that the brunette didn't shower today... combine that with the fact that she had been working extra hard at cheer pratice today... Her aroma was fantastic.

Kim's hand's eagerly found santuary on Bonnie's bare stomach, seeing as how they were both still wearing their cheer-leading outfits. The red head began to grope and massage the side's of Bonnie's well-toned abdomen. Letting out another groan, Bonnie grabbed hold of Kim's hair and tugged on it.

Bonnie's wide variety of moans and groans, were driving Kim crazy!

After seeing a slight faulter in Kim's actions, Bonnie took this as an opportunity, let both of her leg's land on the ground, and immediately flipped Kim over to where SHE had her back to the wall, and was at Bonnie sweet mercy. Bonnie started repeating the same actions that Kim performed, causing Kim's eyes to roll in the back of her head, as a groan comparable to a scream escaped her lips.

After allowing Bonnie to continue her fun for a moment longer, Kim re-imposed her dominance, pushed herself off of the wall, and guided the heated brunette to the bleachers, while kissing her senseless.

With a harmless thud, the two females hit the gym floor, and Kim quickly assumed the dominant position, by flipping herself on top of Bonnie; with both legs on either side of the brunette's waist.

Smiling slightly at Kim's ferocity, Bonnie took hold of Kim's head once agian, and pulled her down for yet another sensual kiss.

More and more, Kim lost her self in the heat of the moment, as her left hand snatched Bonnie's right breast, and started to roughly massage it. Kim was rather surprised at the fact that the tanned female's breast's were soft AND firm at the same time... they were almost...

Bonnie's body began to shudder violently at Kim's touch, and broke the kiss to utter something, but kept getting interupted by either Kim restablihing the kiss, or being taken by breathlessness.

"F-(Kiss) F-Aaahh (Kiss) F-Fff (Kiss) (Kiss (Kiss)", Bonnie tryed to utter out, but was failing at the attempt.

Once Kim was finally done teasing her, she gave Bonnie the sum of two seconds to say what she wanted to say so desperately.

"F-Fuck me...", Bonnie demanded...

SKKEERRRRRRRRRTTTT!!!!! Hold up a minute... WHAT?!?!?

Kim froze in place, and stared fearfully at Bonnie, who still had her eyes closed, awaiting further kisses.

Bonnie's eyes shot open, however, when she felt Kim's body lift off of her own.

"No!", Bonnie demanded, "Don't leave!"

Kim didn't respond to her plee's, but suddenly found it hard to lift herself, as Bonnie, now, had both arm's wrapped around her waist; attempting to keep her there.

"No...", Kim said weakly, "This is... wrong..."

Bonnie started feel very cold as Kim further increased her effort's to lift herself off of Bonnie, and managed to pull up enough to raise her left leg.

"No-no-no-no-no.", she desperately pleeded, and pulled Kim down back to her, causing the red head's raised leg to collapse and fully extend to her left, "Stay with me... Please stay?"

Bonnie's desperate cries drove Kim up the fucking wall!

"Oh, Bonnie", Kim breathlessly huffed, "I don't wanna do this...!"

But as though she was betrayed by her own logic, Kim once again, fell into the pit of ecstacy and devoured Bonnie's lip's with unheard of sensuality.

Before either of them could get to into it, Kim immediately broke Bonnie's grip and rose to her feet completely, staring at Bonnie, who sat up with both of her leg's to her side, holding her own breast's, and breathing heavily.

_"My God...",_ Kim thought dreamingly to herself,_ "She's so beautiful..."_

Kim shook her head vigorously to elude those thoughts and held her head as though it were in great pain.

"No!", the red head nearly screamed, "I'm so confused!!"

Bonnie shot Kim a glance of sympathy and just a hint of remorse, "Kim?"

Kim's eyes shot open with moisture building within them and glared at Bonnie, "This is wrong! Look at what I'm doing! I'm betraying my Ron!!! And I'm...", she yelled as her voice began to crack and tears cascaded down her cheeks, "I...

Bonnie didn't know what to say, but she did know what would have happened if they had gone any further than they had the audacity to go in the first place...

They would have fucked each other's brain's out...

"I have to GO!!!", Kim yelled, before she ran out of the gym, leaving a mentally, physically, and emotionally drained Bonnie alone...

How did things happen like this...

* * *

_**MWAAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! Like I said... EVIL!!!!!!!! Well I hope you guys don't hate me too much to deny me some reveiw, LOL! Until next time amigos!!!!**_


	3. Aftermath

_**Kim Possible**_

_**How Things Happen**_

_**Well, I hope you guys still don't hate me for the lemon-tease on the last chapter, LOL! Anyway, this chapter right here takes place after the hotness of last time and was inspired by some personal advice from the writing genius that is StarvingLunatic... I warn you, though; there will be a bit of Angst thrown into this part of the story... And I made myself a little sad, typing it... But that's because I'm a wuss... An EVIL wuss, LOL! Oh, and for those of you who are here for pure, unbridled smut... Be patient...**_

* * *

Chapter Three: Aftermath

* * *

Bonnie's POV

_Out of all of the things I had planned to do before I croaked; begging the one girl that I'm supposed to HATE, to fuck me, was definately not one of them..._

Those were some of the thoughts surfing through my mind, as I made my way home...

_Well... at least I can finally take a shower. I smell like a barn... Not to mention I acually, sorta, smell like se..._ _Oh, crap...!_

I knew that if I had gone home without IMMEDIATELY showering, things would get far more complicated than they already are.What, with my sister's getting on my case about who I've have been fucking, and what not. Then, there's my mother...

_Dammit...! I should have at least showered BEFORE I left the gym. Could this day get any worse..._

Well, from the moment those words popped into my head, I severely wished they hadn't, because the way my luck has been going lately, I wouldn't be surprised if all of my family was waiting to greet me...

_GOD DAMMIT!! Way to go Bonnie; you just jinxed myself again!_

As I reached for the knob of my door when I came home, the unsettling images of my sisters getting in my ass about fucking someone invaded my mind... Then there's the fact that they might pry me about who; and there is absoulutely no force on Heaven or Earth, that'll get me to spill! I mean, I'm not even quite sure of what to make of it, myself...

When I did open the door, I saw... I saw...

_Nothing...?_

I looked all around my house and saw nothing... No bitchy sisters... No overly excited, 'fashion-don't' of a mother... Nothing...

"Well...", I said nonchalantly to myself with a hint of relief, "This is unexpected..."

Then I remebered that every Friday evening, the family goes out. They eventually stopped asking me to go, because I would usually decline. Well, who could blame me... My sisters are cunts, and my mothers embarassing...

_But no more wasting time... Shower... Now._

Despite the fact that I still had my cheer-leading uniform on, I still felt rather... restrained, and filth-written... So, I simply dropped my purse on the floor in front of the door and proceeded to remove the restrictive garments on my path down the hall-way. By the time I had reached the door to my bathroom, I was already stripped bare

_My GOD; I stink like Hell!! Mabye I should have waited until I got the water running before I undressed. Great! Now I can't even tolerate my own smell! Things have really been going around in circles for me, and... and ... And it's ALL HER FAULT!!!_

All I could really think about at that very moment, was that I hated a certain red head more than I ever had in the entire time that I've known the little bitch... I sighed to myself; and concluded that I've had enough of anger for one day... I walked into my bathroom and immediately turned on my shower; not even bothering to look at myself in the mirror, as I SHUDDERED at the thought of what I might have looked like... At this point, I didn't even care wheather the water was searing hot or freezing cold. All I wanted to do was cleanse myself of what I just did...

As I allowed the liquid to wash over me, I was so lost in my thought's, that I didn't even notice how flesh-stiffeningly cold it was.

_What was I thinking...? Kissing her again... No... I know why... Its because I needed to know where we stood... Except, now... Now, I'm RIGHT back where I started!! We kissed again and we ended up almost... I just don't understand, at all! I don't even know why I kissed her in the first place. _

I let out a frustrated sigh to slightly calm the nerves...

_If she wasn't so damn... PERFECT all the damn time, I wouldn't have to hate her...! But... Why do you hate her so much_

I mentally slapped myself for thinking such nonsense.

_What the HELL am I thinking?! I hate her because thats how things are supposed to be...! She shows me up at every turn! She constantly bnounces back, no matter how many times I try to knock her down!! She gets everything she wants handed to her on a golded, daimond-studded platter of godly perfection!!! I HATE HER...! Then why did you kiss her...? I...I don't KNOW...! Maybe it was because, she... NO!!!!!!!!!! Kim Possible does NOT turn me on!!! How many times do I have to say it... ... ...Liar... ... ..._

At that moment, I felt like ripping my own brain out of my skull as it mercilessly continued feeding me logic that I, SOOOO, didn't want. But, since I still had a lot of living to do, I simply slapped my forehead.

_Dommit! Why am I so conflicted...?! Because you love her, but forced yourself to hate her all of these years because you were so Hell bent on... 'The Food-Chain', and now your chances to make her love you back may be gone with the wind, because of your arrogance..._ _**SHUT UP!!! **__I never loved her... What the FUCK am I saying?! I never even liked her! I highly doubt that she ever respected me as a person anyway... I've... treated her like shit... _

I felt myself getting very sad for some reason...

_B-But It's every bit of treatment that bitch deserves for thinking she can just waltz her way to perfection and success, and leave me straining myself to tears on how I can beat her... Well, isn't that what excites you...? Don't you just love how she can drive you to work so hard, and better yourself..._ _NO!! I don't need her to inspire me! I never did!!_

Suddenly, I felt a faint twinge of doubt in my words

_Well... I... You what... I guess, I... Face it. You know that even though you have declared your hate for her, you can't escape the fact that you'd be nothing without her. That you'd be flavorless... weak... plain... Shut up-Shut up-SHUT UP!!!!!_

Despite the fact that water was pouring on my face, I thought that I started to feel warm tears form in my eyes, as I steadily succumed to the torturous Hell of my own mind.

No...!", I choked out, with a faultering voice, "I'm not going to cry. I'm NOT going to cry... I... I-I won't..."

Alas, the more I tried to hold back my inevitable sob's, the greater my saddness became. With sudden greif that I had no control over, I fell to my knee's... and cried... I cried loud.

"I... I...", I studdered in between sobs.

_You like her. You love her. You've never felt this way about ANYONE before, and you'd do anything for her... You started to love what she did, the day you were stuck together... You love how she can take destiny by the balls and defy the odds without fail... You love the way she smiles. You love how kind and generous she can be to you at her own expense. You love how strong and independant she is, and you would sacrifice anything to be with her... You love how she can make you squirm with a simple touch... You love Kim Possible..._

As my thought's trailed further and further into what I have deemed; The Forbidden Path, I began to heave in my sob's as they became louder amd more frequent...

"She... She'd n-never love... l-love me ba-back...", I conceaded in my sorrow, "She hates me... I-I... I know s-sh-she does-s..."

I tried to left myself out of my pathetic position, but failed; falling on all fours. I suddenly felt a stinging sharp pain tear through my heart, as the images of_ her_ reappeared in my head.

"It... It hurts...", I whimpered, as the pain grew more and more intense, "Why does it hurt so much...?!

_...It doesn't have to be this way... You can still make amends by appologizing to her... Maybe, you can still make it work... Maybe you still have a chance..._

"But it's too late...", I cried again, wrapping my arm's around myself, "Even if I told her now, she has Stoppable... He's a better person than I'll ever stand a change of being, and he's the best thing to ever happen to her... It's too late..."

_... There's only one way to find out..._

As that final thought echoed throughout the cooridors of my mind, I started to feel lighter, despite my seeminglt endless tear's... Very slowly, I started to feel lighter... After a few more miuntes of contimplating, I dragged my self up from the tile with a certain renwed purpose. I started to feel a little happy. I wasn't sure exactly why or how, but I liked it... And it definately beat sobbing around with a cloud over my head. I smiled contently to myself, but felt an uncontroled, unforseen tear fall down my cheek.

Deciding that I've used up enough water to kill my mother with a stroke because of the water bill I surely racked up, I ended my shower and dryed myself off. At that moment, I didn't feel like wearing anything. I just felt that free... I walked up the stairs to my room and fell unto my large queen sized bed; feeling the cool breeze of the landing, and the sudden warmth of the matress ease any and all other tension that I may have had within. I slowly gave way to exsaustion. But before I slipped into unconsciousness my thoughts echoed one last time.

* * *

Kim's POV

I came home... Excuse me-I stormed home with unimaginable fury after my little altercation with Bonnie.

_What the HELL is WRONG with me?!?! I can't believe we almost... No! I'm not gonna say it! Damn HORMONES!!!_

When I came to the door, I fought the urge to kick it off of it's hinges at the thought of the family being home. So, I calmly opened it, despite myself, and walked in, then calmy shut it behind me. Through my frustration, I walked through the house to see if anyone was home. Luckily for them, they weren't...

"Good", I huffed, closing my eyes in an attempt to recompose myself, "I don't feel like dealing with anyone, right now..."

I didn't care where my family was at this point in time. All I wanted to do was clear my thought's. Upon haulting my family hunt, I found myself directly infront of my room. Then I realized that I had the same filthy cheer-leading close on my body, from when Bonnie and I nearly fu-

_NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

With my mind racing at time rupturing speeds, I slammed my door open, removed those dirty clothes off of my person, marched toward my bed, and jumped lazily upon it; face first. Within the covers, I let out an overly frustrated scream, before I flipped over on my back with my arm's and leg's spread apart.

"I just can't beleive I almost did that...!", I nearly screamed, as the images of what happened earlier that invaded my mind, once again, "That little bitch is just toying with me! Yeah, thats it!!"

I took my beloved Panda-Roo in my hand's (Yes... I still adore that thing) and caressed it gently, "She's just trying to get Ron and I to fight and eventually break up...", I said to no one in particular.

_Are you stupid...? That has to be the most ridiculous thing you've come up with today._

I lifted my hand and slapped myself in the forehead to silence the subconscious gremlin in my head.

_Well, what ELSE could it be... What reasons could she possibly have for kissing me and then, begging to... do soemthing I'd never dream of doing... I mean, we can rule out the fact that she might've actually enjoyed it... Are you sure about that...? Shut it, Gremlin!!_

I rose to sit up straight; placing my Panda-Roo beside me, and hugged my knee's to my chest.

_Besides... She hates me... There's not a chance in Hell she'd do that out of any kind of affection. Not that I care of course... Don't lie to yourself. How else can you explain why you're so sad..._

"I'm NOT sad!", I yelled out loud, dropping my leg's in a folded position, and crossed my arm's below my chest, "Because I hate her too!"

_Okay, now you're being ridiculous..._

Before I gave into the desire to hit myself on the head again, I remembered that I was thinking to MYSELF. So I closed my eyes tightly, and I explored deeper into my thought's. It's true that Bonnie hasn't been the most likable person, and she really knows how to piss me off... But I can't say that I've actually hated her...

_How can you; Kim Possible hate someone despite their tendency to be themselves... Bitchy or not... Well, okay, you win. I don't hate her. But that doesn't mean that I like her either. SO not the case, here...! Why do you persist with your lies...? Don't start with me...! Just except it... You like her and you're hurt that she said she hated you... Shut up... Need I go on with how much that first kiss turned you on... SHUT UP!!! _

Upon letting my thought's drift in that direction, I mentally shot myself in the face, which snapped me out of my thought written daze. I rose from my bed and onto the floor. I started pacing madly, as I tried to re-collect myself.

_Okay. Get it together Kim. Get it together. There is absolutely nothing that I find atrractive about Bonnie Rockwaller. Its just so wrong... And Hot... Its immoral... And Hot... Beside's, Bonnie's a rude stuck up the ass, bitch_ _who is undoubtably and most induvidably obnoxious... And Hot... Dammit!!!!_

I was starting to get quicker and more fuming as my pace continued.

_I don't like Bonnie...! So, you don't like her beautifully smooth face... Of course, not...! You don't like her deeply intense and often sultary eyes...? Not likely... You don't like her perfectly tanned body...? Don't go there, Kim... You are sooo pathetic... Silence!!! Theres nothing I like about her! Not her amazing curves! Her soft and lushious lips. Nor her strong and perfectly toned thigh's and calves that further exentuate the hottness they possess, when shown in the light..._

"Oh my God...", I grimaced at my last thought.

Okay, sure it was freaky to be thinking to myself like someone else was there, and add to the fact that I constantly told myself to shut up... No... What really freaked me out, was that I CONSCIOULY thought about my sworn rivals body that way.

_Sick, and WRONG...! Sexy and Hot... _

_"_NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! This can't be!!!!", I whimpered loudly, as I fell to my knee's and held my head in my hand's, "Why am I thinking like this?! What has happened to me...

_... ...Love... ..._

I rose to my feet out of rage, "No FUCKING way!!!!!!!!! Not with her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_... ...You want her... ..._

"Never!!!!!!!"

_... ...You need her... ..._

"No! I have Ron!! He's all the love I'll ever need!

_... ...And yet, you know you'd be lost without Bonnie..._

At this point, I knew I was fighting a losing battle with myself. I just couldn't grasp the fact that it could've been remotely possible fore me... to fall in love with Bonnie Rockwaller... I wouldn't.

"I... I-I must be going CRAZY- I mean I-", I lifted my head from my hands and plastered a crazed smile, "Of, course!!! That it! That has to be it!! Kim Possible has OFFICIALLY lost her mind!!! It's so OBVIOUS!!!!!!!!!!"

Deciding that my going insane was the best possible answer to this madness, I got dressed and went down stairs to drown the little gremlin inside my head in a torrent of TV channels.

_Besides... It would never work out... Right...?_

------

To be Continued...


	4. A Latent Attraction

_**Kim Possible**_

**_How Things Happen_**

**_T'is benieth my unpresidented greatness to run out of ideas... However, The Gods of Fate are FUCKING with my tabestry... Again... I actually had to rack my brain trying to come up with a plot thickener, and since it took me so long, I figure it may as well start sooner than expected... And don't get the wrong idea... I'll still come up with some shit that'll make you sad, angry, confused, happy. Hell, it may even give ya the giggles... All I'm saying, is be prepared... _**

**_'Cause this is where I start to have a little fun..._**

**_PS: I'm gonna stick with the POV's for a little while longer. I can see that they're the best thing for this and possibly the next chapter, but that remains to be seen..._**

------

**_Disclaimer: Well, I guess since I'm just feeling deprived I guess I can go right ahead and say it... I own shit... DAMN! That was a lot harder to say than I thought! (I don't own Kim Possible)_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Four: A Latent Attraction

* * *

Bonnie's POV

I finally awaken later, that Friday Evening. The darkness that faultered my vision in process of my awakening was rather... soothing... Though my consciousness was steadily returning to me, I kept my eye's shut. Energy filled my heart as time progressed, and I felt a smile come over my face.

_I love it when I wake up like this... I feel so content..._

I slowly opened my eye's, where my sight was greeted by the evening twilight.

_So beautiful... Who knew sleeping through the mid-day was so... enchanting..._

Despite my euphoria, I had this faint notion that some how... some way... It was far more than just the twilight that made me smile.

_Kim..._

The very thought of her made my heart leap; enough to cause me to nearly slam my heart to my chest.

_Dammit... I'm so confused... What am I supposed to do about this... I... I'm starting to..._

As much as I NEVER admitted it to myself, let alone anyone else, I've wanted to befriend Kim for the longest time. Despite how much I teased her, taunted her, mocked her, and gave her such a hard time about, pretty much everything, I really wanted to make friends with her. But now...

_Why couldn't I just walk up to her and say it... Why couldn't I just tell her that she's the most amazing person I've ever seen..._

Its true... I; Bonnie Rockwaller; the Queen of MHS; the girl who tries time and time again to destroy her life... Admires Kim Possible.

_I've admired you for so long... Even when my position as captain was taken by you, I still admired you. So... So why is it that, over time, I... I actually started to hate you...?_

Yes... Despite everything that I felt for that red head, I started to hate her gut's over time... and I never knew why, nor did I question it. I learned though personal experience, to go with the flow... To except the rules of destiny. I guess thats why I started to hate her more and more. But the thing is, it ran a little deeper than that... It just took me a very long time to realize it...

_I knew, back then, that I wanted to be a part of your life. I just wanted to see for myself... how wonderful you truly were... and how happy I would be just to be in your presence... So why..._

I rose to sit up straight, and realized that I was still naked...

_Why is it that over the years the very thought of being around you caused me to gag... I just don't understand why I have to hate you, anymore... But what else can I do. That's the way things are now. And there is nothing I can do about it._

It's been like this for a long time... I'd start my day trying to decide how I'd make her life a living Hell, and I was VERY good at it. But no matter what I did, she always came back with more ferocity.

_No matter how hard I try... No matter what I do to you... I just can't live up to your standards! Oh, it makes me angry, just thinking about it! Dammit! Why do you have to be so perfect?! Its so frustrating!! It's because of that ferocity that made me kiss you, isn't?!_

I was supposed to make her suffer, and I kissed her... I was supposed to hate her and I kissed her... I further tried to comptimplate, once again; the real reasons I kissed her that day.

_No I... It must of been some sort of fluke... Not likely... Okay then, it was just the heat of the moment and nothing more... Are we really gonna go through this again...? Okay, um... umm... It's what you wanted to do from the very beginning..._

"AAARRRRGH!!!!!", I screamed out loud.

There was no WAY that I was going to let my subconscious get the better of me this early in the day.

_I actually gave into the notion that I LOVED that girl? Get real! I was... just caught in a moment of weakness! Yeah, thats it!_

I had to get out of bed... Of course, it was at that very moment, that I realized what time of the day it was, and who would be here any minute...

"Oh great...", I huffed as I shifted my position to sit at the edge of my bed, "That's the last thing I want to deal with right now... Well, I guess I'd better get dressed..."

With that being said, I got out of bed and and went to my closet, and peeked at the many, MANY pairs of clothes in my possession.

_Ah, what the Hell...?_

I took out some old rags that I haven't wore in a long time.

_I don't feel like going anywhere today... Its high time, I give some time to myself, while I still can.._

I emerged out of my room wearing torn and worn blue jean short-shorts with a white, sleevless, and a checkered button-shirt. I tied the bottom of my shirt just below my breast's to completely bare my mid-drift. As raggedy as my clothes looked, It was some sort of curse I had to fix my make-up... Why..? Don't ask me...

After I finished fixing myself up, I walked down the steps and saw the "filthy" cheer-leading clothes I had on hours ago.

"Damn", I said, as I caught a quick wif of the lingering sent that filled the air of my home, "I'd better tighty up before the family gets here..."

So with that, I began the; dare I say it... House work...

* * *

Kim's POV

"Okay. See ya later, Ron!", I said cheerfully as I waved Ron good bye.

"Later, KP!", he responded, while walking out of the door.

After he had left, my cheery exterior instantly became drab and depressed. I couldn't believe what I just did...

_How could I? How could I just stand there and lie to his face like that?! And I call myself his girlfriend... I should be ashamed of myself!_

I closed my door and leaned my back against it; sliding down to the floor.

_I... I'm so confused... I just don't know what I'm supposed to think anymore... I love Ron so much, and I betrayed him, by, one; kissing Bonnie, and two; nearly screwing her silly. Should I have told him? No... He would never forgive me..._ _But it_ _hurts so much to see him look so happy with someone like me... I don't deserve that kind of happiness for what I've done... I... I just don't know what to do..._

As I wallowed in my thought's, I rose from the floor and walked up the stairs, into my room. I stripped to my bra and pantie's and sat on my bed to clear my head, again...

_He's too good to me... He immediately forgave me for the incident at school yesterday, but what do I do in return...? I do it again... There is absolutely no excuse for what I did earlier today... I knew exactly what I was doing with who... And... And... You loved every second of it..._

I didn't bother trying to silence the gremlin in my head that wouldn't shut the Hell up, because I felt far too drained.

_I know I enjoyed it, but THATS the PROBLEM!!! Why would I do such a thing like that with someone like Bonnie. Ron is my one and only... But..._

I suddenly felt my determination faulter

_But it felt so good... Dammit! What is it about Bonnie that makes me so angry?! Are you sure its Bonnie thats making you so angry...? Stupid Gremlin! Of course she is! She constantly torments me for reason's that she'll never tell me! She always challenges me for dominance in some way! And... and... You think she hates you... OF COURSE SHE HATES ME!!! She hates me and I don't care!_

I didn't want to except it, but I started to actually feel tears start to well up in my eyes.

_I don't CARE!!!!!!_

There goes the faucet... The tears poured down my face like Niagra, and try as I might... I could not stop them...

"Dammit, Bonnie!!", I yelled through one of my wavering voice, "Look what you've done to me! It's all your FAULT!!!!"

As I continued to cry, the gremlin in my head decided to kick things up, a notch or two.

_Maybe you just don't want to remember... But, of course, how can you ever forget, Kim... You remember as clear as day... How much you wanted Bonnie in your presence..._

I shut my eyes tightly to stop the tears from burning them, but only made them fall, all the more.

_It was during middle school, when you first saw her. You wanted so badly to befriend her when you saw what she could do. She was almost as good at everything you did (Minus the mission, of course) as you were. And she was the only one who came close to surpassing you. You admired her passion to surpass the flow of destiny and challenge you respectfully... Don't you remember... How exciting that was to meet someone much like yourself...?_

"...I... ... I do... she's good at so many things, but she never gets any credit for it...", I said as my sob's started to die down.

_But... Could that be why she said that she hates me.. Because I overshadow her...? Could that be the reason...? Doesn't it make perfect sense...? I... never thought of it that way... I wanted so much to understand why she resented me, and for her to be my freind, that I completely ignored her reason's... I've been so selfish... Well then, aren't you glad that you let the Gremlin defend it's case...?_

I quietly laughed to myself at that last thought; which completely killed my mope session off... Yet, I still felt a tad bit melancholy, as I wiped the tears from my face.

_Bonnie... I never thought about your feeling's enough, did I... But that doesn't explain why you kissed me... Don't get me started... _

That... was it... I was not going to get into another drawn out war with myself over this! I immediately jumped off of my bed and dawned my blue short's with my baby blue hoody.

"There's only one way to settle this...", I declared while standing tall for some unknown reason... I took my back-pack and ran down the stairs.

_Mission Time..._

* * *

Ron's POV

As I walked down the middle of the empty street, I stared into the twilight sky... It was very soothing...

_Well, KP didn't seem too happy when I showed up today... Maybe she finally... Nah... I would have figured it out, already. Still, it's pretty tough waiting for her... But it's the best way to figure things out. Damn... What a hastle... But its worth it... I sure hope so, at least..._

I completely passed my house, because of my musing, but I didn't care. I had to figure a few things out, and walking around was the best way for me to do it. As I continued my neiborhood stroll, I reached in my pocket's, but felt nothing. I sighed to myself, as I suddenly felt very lonely.

"Aww... I forgot that I left the little guy at home before I went to Kim's place... ... Damn...", I said solemnly.

I hated not having my little son (My God-There's something horribly wrong with me, isn't there) with me when I needed someone, was very depressing. I could have just as easliy walked back to my house to pick him up, but I figured that he might have been sleeping already, and would rather jump off a cliff than disturb him.

_Maybe you're looking too into this, Ron. I mean, come on... Your girlfriend is Kim Possible. She won't put it off for too much longer... She wouldn't..._

Upon these thoughts, I decided to take a break from my little walky and sit down undernieth a tall tree in someone elses yard. So sue me if I am... I'm thinkin'...

_The Twilight is very soothing this evening... I guess I would consider it fitting in more ways than one-Oh great. Here comes the fatigued monologue._

My thought's drifted, as did my consciousness' stared into the vanishing orb of light that was our glorious sun. As if on cue, the sun disappeared behind the mountains and with it; myself. I slept soundly that night... With not a care in the world...

* * *

Bonnie's POV

"So you guys are actually stranded out there... ... ... Okay, sure. But what about-... ... ... ... Oh... ... Uh-huh... ... I know... ... Love you too... Bye...", I said before I hung up the phone.

_What luck! I get the whole night to myself!_

If you're wondering what I'm spasming out about, then it's no more than the fact that my mother and sisters were stranded in Upperton. The car just wouldn't start and Mom said that they might have to stay there for the night until there car troubles subside.

_Well, I guess that means that I cleaned up for nothing... But still, its nice to have a cleane house every once and a while._

I was actually rather impressed with the work I did. The place was sparkling...

"Good job Bonnie...", I said to myself, making my way to the couch for some well-deserved rest.

Unfortunately, as I was in the midest of falling on the couch coution (Yes I know! I can't spell!), My door-bell went off. My leg's instantly stopped any and all movement of my rump before it landed on the couch. Hey all of they years of gymnastics, cheer-leading, and ballet REALLY pay off! But that didn't make me feel any less deprived of my Bonnie-time

_Son of a bitch..._

I rose from my akward position, an stormed to door to cuss out the insenitive fuck doodle who dares to ring someoen's door-bell at THIS time of the night!! When I opened my door and saw the person responsible, however, my heart leaped to my throat and my leg's suddenly weakened...

"Hi, Bonnie...", greeted an obviously troubled Kim...

"Kim?", I said, just a tad bit too greatful, so I toughened my exterior, "What do _you_ want...?"

* * *

Kim's POV

_Wow..._

That was pretty much the only thought that soured through my head at that very moment when I caught a glimpse of what Bonnie was wearing...

_B-Bonnie... She's so..._

I can't recall ever seeing Bonnie look so stunning. I mean, sure she claims to be the queen of fashion and all, and now she's wearing these old worn and torn rags for clothes.

_I never pictured Bonnie to have such a... slack-jock fashion sense at home... She looks really incredible... Whoa, Kim! Not what you're here for! Get your head out of the clouds... But... I... can't... stop..._

"Hey, Possible.", Bonnie said, a tad bit annoyed, "Helloooo...? What are you staring at?"

I immediately snapped out of my daze, as I realized that I was staring at Bonnie's amazing bod-I-I mean, um... at her...

"Huh...?", I said idiotically; looking up to meet an annoyed Bonnie's glare.

She sighed, "What do you want, already? Do you have any idea what time it is?!", she demanded.

_Oh, shit... What did I come here fo-_

"Oh yeah, thats right!", I chimed a little too excitedly, which made Bonnie raise an eye-brow.

"Well...?", she pried impatiently...

I started to fumble around with my word's, "Well, uh... Ya see, I... Um-well that is to say... Its just that... Umm..."

I could tell that Bonnie's patience was now gone, as she lowered her head, and sighed with exsasperation.

_Dammit! I can't beleive this is happening. Since when was I such a blathering idiot?!_

"Well, I don't know what you're problem is?", she said as she started to close the door, "But I'd rather you not stand at my doorstep if all you're gonna do is sit there and blab on about something that probably doesn't deserve my time of the day. So..."

_Jesus CHRIST- Its so hard not to get mad at her! But this is more important... Come on Kim, you're on a mission, here... What the...! No, Don't close the door!_

Before Bonnie could do, just that, I launched my hand forward, and stopped it just in time. And of course, I got the infamous Rockwaller glare in return.

"What the Hell?!", she snapped as she eyed me wearily, "What the big idea?"

I couldn't put it off any longer.

"I'm sorry Bonnie!!!", I said with a lot more intensity than I intended.

Bonnie's eyes actually widened a bit, "...What...?", she said as though she had no idea what I was getting at.

I felt the tension inside me subside steadily, "I... I'm sorry... For everything..."

Bonnie opened the door fully, and just stood there; staring at me like I was some kind of freak.

"I'm sorry that I never gave you any credit for what you could do. I'm sorry if I overshadowed you in any way. I'm sorry that I never saw you for how amazing you really are... I'm sorry..."

I sighed to myself in relief.

_Mission Accomplished..._

All Bonnie did was stand there... staring at me in disbelief, "...I...I-I...", she stammered.

Well, that was it... I thought at that very, that I have worn out my welcome, "W-Well... That's it, I guess... Good bye..."

Before I turned to leave however, I could have sworn to GOD that I saw tears welling up in Bonnie's eyes.

"Bonnie...?"

She immediately turned her head, and quickly wiped her eyes dry, "Yeah? Well... you know. Whatever...", she stammered, as she kept her head turned and crossed her arm's.

"Okay...", I said with a content smile, "See ya..."

And with that, I turned and walked away. But before I took another step, Bonnie called my name.

"Kim?"

I stopped immediately, but never turned back to look at her...

"Do you... want to... you know...", she hesitated, as she let one of her arm's fall to her side, "Come in... or something..."

At that moment, and I didn't know why, but my heart leaped, and I felt an involuntary smile creep upon my face. I turned around to face her while I tried to force down my smile, but looked like a moron trying to do so.

"Well I...", I started to say, before I noticed a somewhat desperate look suddenly appear on Bonnie's face, "Okay... Sure."

_Well, I had never actually been inside Bonnie's house, so this could prove to most interesting._

Bonnie turned completely around and walked back into her house, leaving the door open for me. I cautioned my steps as I entered Bonnie's home like I was expecting some kind of 'Kim censored' trap, and what not. But I got a hold of my uncanny suspiscion's and eased my self, as I took in my surroundings.

Well... The place looks... it looks... Whoa. It's spotless. I can actually see the pretty sparkles...

Bonnie made her way to the couch and landed on it rather gracelessly; leaning back, with her arms sprawled about. She let out a sigh of relaxation upon contact with the couch.

"This is a really nice place.", I said, while still staring at my surrounding's... but I was mostly trying to start a conversation, because I HATE awkward silence.

"Thanks...", Bonnie said nonchalantly.

I found myself just standing in the same damn place for at least two minutes, before I decided to slip off my shoes and say something... Anything to start a conversation and break the freakin' silence.

"Well, I guess while I'm here...", I said, as I relieved the back pack from my back and walked to Bonnie's dining room table and sat at the far end of it, "I can get started on this weekends homework."

Bonnie's eyes widened, and she turned around to face me, while kneeling on the couch cushion, "Oh, that's right... Our history homework", she said inredulously.

Bonnie and I shared at least one class together, and History was always a boring subject. And don't get me started on the homework... My Good God...

_I doubt that Bonnie would help me out anyway, so I'll just..._

Before I could finish my last thought, Bonnie hopped over the other side of the couch, "Well, since we're both gonna have to suffer through it, we may as well work together...", she said rather tiredly.

I was shocked...

_Did Bonnie just offer to assist me with my homework... No seriously. Did she just leap at the opportunity to help **me**?_

When Bonnie approached me, she put her hands on her hip's and eyed me with look that was all to familiar to me.

"B-But don't get the idea that I WANT to help you... I just need the extra boost for myself...", she said, before pulling a seat from her dining room table and sitting down across from me.

I don't know why, but I felt an amused smile across my face at Bonnie's attitude. I found it rather... cute...

_Oh, dammit, Kim! Stop thinking like that! Just sit down and do your homework..._

I pulled out my history books, and papers, handed Bonnie a pencil, and opened my book to pg. 209: vol 12... I know... BORING!!!

"Oh, dammit...", Bonnie cursed, before she rose from her seat and approached a book shelf that was conveniantly located right next to the table, and reached for something at the top, "I need my books too."

I didn't take my eye's off of my work until I heard some sort of agitated grunting. Finding the noise as a major irritant, I looked to see what was causing this... and that was a mistake... For what I saw would burn into my memory for the rest of my days. As Bonnie was struggling to reach for her history books placed waaaaay upon the shelf; just barely within her grasp, the muscles of her completely exposed legs snatched my attention; contracting and relaxing repeatedly.

I suddenly found myself enchanted by this glorious sight. Bonnie's calves and rear thigh's were so sleek and well-toned that it was physically impossible for me to take my eyes off of them.

_You... I bet you think you're sooo hot with those fantastic legs, you... you... Oh, God..._

After a little while, my attention slowly averted up and down Bonnie's entire back-side.

_No... She's glisening. She must have been working out or something... You bitch... Why do you have to be so... Damn you..._

I stared at the lovely tone-line on her back... Then she rose to her tip-toes and put more effort into reaching her book. Upon doing this, my eyes dropped back down to her calves, and the rest of the muscles in them contracted in all of their rock-soild glory.

"Come on, you stupid thing!", Bonnie huffed as she tried to reach her book, "I told Mom not to put my things up here! Dammit!! Come on!!"

_Those damn legs... Aah! Quit showing off...!_

But as though The Gods of Fate were conspiring against me, the book that Bonnie reach for fell off of the shelf, hit Bonnie in the head, and dropped to the floor; sliding under the book shelf. Bonnie held the top of her aching cranium, while, ever so, slowly lowering her body to a sqading position, which further tensed ALL of the other muscles in her legs.

"Ough-ough-ough-OUGH-_**OUGH**_!!!!", Bonnie screamed in pain, "Of all the ROTTEN luck!!!!"

I couldn't believe it... Bonnie's legs were the object of perfection, and it took me THIS long to notice... No matter HOW hard I tried... I just couldn't stop staring at them with ravenous intent. The sensation was totally new to me...

_Oh, Bonnie... You hot little... Damn, I just wanna..._

My eyes squinted hard, while my eye-blow's curled upward. One would say that I looked rather sad, but I was acually trying, with every viber of my soul to look away from Bonnie. Alas, my eyes didn't even do so much as tremble. But as though my current sitch couldn't get ANY WORSE(!), Bonnie dropped to the floor to reach for the book.

Bonnie's knee's were spead widely apart, while her upper body curved sensuously downward; her breast smothering the floor. The very sight of her glorious round back side made my eyes widened to the size of flying saucers and my mouth fell, slightly agape.

_Oh my God, no... Anything but that... Stop it... Stop torturing me, God... Please...?_

As my pupil's were hungrily fixated upon Bonnie's hips and thighs, I had to frantically fight the burning URGE to jump out of my seat and pounce upon her from behind... But it was soooo HARD!!!! And I was losing the battle to contain my sexual urges, as one of my leg's shifted to the side of me. One of my arm's latched onto the head rest of the large chair I was sitting on, and my other gripped the table with much force. I started trembling as my breathing became shallow...

_No, Kim...! Resist!!! Don't do it!! You can't! Think about Ron, DAMMIT!!!! What did I do to deserve this tourment?!?!?! _

It was at that very moment, that Bonnie rose from her position with the book in hand, and her back side facing me. My eyes were still glued to her wonderful ass... Unfortunately for me, Bonnie turned around to walk back to her spot, only to see me staring at her with a look on my face that could only be described as... Well, surprised, wide-eyed, and... and...

* * *

Bonnie's POV

_Is she drooling...?_

Well, thats what it looked like... I could have sworn that I saw a trail of saliva running down Kim's cheek.

_And whats with the crazed look...?_

It was at that last thought, that Kim snapped out of whatever daze she was trapped in, shook her head and cleared her throat. I looked at her wearily, before I sat back at the table. When I did, Kim quickly went back to her work.

"Okay... Well that was... You seemed to be...", I studdered before I decided to just get right to the point, "Were you staring at my legs?"

Kim's eye's ripped away from her work and she stared at me with this shock and overly surprised look, "What the Hell?!", she exclaimed.

I leaned back into my chair and crossed my arm's; looking at her with much suspiscion.

Kim frowned at me, "You have got to be kidding, Bonnie! You're hot, but not THAT hot!!"

Upon realizing her words, Kim bit, both her lower and upper lips into her mouth. As much as it pains me to have to say it; I am not in control of my blushes, 'cause that is what I just did. I started blushing as I started at Kim with wide eyes.

"Um... Well, I... Let's get back to work!!" she eagerly changed the subject.

Deciding to dismiss the, undoubtably, complete dribble that Kim had just uttered.

_Okay, now I know for a fact that she did NOT just say that. So I'm just gonna let it go... I know she didn't mean it... But are you sure she didn't... Stop it! Not now..._

------

45 minutes have passed since we started our homework. I was actually able to blaze through it that night, with, only a few obstacles. Kim, on the other hand, was sitting there for the jist of the whole time; biting her pencil, and frowning. I would occasionally shoot a glance up at Kim and smile evilly at her perdicament. It felt as though for the first time, I was actually winning...

_Okay. So, I know it isn't a race, but I can't resist this triumph!_

As time went on a little more, I shifted my attention up to Kim again, and stared at her with my same mischeivious smile...

"What's the matter, K?", I asked with twisted sadistic purpose, "You're not getting frustrated, are, now...?"

The glare that Kim shot at me was actually enough to make me chuckle.

"Oh, don't START with me, Bonnie!", Kim retorted.

I frowned at this girl's audasity!

_She did not just try to talk to me like that in MY house!_

Kim sighed to herself and rubbed the bridge between her nose, "Dammit... I'm sorry, Bonnie... I just can't think for some reason..."

My frown quickly subsided, though.

_Oh, its okay. I'm just glad that I got to taste a little bit of the lime life. No matter how insignificant... So then, why do you feel so bad... I-I know I shouldn't... But I do ...Oh... She's so cute when she irritated... Did you just say that she was-YES! I said it!! You happy NOW?! ... ... ... Yeah..._

Kim rose from her seat, "Grr... This isn't working...! I have to unwind...", she decided.

I watched her rise from her seat, and then, she approached me, "Bonnie, I hate to impose, but you wouldn't happen to have an open room would you?", she asked me politely.

I rose from my chair and leaned forward; with my arm's resting on the table, "Well, actually I do", I informed as I pointed down the hallway behind me.

Kim looke in the direction I pointed in.

"Just follow that path and make a left. It's the third door on your left side... You'll find a completely empty room.", I said.

"Thank you.", Kim responded politely, before walking away.

Once Kim was out of sight, I collapsed back down to my seat, and crossed my leg's to think.

_She's so polite. Even after how much of a bitch I've been to her, she still has the decency to treat me like an equal... Hmph... Its actually kind of wierd that I, of all people, just invited Kim to my house. Who would have thought things would even go this far...? But... why did she apologize to me? She's not the one who..._

My thought's were disturbed by, what I could only make out, as strained grunts. I was very curious as to what Kim was doing in our... open room... So I got up from my seat and walked silently down the hallway. As I approached the door of the room, I put my ear to it and listened.

_"Fifty-seven. Fifty-eight. Fifty-nine. Sixty. Sixty-one..."_

_Hmm... Guess that's how she unwinds..._

As much as I didn't want to care, a little demon named Curiousity, urged me to crouch and stare through the door-hole. There she was... Doing elbow crutches in a perfect, and steady pace.

_Hmm... No wonder she's sweating so much. Resistance crutches... Wait a minute... Why is she not wearing her hoody?!_

Yyyyup... Kim was now wearing nothing more than her small white bra, and her blue shorts; revealing her sleek and well-built upper body.

_What the-... NO!!! Bonnie, you did not just think that about your rival! I mean sure you want to make amends and all, but that was Kim you just thought that about! KIM!!!!!!_

As I cringed with slight discussed at my previous thoughts, I tried to pry myself from the door... but found it excrutiatingly difficult.

_Dammit... Why can't I stop looking at you? You little..._

_I_ found my eyes glued to Kim's toned and glisening abdomen; tensing more and more as her crunches continued.

_Out of all of the times that I could have noticed how built you were... I never knew... But why am I so interested now... Why do you care... Shut it! I shouldn't be staring at her wonderful body... What? No, I mean-... Arrgh!_

Eventually, as her effort's increased, beads of sweat started launching themselves off of Kim's face and elbows.

"Two-hundred-ninty-eight. Two-hundred-ninty-nine. Three-hundred!!"

With that last crunch, Kim let her back fall to the floor, after which, she swung her legs over her, and hand-sprung herself to her feet. Immediately afterwards, Kim let her self fall forward; stopping herself with her arms before she hit the ground. She started doing push-ups without doing, so much, as waning her steady pace.

_You're so feirce... Thats what I always liked about you... You're just so aggressive... You animal..._

Excess beads of sweat started to leak out of the pours of her well-muscled back and dripping completely off her abdomen as her pace suddenly quickened. After seeing this, I couldn't help myself any longer. I inhaled a collection of much needed oxygen, as I began touching myself. Kim's movements were so hypnotic that I began stroking my soft spot and squeezing one of my breasts.

_BONNIE!!! You nasty little girl!! Stop touching yourself in places! _

However, the more I tried to resist, the more agressively I stroked myself. My legs parted in my crouched position, as I groped my senstive area through my short-shorts; breathing shallowly

_Dammit!! Is this what Kim Possible has reduced me to?!?!_ _You little bitch!!_

With one explosive push-up, Kim launched her upper-body slightly in the air, giving herself enough time to clap her hands together, after which, she fell and caught herself with one hand; putting her other hand behind her back, and parting her legs because of the sudden strain she put on herself, but continued with little effort.

Suddenly, the hand that was stroking my breast's, shot down my body and joined my other hand in the groping of my crotch area. I started getting so hot that I involutarily fell to my knee's completely.

_Damn, you make me so hot...! I can't believe I'm losing it like this... Not that I mind... NO!!! Bonnie, you shouldn't be doing this to yourself!! This is Kim you're wankin' off to!! But... But she's so..._

Once Kim was finished with her one- handed push-ups, shot up to her feet, and placed her hands on her hips, while tilting her head back to catch her breath. I found myself starting to unbutton my shorts, as Kim's glorious back-side was facing my direction.

"I think thats enough, for now...", Kim stated, quite contently to herself.

_Oh, no..._

Upon hearing this, I quickly buttoned my shorts and rose to my feet. I walked quickly and silently to the kitchen to wash my, undoubtably, smelly hands.

_Dammit... She finished too quickly... Stop THINKING like thaaaa-aow, whats the use..._

Kim exited the room with a towel hanging loosely off the back of her neck and her hoody in hand. When she entered the living room again, I was already sitting in my spot at the table doing my homework... Well, technically, I was fantacising about Kim's scolpted body working itself up a sweat... But there was no way in Hell I was gonna let Kim know that.

_Now look what you did to me Possible... I can't stop thinking about that body of yours... Until, now, I thought that I was dead even straight... But... You..._

I turned around to 'ask her what she was doing', as though I didn't know, when I was blessed with the sight of her sweaty glisening body. She let off a smell that was beyond my power to resist... I inhaled her radiant sent and closed my eyes blissfully...

_Dammit... She smells too good... I have to get her out of my house, NOW!!!_

With this thought, I opened my eyes to deliver a glare to the red head's direction; holding my nose in the process.

"Jeez, Kim!", I snorted, "Reek of over-ripe bananas, much?!"

Kim smiled nervously, "Oh, sorry... Heh. I guess I'm due for a rinse, now, huh...?"

"Ya think?", I added, just to milk it a little more.

Well, that did it... Kim walked passed me, which in turn, caused me to nearly faint at the mear wif of her entoxicating aroma of sweaty flesh. My eyes rolled to the back of my head for a time, but I regained my composure. Kim grabbed her books and stuffed them in her back pack.

"Alright... Thanks for having me over...", she said with a bright smile.

_She has such a beautiful smile..._

"Yeah, sure... Whatever... Now get lost, already...", I said, trying to make my usual venom drip from my words, but I just could bring myself to do it properly...

Well, I guess Kim saw that, because all she did was smile at me, which made me want to get mad, but... I just couldn't...

"What are you smiling about, Possible? Get out of here...", I said trying to sound firm; barely managing to keep a smile from crossing my own lips.

Kim slipped her shoes back on and headed out the door, "Okay, okay! Later.", she waved, good bye.

Once I saw the door close, I sinked into my seat and felt like a complete moron for some odd reason.

What the fuck am I DOING?!

With that last thought, I quickly ran up to the door and opened it to see Kim walking down the path; in the midest of slipping her hoody back on.

"Kim?", I called out.

In immediate response, Kim turned back to me with a curious look.

I suddenly found it rather hard to use sylobls and sentences...

"We-I... Um... do-yo-I mean, uuh.", I stammered before steeling my will to cease my appearant idiocy, "Do think that... Maybe you would... You know... Hang out again- or... something...?"

Kim actually beamed at my request, "What? Are you saying you want to chill with me again, Bonnie?", she asked eagerly.

I felt as though I was stung by her sudden bluntness, "No, I... Well... Yeah. Yeah I am...", I conceaded.

Kim's smile, now, looked as though it could illuminate the darkest of caves. It actually made me glow inside...

"So... Tomorrow, then?", she asked

"Tomorrow...", I answered nonchalantly.

And with that, we parted ways.

How could things happen like _this_...?

* * *

_**Uh-Oooooh! what's gonna Happen between Bonnie and Kim... Why is Ron acting so melowed out? Is he depressed? Is he high? What my favorite color? All of these questionss and more will be answered on the next episode... of Dragonbal- er, I mean, uh... How Things Happen...**_


	5. Forgivness

_**Kim Possible**_

_**How Things Happen**_

_**Well... A few of my glorious readers have been egging on about what the Hell is up with the Ronster. Well, tough FUCKING LUCK, 'cause I ain't spilling a drop!!! Mwahahahahahaaaa!!!! You will be enlightened to all in due time, my freinds... In due time... Until then, I just want to say this... A-ahem-hem...**_

_**LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT! Twenty on the left, bitch-You've been warned!!!!**_

* * *

Chapter Five: Forgivness

* * *

**SATURDAY MORNING**

Ring Ring Ring

"Emmmmhh..."

Ring Ring Ring

"Aaaooowww, Come on..."

Ring Ring Ring

"Son of a-"

Ring Ring Ring

"ALL RIGHT, ALREADY!!!!"

Curious... isn't it...? Well lets just say that Ron was having the best sleep in his life, until it was all dashed away by the accursed ring tone of his cell phone.

"What kind of insensative jerk-ass would call me at this time in the morning? Especially when I'm happy sleeping outside with the birds and...", Ron suddenly acknowledged what he said, "C-arrrrrap..."

Ring Ring Ring

"I'd better answer that...", Ron decided; sitting up straight off of the tree, flipping his cell phone and answering, "Hello..."

"Ronnie!", exclaimed his mother, "Oh, I was starting to get worried about you sweety!"

Ron sunk back into his comfy position on the tree and relaxed a bit, "Oh don't worry about me Mom.", he assured before he let out a sleepy yawn, "I was just taking a, um... 'Dirt Nap', of sorts..."

Ron's mother chuckled a slight bit, and relaxed, as she realized that he must have been sleeping outside, "Okay, hun. Well you'd better get here as soon as possible. Rufus is going stark-raving mad over here."

An eyebrow on Ron's face rised, "Rufus...? Oh!!", he exclaimed before he rose to his feet.

Now, this definately wasn't like Mrs. Stoppable's little Ronnie. He wouldn't just forget about Rufus so carelessly. He loves the little guy to death. Something must have been bugging him...

"Ronnie... Is everything okay...?", She asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Why?", Ron said, not wanting his mother to worry at all.

"Oh come on Ronnie. A Mother knows. What's bugging you...", she irked.

Well that was it... Ron knew full damn well that he couldn't hide anything from his mother whenever she was like this...

_"Dammit",_ he thought, "Okay, yeah... I do have a few things eating me, right now. But can I talk about it when I get home?"

Mrs. Stoppable smiled through the phone, "Sure thing, Ronnie. I'll be waiting for you. Bye.", she said before she hung up the phone.

Ron closed his cell phone and put it back into his pocket, before sighing to himself, "Well... Guess I gotta spill the beans sometime or another...", he conceded.

And with that, the, still, sleepy blonde staggered to his feet and walked home.

Kim was sleeping soundly at her own home. Curled up in a ball and snoring, oh so, very lightly. When the morning sun shined through the window of her room, and onto her face, Kim immediately opened her eyes and smiled. With energy surging through her, Kim extended all of her limbs for a much needed, joint crackling stretch.

The red head, then, let her arms and legs fall limp upon her bed, as she sighed to herself in pure and unhindered euphoria. Kim shot upward to sit up straight and gandered out her window. She felt as though she was whole; fully collected and undistracted. It was a feeling that she couldn't fully explain... but she had one particular guess...

Bonnie...

The thoughts that she had finally befriended her tanned rival had torn though Kim like drill of happiness. After all of the bitter 'hatred' between the two, had they finally made ammends? Could they truly put there differences aside and become friends? Kim certainly thought so... Although, the possiblity of Bonnie suddenly rejecting the chance to be friends with Kim were still present... Kim really didn't care about that right now.

After all of this time... Kim would finally close the bitter distance between them and begin something very special. Kim knew from the very beginning that Bonnie had potenial; both visible and unrealized. And though she never showed any weakness, Kim could see how much Bonnie struggled to keep up with her, but didn't even give a flying farkus about it, until now. Kim, now, realized how hard Bonnie tryed to make it where she was to today. And although Kim never thought much of it, she later concluded that it was that particular reason why Bonnie was so bitter and angry.

Kim could remember the days that she, herself, was like that. Always angry... Expecting too much out of herself and others... Beleiving that she absolutely had to live up to her families standards... Yes, Kim became aware of Bonnie's similar plite when they were stuck together. It was when Kim was forced to step foot inside Bonnie's house, that the red head saw what a couple of cold, spiteful, and unfeeling BITCHES her sisters were.

Where the Hell do they think they can get off; demeaning Bonnie like she was nothing but a mere hinderance in the Rockwaller Family?! It was almost heart-breaking... when Kim saw the look on Bonnie's face. Kim knew that she, herself, wouldn't have to deal with that, and she was greatful for it in every sense of the word, but poor Bonnie had to deal with it every... single... day... It was at that very time, that Kim tried being nicer to Bonnie... But considering the unpresidented fact that Bonnie would sooner rip out her own femur bones and lodge them into her skull, then take the teen heroine's sympathy, made it rather difficult to continue that.

But things were different now... Kim could see some serious change in the air, and it felt good... She thought that now was finally the time to befriend the person she secretly admired for so long... It was fantastic... She no longer, even, cared about their previous...'altercations'... She was able to completely put that behind her. All that mattered, now... Was getting her procrastinatin' ass out of bed, and starting the day...

* * *

_**Bonnie was sitting on the floor, gently massaging her sore and throbbing cheek as she stared at Kim with shock, terror, and great sorrow. **_

_**"K-Kim...?" she said with tears cascading down her face, "Why did you hit me...?"**_

_**Kim was boiling with untold fury, as tears streamed down her own face, "SHUT UP!! Just shut up, you coniving little BITCH!!!", she yelled, before she ran to the fallen turcoise, crouched over her, and grasped the collar of her shirt; reeling her fist back for another strike.**_

_**Bonnie exchanged a shrilled yelp and curled her arms in front of herself to block it, "No! Please don't hit me again?!", she pleaded.**_

_**Kim stalled for a moment, then threw Bonnie back down to the floor, before she rose to her feet and delivered a stare to the tanned female that would frighten, even, The Devil, himself.**_

_**"Hit you!? I should kill you for what you've done!!", Kim yelled with wild-eyed rage, "You planned it from the VERY beginning, DIDN'T YOU?! It's all you fault! You're the reason why my world was TAKEN FROM ME!!! I HATE YOOOUUUU!!!!!!!!!"**_

_**Bonnie has never been subjected to this before... Kim looked as though she really wanted to kill her. It was so frightening. The tears that stained Bonnies face wear literally pouring out of her eyes, now.**_

_**"Kim... Stop it... You're... You're breaking my heart", Bonnie whimpered, as she felt her heart quiver with agonizing grief, "I... I never intended for this to happen... It wans't supposed to be this way..."**_

_**"LIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Kim howled, before she lifted Bonnie by her hair and slammed her into the wall, "I know you had something to do with it!!! Somehow... Someway... I know this is YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!"**_

_**The tears falling down Kim's face, would make one question greatly, as to why the red head was so infuriated, but that didn't stop her from manhandling the terrified brunette. She repeatedly pounded her fist into Bonnie's stomach without mercy, before she tossed her agaist another wall. Hitting the floor after the ruthless act, Bonnie opened her eyes to see Kim slowly approaching her; breathing heavy, crying silently...**_

_**Bonnie hudled into a defensive ball and stared helplessly into Kim's eyes; trying desperately to find the red head she once knew, "Kim! Kim, please! Don't hurt me anymore! I'm sorry!!!"**_

_**Upon hearing this, Kim stopped in her tracks and stared back at Bonnie with unfathomable sorrow in her eyes. After, which, the red head plummet to her knee's, holding her chest to ease the searing pain that engulfed her heart... and then she cried... She cried her hardest since her child-hood. She liffted her head and yelled the name of the person who was the cause of this greif... The person who wasn't long for this world... The person who was Kim's everything... Her world...**_

------

Bonnie shot up to a sitting position after she inhaled a long gasp of terror. Sweating and tearing, Bonnie scanned her surroundings profusely. It turned out that she was still in her room... and recently awoke from a soul crushing, nightmare...

Bonnie's slumber was plagued with very unsettling nightmares that woke her constantly thoughout the night; sweating, panting, and crying. Nightmares... of Kim hating her guts... hating her very exsistance... It was sickening. Her final nightmare, however, was one that stuck with her. Kim was beating her without remorse, over a death that wasn't her doing.

Bonnie wiped the tears from her eyes, as numerous beads of sweat roamed down her face. She had never been so frightened...

After a while of recomposing her thoughts, Bonnie fully grasped the concept of reality. It was morning...

"What a horrible... horrible nightmare...", she said to herself, still visibly shaken, "But... ... Kim would never..."

That thought was quickly abandoned when Bonnie remembered all of the awful things that she put Kim through, "Hmph... It's not like I don't deserve every ounce of it for how I've treated her...", she solemnly conceaded.

Bonnie uneasily dragged herself out of bed, as she felt that she still needed to collect her thoughts. She completed her morning routine with a sluggish pace. She was greatful that she had the opportunity to do so, seeing as how it was the weekend, and all. When she looked at her closet to see what she would wear for the day, she, once again, did not give a damn...

"To Hell with it...", she huffed to herself

And with that, Bonnie slipped into clothes similar to the rags she wore yesterday. Only this time, the brunette harbored grey short-shorts and a black T-shirt.

"Same story... Not goin' anywhere...", she agreed to herself.

She went downstairs to get some breakfast, although she didn't really have her appetite at the moment, due to the... nightmares she had. But she also knew that if she didn't have breakfast, she would suffer today... She walked into her kitchen, opened her pantry, and skimmed through the massive collection of cereal. She came along a favored brand.

"Ahhhuhhhuhhuhuhh...", she cooed, "Coco Puffs..."

As RARELY as she ate chocolate, Bonnie needed the energy... Or at least she thought so... Ah, what the fuck... Coco Puffs, now...

As she sat at her dining room table, Bonnie poured herself a bowl of the godly wonderment known to all as Coco Puffs, and proceeded to eat... Bonnie ate rather slowly, as she wasn't savoring her meal, nor was she trying to keep herself from gagging on it, because of her nonexsistant appetite. Actually, the tanned cheer-leader was thinking about how she would spend her time with Kim today.

_"Wow, that sounds wierd...",_ she thought, _"I; Bonnie Rockwaller, spending time with Kim Possible... On good terms... Jeez, the last 48 hours have been... strange to say the least."_

Bonnie's thoughts drifted back to the events of yesterday. She remembered how happy Kim looked when she was invited to come back today. Kim's wonderful smile lodged itself into Bonnie's memory. She had never seen her rival smile brightly at her before. It was... a new experience, thats for sure.

_"Kim... I can't believe that I finally have a chance to be friends with you... It feels like a dream... You were brave enough to confront me and appologize to me, which is more than what I deserve... How I've treated you for all of these years is not your fault... You were just being yourself... But I was just too proud to admit it... Even to myself...",_ she mused humbly.

Once Bonnie had finished her bowl, she walked to her sink and washed it. After the bowl was put away, her thoughts were suddenly--Out of FUCKING nowhere-- bombarded with thoughts of Kim completely naked...

Although Bonnie still strongly believed that she was straight, the images in her head, were actually welcomed...

"The last 48 hours have been VERY strang indeed... Wow...", she trailed off, "I can't believe how slow I've been to notice how well-built that girl really is. I'm not queer, but I have to admit... Kim's got it goin' on..."

A dreamy smile crept upon Bonnie's face, "Whoo... I wonder what it would be like to touch that scolpted belly of her's, "She began to fantasize, "If I ever got the chance, I would stroke it over and over and over and-Bonnie... Heel, Girl..."

You heard right, folks.

Never... and I mean, NEVER has Bonnie thought of any girl that way... and she definately didn't expect to look at Kim the way she was now... But over time, she stopped denying herself and opened up to the truth... Kim Possible turned her on. As bizarre as it seemed, Bonnie allowed those thoughts to take sweet refuge in the corners of her mind.

"I mean, its okay right...", she asked herself, "I can still look at her like that and still be straight can't I...? I mean I wouldn't look at ANY other girl like that anyway."

Sure, she started to fantasize about Kim in way, but she didn't really think of another girl like that... It was just Kim and she wasn't one hundred percent sure why... She had an idea... but that was positively absurd... Or at least it should be...

"Maybe I'm thinking to damn much... My urges shouldn't have anything to do with what I see in a guy or a girl... Right...?", she slapped herself on the forehead, "No! No more THINKING...! Thinking bad for Bonnie, right now..."

But then there was the kiss... Bonnie remembered how much she wanted to devour her rival when she took control. She loved how feirce Kim was at that moment. No one has ever dominated her the way Kim did... That is what she loved the most... Doubts of what she actually felt that day started to surface. Was it really the heat of the moment, or was it a deep seeded lust that blossomed in ernest? That... Not even Bonnie is certain of anymore...

Bonnie found herself standing in the same place at her cabinet with those thoughts soaring through her head. It was at that moment that she wished Kim was at her house more than ever. She didn't care enough about the reason to debate with herself any longer. She was happy for at least that much.

**LATER THAT DAY**

_"Hours... Its been hours, and she still hasn't called..."_

It was high-noon at Middleton, and the minds of both Bonnie AND Kim where swirling with doubt.

Their days were going as smooth as anyone who expect; getting all of their things done, and some such... But as the hours passed, they both grew rather impatient. Sitting next to their home phones, they waited for each others phone calls.

Bonnie hated when she had days like this... Waiting for someone she liked (or in this case, secretly like) to call her. Bonnie knew that Kim wouldn't show up unannounced again; not after her reaction.

"Oh, why did I have to be such a bitch to her?!", Bonnie yelled at herself, "If only I had been nicer!"

Now, technically, Bonnie was never one to worry about something like this, nor was Kim. It was a classic rule; never make the first move/call before a date...

"Hold the PHONE, here!", Kim eclaimed.

"It is, so NOT a date!!", Bonnie yelled.

Hm... Really... Well then I guess inviting someone who agreed to hang out with you on a certain day is just a regular girls night out?

"Well... uuh...", Kim pondered, " O-Of course!"

"We're just gonna... hang out? Yeah thats it!", Bonnie assured.

Mmmm-yeah... What ever you have to tell yourselves...

"IT'S NOT A DATE!!!"

... ... ... You two sicken me with your lies... ... ...

Ah-hrum! Anyway, Kim was taking it a little worse than one would expect of her. From time to time, she would nervously pace in front of the phone; awaiting Bonnie's call.

"Oh, why hasn't she called me yet?", Kim frantically wondered, "Damn! I think she was put off because I said she was hot! Why, oh WHY was I cursed with this big mouth?! (Okay, now we all know that she just set herself up for that one, but I'm going to resist my insult drive and continue) Things couldn't get any worse right now!!"

And as if it were on cue, Kim's doorbell rang.

"Oh, no...", she whimpered pathetically.

Hesitantly, Kim approached her door and looked through the peek-hole. It would seem that her fears were realized... She opened the door; plastering her bright smile.

"Hey, Ron!", Kim greeted cheerfully.

Now, at first, Ron wasn't smiling like he used to do everytime he showed up to Kim's place, but seeing his girlfreind's reaction to his presence, changed that, almost instantly.

"Heh. Whattup, KP?", he chimed.

"Oh, nothing as usual. What about you?", Kim asked, while barely managing to prevent her face from cringing at the realization of what she was setting herself up for.

"Well, I was wondering if you were up for some Bueno Nacho. Rufus and I sure are. Right buddy?", Ron said happily.

In response, the naked mole rat crawled out of Ron's pocket, scurried up to his shoulder, and rubbed his belly as agreement, while delivering a hungered facial expression. Kim giggled a bit at this, but that was very short lived, as she, now, had to come up with a story; telling Ron that she wanted to 'stay home' without making him fell rejected. Aaaand it didn't take her that long.

"I wish I could, Ron, but I promised my dad that I would keep the house company while him and Mom were out...", Kim lied.

Ron scoffed playfully, "Well, I suppose that would have to be the day killer of the year, huh?", he said with a smile on his face.

"Tell me about it...", Kim began as she crossed her arms and sighed, "But, hey. It's not every time of the week I get a Saturday to myself."

Ron couldn't argue with that one, "Alright, coolness. Hey, do you want anything? I'll just bring it back here.", he suggested.

"No, thats okay, Ron. We stalked up on food the other day, so I won't starve.", Kim assured.

Ron chuckle a little bit, before he turned to walk away, "Alright. coolness. Later, KP!", he waved off.

"Bye, Ron!", Kim yelled after him.

Before Kim shut the door completely, Rufus jumped atop of Ron's head as he was walking off, to see Kim with a somewhat... guilty expression on her face. Rufus tapped Ron on his head to get his attention. In turn, Ron looked up at his little buddy, who was chattering a bit wildly.

"Lied", Rufus squeaked, with a frown on his face.

Ron couldn't help, but to stop in his tracks, "You think so, buddy? I mean sure, Bueno Nacho is getting rather old, and-", he immediately stopped himself from finishing his sentence.

Rufus' jaw dropped at his owner's words

"Rufus...", Ron said calmly, "Please smash a rock over my head for what I just said...?"

Wasting no time, Rufus eagerly jumped off of Ron's head, picked up the biggest rock he could find (We've all noticed that the little guy is strong for his size), and chucked it at him. The rock shattered on Ron's head, and he immediately felt better.

"Ahhh...", he sighed, "Thanks buddy..."

With that, Rufus climbed back in Ron's pocket; hanging off of the edge of it like he usually does when he's talking or consoling his best friend.

"But, do you really think...", it was at this thought, that the voice of Ron's father invaded his thoughts. (See, for some strange ass reason, I'm able to remeber his name, but WHAT in the FROZEN HELL is his mother's name, DAMMIT!!)

_Son, it's never a good idea to wait for this sort of thing. Especially if your girlfreind is the one in question, here... I know that you think it may be the best solution; what, with seeing how far it may drag out... But take heed, my Son... Never pass up an opportuniy to do the right thing... You may just lose something very special..._

Deep down... No, seriously. DEEP down inside... Ron knew that his father may have hit the nail right on the head with that one. Could he really be giving up something special by not rushing in and stopping things where they are at now? Things were just very confusing. Ron started walking again, as he tried to clear his thoughts.

"Wow...", he mused out loud, "Anyone who didn't know me, would probably think I'm high or somethin'... ... ... But I'm not..."

------

"Never have I thought that I would be having so much trouble trying to make a simple, insignificant decision.", Bonnie said to herself, while staring at her cell with her finger on the 'Send' button.

Bonnie had just dialed a text, adressed to Kim, saying that the door was still open if she wanted to come over. Bonnie was mentally screaming at herself for harboring such weakness... but she just... wanted to see Kim...

"This is ridiculie (made-up word). I can't believe I've been reduced to this.", Bonnie grimaced as her stare never averted from the 'Send' button, "All I'm doing is asking her if she wants to come back... If she doesn't, then what do I care? It's her loss, not mine."

Bonnie's thumb began to tremble, as the debate of whether or not she should press the damn button raged within her. Several minutes passed by before she grudgedly threw caution to the wind, and sent the text.

Bonnie sighed to herself, "I hope this goes well..."

------

Eventually, the tension of waiting for Bonnie's call, drove Kim up the wall and around the fucking corner. Kim absolutely HAD to relieve this tension, so she went up to her room and started her routine stretch exercises. Afterwards, she had to admit that she felt a little better, especially after a nice shower. When Kim dressed for the day, she grabbed her wrist-watch Kimunnicator to see if see got ant messages; from Wade or otherwise. She was mildly relieved to see that there weren't any missions today, and was quite pleased at the fact that things have been rather quiet for a while.

Kim skimmed through the other messages on her Kimunnicator and came a new text.

"Hm...", Kim hummed to herself, "Must have got it while I showered."

With that, Kim opened the digital text and immediately saw who it was from. The red head's eyes widened with glee when she read who it was from, but regained her composure so that she didn't seem too excited. Kim read the text.

_**Hey... Look, I just wanted to see if you still wanted to come over... There's something I want to ask you... If you don't want to, then I'll understand... Later.**_

Kim's heart sank a little bit after reading her message. Why wouldn't she want to go. I mean, that's what she wanted to do all day, right?

"Something to ask me, huh...", Kim thought to herself, "Well, I guess I'd better get going..."

With that being said, Kim walked out of her door and looked around suspiscously for some odd reason. I swear, it was like Kim was going for some Metal Gear, Splinter Cell type of shit on her way to Bonnie's house. Why was she doing this, you ask... Well imagine if Ron spotted her... ... ... ... Yup... Trouble...

-------

Bonnie, now, felt as thought she was losing her mind with impatience.

"Oh, she hates me, I know she does!", Bonnie exclaimed as she was on the verge of tears, "Why hasn't she text me back?! Oh, I bet she saw it and instantly erased it!!

Once again, Bonnie found herself pacing in front of her home phone, attempting to focus her distraught mind.

"Okay... Get a hold of your unstable self, Rockwaller...", Bonnie simmered, "The message probably just... didn't... go though. Yeah!"

Five minutes in Bonnie's current plite felt like an eternity! Was it too much to ask for to be kept in the loop of things?!

"I'm sorry-I'm sorry-I'm sorry!", she muttered frantically, as though Kim was already there, "I shouldn't have been such a bitch to you, if I wanted to be freinds with you! Oh, what have I done?!"

As Bonnie was on the brink of losing all hope of forming a freindship with the red head, when all of the sudden...

_**Ding-Dong**_

...Her door-bell rang. Bonnie's heart nearly burst from her chest with excitment. It took almost all of the will power she had to prevent herself from running to the door, so she calmed herself and walked to it. She could onlt pray that it was Kim and not her family. With this thought, Bonnie hesitated when she went for the door-knob. That is, of course, until the door-bell went of again.

Deciding that hesitation was no longer an option, Bonnie closed her eyes tighty, as though expecting a blow to the face, and then turned the knob and opened the door. There she was... Standing right before her... Guess she really did care...

Time seemed to suddenly stand still for the two cheer-leaders, as they held their place in front of one another; gazing into each other's eyes.

_"Hmph... She's still got it...",_ Kim thought humbly to herself while staring into Bonnie deep turcoise eyes.

_"Hmhmhm... Hey, sexy...",_ Bonnie thought mischeviously, while catching a glimpse of what the red head was wearing.

Kim harbored a sleev-less blue mid-drift with tanned shorts, and white shoes... That's it...

Before they could help it, breif satisfied smiles crossed their, as they continued to stare at each other. Before their blissful moment continued, however, Bonnie's smile vanished; replacing it with that of a blank expression.

"So, I take it you got my text...?", Bonnie asked somewhat nervously.

Kim simply nodded, "Yeah... Sorry it took so long to get here...", she appologized.

Kim found her eyes slowly trailing down to Bonnie's bare legs, but mentally slapped herself for doing so, and made eye-contact with Bonnie yet again.

A part of Bonnie wanted to slap Kim for looking, but the more dominant part of her was actually... well... flattered.

"So, you comin' in, or what?", Bonnie said impatiently, thumb-pointing to the inside of her house, before walking in.

Kim's smile never left her face, as she nodded 'yes', and followed Bonnie into her house. And, of course, Kim found this as the perfect opportunity to gander at Bonnie fantasmic legs... Although, she seemed to notice that the brunette had a little bit more of a swagger to her hips as she walked to the couch. As though she was alurred by Bonnie's hypnotic motions, Kim followed her, then quickly averted her eyes away when they both sat on the couch.

Bonnie sat to the left side of the couch; cross-legged, while Kim was on the right side with one leg curled and rested upon the cotion.

The distance between them was rather saddening to them, but they were not certain as to how the other would react if either one of them scootched closer, so they maintained that distance.

Remembering how much she hated akward scilence, Kim brought up the first subject.

"So, Bonine", she began; clearing her throat, "What did you want to ask m-"

"-Why did you apologize to me?", the tanned female delivered, a little too suddenly.

Kim's jaw almost fell at Bonnie's bluntness, as she actually tried to search for an answer.

"I mean... you're not the one who was a total bitch throughout Middle School AND High School... So, Why...", Bonnie asked a little more sorrowfully.

Oh, Kim wanted so bad to just go straight ahead and tell her what she actually felt when she apologized. To tell her that from the very beginning, Bonnie was someone whom she ALWAYS wanted in her presence... On friendly terms, or course. However, Kim couldn't seem to find her voice.

"Well... I...", Kim started to say before Bonnie raised a dismissive hand.

"Don't worry... I'm sure you have your reasons...", Bonnie said as she lowered her head solemnly, "I'm just saying, that whatever they were... you didn't have to go through with it... I... don't deserve it..."

Kim turned her head to Bonnie in surprise and a bit of greif, "Bonnie..."

"Why would you even consider apologizing to someone like me? I've been nothing but a bitch and you didn't have to waste your time... What could have possibly gone through your head when you decided to apologize to me?", Bonnie said.

Kim has never... EVER seen this side of Bonnie before. Sure Kim was always open to new ideas and such, but seeing Bonnie in this state was almost enough to bring her to tears. What the Hell happened to the strong independant Bonnie whom she admired in the first place?

"Bonnie... I...", Kim began again; getting a rather sad look from Bonnie in exchange, "I never thought about your feelings... I always plowed through my own life without seeing how much of an affect it had on you... I never took two seconds out of my life to offer a hand to you even when I knew that you needed it... I was just being selfish..."

Bonnie's eyes slightly widened with irritation, "What are trying to say?!", she snapped back, "That I would never be able to amount to anything without your help?! That I would be stuck in the same damn place if you hadn't shown up?! Well, is that what you're saying?!"

Kim grimaced at Bonnie misunderstanding. She had never put that much thought into it... but she could see where Bonnie was getting the vibe.

"No! Of course, not!", Kim defended, "I'm... just saying that after how I've treated you, you deserve better than-"

"How can you say that?!?!", Bonnie exclaimed at Kim's mysterious integrity, "You were the most civil person I knew even after how _I_ theated you! And I took time out of my life to make yours miserable! What part of that equation gives you the notion that deserve better?!"

Kim suddenly found some sort of boldness within herself at Bonnie words, "Because I can already tell that your reasons for doing so, are a lot deeper than I ever thought to look into."

Bonnie's voice caught into her thoat.

"It's my turn...", Kim said without taking her attention off of the brunette, "Bonnie, what happened to you? I know, now, that there was some reason why you did the things you did. And I sure as Hell know that it must have been a damn good reason to boot."

Bonnie turned her head away from Kim, as she tried to figure out how to put it all in words that didn't make her seem like such a cunt-pie.

"I...I just...", she hesitated, "I... ahhh... Do you remember my sisters?"

Kim's face scunched up with pure discust at the mentioning of those little bitches, "Ugh! What about them?"

"Well, imagine if you had the so called, 'Honor', of carrying a Rockwaller Tradition on your shoulders, year after year... Imagine that you had to constantly impose your dominance on everyone you know just stay at the top of the Food Chain... Imagine if all you were ever good at, is just what others expect from you... Imagine... if the only people you want to impress, refuse to acknowledge you for your accomplishments...", Bonnie hung her head, low.

Now, Bonnie had Kim's full attention. The red head shifted her body's direction to Bonnie and listened attentively, "Go on.", she urged.

"All I ever wanted to do was live up to their standards... To be like them. I looked up to them. I respected them, and they did nothing but ignore me, insult me, and call me a failure... Why... Why, after all of my efforts, won't they ever except me?", Bonnie said with her voice weakening a bit.

Kim was now getting really pissed, "Bonnie... Your sisters started the Food Chain when they went to MHS, didn't they?", she asked irritantly.

Bonnie simply nodded her head.

"And they expected you to carry out their little Heirarcy as this Rockwaller tradition?", Kim pried.

The brunette nodded again.

The jade eyed red head sat back into her normal position and sank into her spot, "That... is just... WRONG!!!!", she yelled.

Kim outburst made Bonnie jump in surprise.

"I knew that your sisters were bitches, but this... This is unfro-GIVABLE!! You mean to tell me that all of the things you've done over the years, was all for the sake of gradification on your sisters' behalf?!", Kim hissed.

"... ...Yes... ...", Bonnie answered weakly.

Kim looked to the floor, as she clinged her fists together, "But... how can they-... They're family... Why...?", her voice began to crack up.

Bonnie quickly looked at Kim to see her tearing up for some reason.

"Kim?", Bonnie said.

Kim quickly wiped her eyes, and continued to speak, "Why would they put there own flesh and blood through that...", she said quietly, "This leaves me with only one question..."

"Oh, yeah? And whats that?", Bonnie asked.

"How did I tie into it...?", Kim asked reluctantly.

Bonnie didn't seem to answer right away, as this is where things got a little complicated. Bonnie looked back down to the floor, un-crossed her legs, and cupped her hands around one of her knees.

"Because you... Well... I don't know how to say this...", Bonnie explained.

Kim lifted her head to stare at the ceiling, "Just go for it...", she urged.

Bonnie sighed to herself and closed her eyes, "... I hated you Kim... For the longest time, I hated you and tried to do everything I could to destroy your life, because... you were... a hinderance. I wanted to be the best so that my sisters would finally recognize me as a success... Middle School was just the begining. Everything was going smoothly... Then you came... The girl who could do anything... I knew from the moment my position as Cheer-Captain was taken, that you would be a major problem... So, I vowed that I would do everything in my power to destroy you... And it didn't go so well... No matter how hard I tried... No matter how much effort I put into my own work... I... just couldn't beat you. And because of that, I thought that my sisters would never except me as an equal... But... even on the one time occassions that I actually did succeed, it was the same old story... They undermined me for being such a failure. For not carrying out their legacy like I was supposed to...", Bonnie's voice cracked, as moisture built up, ever so, slowly within her eyes.

Kim looked to Bonnie and saw this. She extended a helping hand, but it was quickly knocked away.

"Don't touch me Kim! Please... don't touch me. I... I don't deserve a drop of your kindness... How could I have been so stupid... My sisters will never except me... They'll never even realize my efforts... I've spent a chuck... out of my life hating someone who didn't deserve that kind of spite. I... I never wanted to hurt anyone... B-But my sisters...", Bonnie finally crack, and a stream of tears poured down her face, "I shouldn't have hated you... I'm a horrible person!"

Kim never took her eyes off of Bonnie, as she felt a wave of nearly overwelming greif hit her with soul crushing force. Although it seemed highy inapropriate, a stream of Kim's own tears cascaded down her face as well. Something about what Bonnie had just said, convinced Kim, more than ever, that she played major role in the tanned brunette's suffering; even if it was unintentional.

"Oh, Bonnie... I'm so sorry...", Kim choked out.

"STOP APOLOGIZING TO ME!!!", Bonnie snapped again, as she tried despreately not to cry harder than she already was, "You didn't have to be subjected to any of that! Why do you insist on apologizing to ME?! I'm the one who's sorry!!"

There... She finally said it...

Upon hearing those words, Kim's spirits lifted off of the dirt. She smiled and wiped her tears from her face, but Bonnie was still heaving in her sobs. It was depressing...

"... So... I see, now", Kim whispered to herself, gaining a look of slight confusion from the brunette, "I guess you're a lot stronger than I gave you credit for..."

Bonnie was so damn tacken aback by Kim's integrity, that she snapped her head in the red head's direction and stared at her with teary eyes.

"What are you talking about?", she shakely asked.

Kim suddenly grew very bold... VERY bold.

"Yeah... Yeah, you know what I think?", Kim began, "I think those heartless bitches you call sisters, are afraid of you."

Bonnie's eyes widened with surprise and confusion, "What?"

"You heard me, Bonnie... There is not a chance in a frozen HELL that they haven't recognized what you're capable of. Cheer-Leading, Gymnastics, Ballet. For the love of Christ, Bonnie! You have a 4.0 grade average! What part of all that makes you a failure, I ask you?!"

Yeah... Kim was on a role...

Bonnie's tears no longer fell from her water-stained face, as she just sat there staring at Kim.

"How else can you explain why your sisters try to turn a blind eye to you, Bonnie? They just don't want you to feel like the amazing person that you already are. I've figured it out! Those bitches are constantly tormenting, and pressuring you to do better at things that you are the best at, so that you'll doubt your abilities and wallow benieth them! Those coniving scanks!! They don't want you to except you! They want to own you... To hurt you! Thats why they push you around! Connie and Lonnie are afraid of you!", Kim declared.

Bonnie averted her attention from Kim and gandered out the large window, about 8 feet ahead of the couch they were both sitting on.

"They... Th-They're...", Bonnie studdered; appearantly still trying to process all that was crammed into her head.

Kim demeanor softened, "Bonnie... You don't have to live up to anyone else's standards. Especially not your sisters... The only thing that you should be good at, is what you want to do... Don't let your sisters destroy everything you've already worked so hard for..."

"But... I...", Bonnie doubted herself.

"Bonnie, you know as much as I do that you are better than your sisters... The efforts you put into daily life are so many levels beyond impessive... What your sisters, or what anyone else says about it, will never change that. You master your own destiny... Thats all there is to it...", Kim consoled.

Bonnie was still a little lost in doubt, "But-"

Before she allowed Bonnie words to continue, Kim quickly closed the distance between them, Bonnie.", she said as she grasped the tanned female's chin and guided it in her direction, "Bonnie, look at me..."

Bonnie was almost shocked by Kim's act, but didn't try to resist.

"If you put your mind to it... If you really want it... You can have anything you desire... Your efforts and hardships have made you that strong, of a person. Don't ever let anyone contridict that again...", Kim said with all the sencerity she'd ever had in her words.

With that being said, Kim released her grip on Bonnie chin; who never took her eyes off of the red head, and stared out of the window.

"Oh, and if you're still worried about what you put me through over the years...", Kim said, before a content smile crossed her face, "I forgive you..."

Bonnie's eyes widened again, as she felt tears threatening to fall, once again.

"You... You-", Bonnie started to say as she started to tremble like a leaf, "You would forgive me...? After how I've treated you???"

Kim continued to stare out the window; taking in the beautifully lush view, "Well... Heh... Anythings possible..."

It was with those words, that Bonnie's happiness soared to new heights. She felt so light and relieved, that she was actually incapable of cracking a smile... (Yes it has happened to me twice in my lifetime) Bonnie lifted her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly; hiding her face behind them to conceal a blush.

For each second that passed by at that time, Bonnie felt herself getting carried by the torrent of euphoria that filled her heart. And then... Out of the blue...

_Peck..._

Bonnie quickly leaned over to Kim and gave her a breif, half-second kiss on the cheek. Pulling away immediately, Bonnie retained her previous position and avoided eye-contacted with Kim, who slowly lifted her hand to her cheek and smirked happily. A blush crossed the green eyed cheer-leader's face, as she shifted constant glances to Bonnie, until, finally...

_Peck..._

Kim snaked her hands and forearms around Bonnie's head and delivered a slighty longer kiss to her cheek. Kim pulled away, and sat back in her position as well.

With both of the two females sitting beside each other; blushing and glancing at one another, their smiles disappeared, and it felt as though the temperature started to rise. All of the sudden, the latent attraction that they both denied for so long, was starting to peek, once again. The oncoming desire started to surface once again.

Their heart-rates quickened in unison, there minds raced back and forth between memories of past events. They both started to get hot, their breathing silently quickened, and before they knew it... They went right back at each other in a breathless, burning hot display of sensual fire...

Their fingers intangled within each other's hair as they mercilessly devoured one another's lips; eagerly ministrating their tongues into each other's mouths. Battling for dominance, the two female's power-struggled with each other to gain the upper hand; licking and smacking on each others lips.

They may have, now, come to... 'friendly' terms... But neither one of the two was gonna give into the other's ministrations without one hell of a fight. Bonnie decided to heat things up first, by pushing her body forward to make Kim lose her leaverage. Successful, Kim lost her balance and fell back on her elbows, while Bonnie shifted her heated kisses down her jaw-line until she reached the red head's neck.

Bonnie remembered the arousing reaction Kim had when the tanned turcoise first feasted upon her glorious neck. And now Kim was at her sweet mercy once again. Unable to move, for some reason, Kim reflexably tilted her head back and exhaled raspy breaths of pleasure as Bonnie continued her assault. The red head's arms started to grow weak, and started to tremble wildy, as she felt the overwelming pressure start to take over.

Sensing Kim's current sitch, Bonnie started to exchange wetter kisses; after which, she would breathe hot breath upon the moist spots. Bonnie repeated this many times when she reached Kim's throat area. It was safe to say that Bonnie was offically enjoying herself.

Her fun was abruptly cut short, however, when Kim lifted herself with her incredible upper-body strength, and at the same time, pushed Bonnie back unto the arm-rest of the couch. Without giving Bonnie so much as a second to recover, Kim launched herself forward; pinning the turcoise-eyed girl's arms down, and began ministrating her own wet kisses.

From her mouth to her neck, Kim's efforts nearly caused Bonnie to lose herself in a blind euphoria. Bonnie... Simply... Loved Kim's intensity... To be forced to endure the red head's sweet torture, was the best kind of maddness. Maddness that the heated brunette thoroughly embraced.

Kim had decided that she had beat around the bush for long enough, as she un-pinned Bonnie's arms, and snaked both of her hands up the tanned female's black shirt; feeling upon her rock-solid and arousing build. Bonnie knew exactly where Kim's hands were traveling to, so she decided to kick things up another notch or two...

Bonnie viciously snatched the sides of Kim's head; causing the jade-eyed female to break the kisses that she exchanged on the tanned brunette's neck, and with that, she briefly glared ravenously into Kim's eyes, before she started to brutally ravage the red head's lips; gradually shifting the balance of dominance between the two, as Bonnie body lifted upward. Once she had enough leaverage, Bonnie pushed Kim back to the other side of the couch.

Kim knew, now, that Bonnie was playing with her fire. She knew it because of the fact that the tanned turcoise harbored a wicked smile, while resting both of her wonderfully built legs on either odd side of the couch.

Kim smiled seductively, and straightened herself out, to prepare for another assault. After, barely two seconds, the two rivals went at each other AGAIN! Their kiss started to get more and more feirce, as the two started pulling on each other's hair, and lashing their tounges against one another with an unheard of, force...

During this particular kiss, Kim would pull away for an instant to utter a few words.

"You bitch (Kiss) Don't resist me (Kiss) (Kiss)", the hot red head huffed.

These words did nothing more than excite Bonnie to no end, as she repeated Kim's actions.

"(Kiss) If you don't (Kiss) like it (Kiss) (Kiss) then just try and stop me.", she retorted with the very insolence that drove Kim to blissful insanity.

After one last wet kiss, Bonnie broke away and rose to her feet. Before Kim had a chance to grab hold of her to bring her back, the tanned brunette hopped over the couch; making sure that her back-side was turned to the red head. Captivated, once again, by Bonnie fantastic rear-view, Kim's eyes scaled her beauty, until she noticed the turcoise looking straight at her with a look on her face that just screamed, 'catch me if you can'.

Catching on to this challenge, rather quickly, Kim easily flipped over the back of the couch. This, in turn, made Bonnie run off in the direction of the stairs that led to her room, but was abruptly stopped when Kim pinned the tanned female's arms to the wall, just next to the stair-case.

It was at this moment, that Kim allowed her impulses run wild, as her hands went from pinning Bonnie's arms, to caressing the sides of her perfect, curvy hips. Kim pulled the brunette's waist towards her own, and started to kiss her wildly again. With Bonnie, now cornered, she felt as though she was bound by some unknown force, as she squirmed pathetically at Kim's sensual touch.

Bonnie's moans and groans eventually became amusingly frustrated, as she continued to struggle against Kim's will, but that just made the red head intensify her actions; allowing her hands to roam upward from the turcoise's waist. The center of both of their bodies were burning with searing passion, and they could feel each other's fire against themselves... It was such a wonderful feeling, that it seemed like the world slowly started to vanish around them.

Not caring anymore, Kim's hands eagerly cupped Bonnie's round and supple breasts and massaged them roughly, as she continued to kiss her. It was at this touch, that Bonnie finally snapped. The tanned turcoise reached for the back of Kim's sleevless blue mid-drift and pulled upwardly on it. Feeling a cold draft on her back, Kim grudgedly broke the kiss, released her grip on Bonnie's perfect breasts, removed her hands out of the brunette's shirt completely, and lifted her arms in the air; allowing Bonnie to remove the garment from her person, and tossed it aside.

Bonnie was pleasantly surprised to see that Kim wasn't wearing anything underneith her mid-drift and smiled evilly at Kim's naiivity... She walked right into that one...

Catching Kim off gaurd, the brunette cheer-leader lunged forward and savagely feasted upon her rival once again, but only for a moment. Bonnie used the distraction to her advantage, as she broke away from Kim and quickly ran up the stairs. Kim was dazed with a sudden passion when Bonnie broke their kiss, as a dreamy, somewhat, half-eyed, idiotic smile crossed her face.

With Kim still distracted, Bonnie reached the top of the stairs and immediately slipped her hands into her black shirt and reached for the back hook of her bra. When Bonnie unhooked her under-garment, she pulled it from off of her person and looked back down to Kim, who was still day dreaming about, lord knows what...

Bonnie giggled at Kim's daze, before she tossed the loose bra down the steps. It was at this time, that Kim snapped out of it and realized Bonnie wasn't in front of her. The red head intantly shot her glance up to the stairs, only to have a loose bra fall onto her face. Kim gasped slightly and snatched the garment off of her face, to see that it was a bra. Kim's eyes widened, before she returned her stare to Bonnie; who had one hand placed on her sensuously curved hips; eyeing the feirey young red head hungrily.

When Kim saw Bonnie turn tail and walk out of sight, only one thought crossed her mind at that very moment.

_Bedroom..._

Without ferther hesitation, Kim hurridly run up the stairs to catch up with the whiley brunette, but when the jade-eyed aburn (haven't used that word, yet) arrived at the top, she was poplexed with choosing which one of the doors in the LOOOOOONG ass hallway, Bonnie was in.

Kim never really admitted it before, but she loved it when her dominance was challenged. Bonnie, however, is the only one who challenged her this much. It was maddening in the best possible meaning. But anyone who challenged her was askin for it... And Bonnie was akin' for it SO hard!!!

Kim's little door hunt didn't last long at all, as she found one of the doors cracked open quite a bit. Without so much as a second thought, Kim rushed to the door and barged into the room... The VERY LARGE room... She walked deeper into the room and spotted a huge, and I do mean huge Queen-sized bed to her right side.

Once again, Kim... You walked right into it...

"Gottcha!!", elxclaimed a no longer conceiled Bonnie, as she ran at Kim from her left side and tackled her unto the center large bed.

Kim barely even had the chance to gasp in shock, as the unruly brunette pinned the aburn's arms to the bed and stared into her eyes, as she began to straddle her waist.

"I'm not that easy to tame, Kimmie...", Bonnie cooed in a very sultary tone that made Kim's eyes roll to the back of her head.

Deleighted by Kim's reaction, Bonnie straddled and humped her roughly, while ministrating dozens of wet kisses upon Kim's bare chest. The brunette's kisses trailed to the red head's solid nipples; licking and teasing them from time to time. Bonnie's actions, once again, found some way to weaken Kim's limbs, as she struggled in vain to free herself from Bonnie's grip. The jade-eyed female started to groan and squirm at Bonnie ministrations.

After a couple of more minutes of her sweet torture, Bonnie released her grip and lifted her torso to look straight down at Kim. Wasting no more time, Bonnie grasped the hem of her shirt and lifted it off of her, ever so slowly. Kim gawked at the fact that she was THIS close to the brunette's lean and sexy build, but was even more enchanted when Bonnie lifted her shirt passed her breasts. Kim's breathing became heavy as she watch Bonnie undress.

Then, Kim had a mischievious idea...

When Bonnie lifted her shirt passed her mouth, Kim launched her upper-body upward and took hold of the brunette's hands; locking them in place, behind Bonnie head. With her arms in the air and her vision darkened by her shirt, the tanned female was now vulnerable... and all for Kim to toy with...

Ah-ha-HAAA!! It would seem that the tables have, indeed, been TURNED!!!

Bonnie gasped in surprise, but smiled at Kim's slyness.

The aburn shifted her head close to Bonnie's, "Gottcha...", she whispered in her ear, tauntingly.

The sound of Kim's voice took Bonnie's breath away. With her breathing shallowed, the tanned brunette awaited, what incidious plans that the red head had in store for her. Bonnie's thoughts were shot down, when she felt wet kisses steadily travel from her back jaw, to her chin, and then finally her mouth.

Kim sensuously made out with Bonnie, while keeping the wild brunette's hands lock behind her head; eagerly inserting her tounge into her waiting mouth. After a few minutes of that, Kim suddenly pulled away and saw Bonnie mouth open and close; desperately searching for it's target. Bonnie ceased her search for, but a breif moment, when she suddenly felt wet lips brush against her's again.

Kim made sure that her second kiss was very brief, and got the satisfaction she desired when Bonnie leaned her head forward and opened her waiting mouth to meet the aburn female's kiss but got nothing but air. Kim delieghtfully teased the tanned turcoise with this action a few more times, before her demeanor grew a bit more serious... and leaned in to kiss her... passionately.

Bonnie sensed this change in demeanor and was genuinely surprised. She had never expected Kim to get passionate in her kisses, but all the same... Bonnie lost herself in heat of the moment and kissed her back with equal passion. This, by all possible means, was a new experience for the two rivals. Sure, they were attracted to each other, and that attraction was, now, fully displayed in ernest, but could there truly be, even a hint of real passion in their new found mutual lust for each other?

At this point anything could happen, so why question it... ... ... Oh, come on, people. It's a trick question...

Kim slowly assisted Bonnie with the removal of the her troublesome shirt and tossed it off of the large bed, while still kissing her. Bonnie, once again broke their kiss and stared deeply into Kim's emerald eyes. Before she could lose herself in the red head's bottomless gems, Bonnie smiled and lifted her self off of Kim to stand about 2 feet in front of her; placing her hands upon her hips.

Kim leaned back on her arms as her gaze never left Bonnie eyes... and then... Bonnie slipped her two thumbs into the hem of her grey shorts and panties; pulling them down, immediately. Once they were at her ankles, Bonnie kicked the garments to the side and placed her hands on her hips, once again.

Kim... was... bewildered... Never, in the 17 years of her life, had she seen such a sweet loving goddess reincarnate. For the first time... Kim had witnessed Bonnie's bare form in it's wonderful entirety. The brunette's body was damn near perfect; sleek and toned with lovely curves and almost perfect breasts. Had they have been a half-size bigger... then they definately would be perfect. And it would seem that Bonnie had every right to brag about her tan... because she had, not a single blemish. Her tan was flawless...

With her mouth agape and eyes the size of dinner plates, a trail of warm siliva trickled down the side of Kim's mouth.

_"So... Beautiful...",_ Kim thought numbly.

Bonnie chuckled at Kim's amazement, before she continued things with a tease. The tanned brunette took hold of her own breasts and gave them a tight squeeze. In response, Kim lost herself in heat and repeated this action. Bonnie smiled again, which got Kim a little tense.

"You little temptress...", Kim hissed, as she continued to massage her own breasts, "Get your fine ass down here..."

Bonnie leaned on one leg, "Well, why don't you get over here and make me...?", she retorted seductively.

Okay... That was it... Kim playfully tackled Bonnie's waist and sent her tumbling down. Quickly reassuming her dominant position, Kim straddled Bonnie's waist and attempted to pin the tanned female to the bed. Unfortunately for Kim, Bonnie suspected such an assault and rebeled, by flexibly slipping her waist completely from underneith the red head. Bonnie, then, locked her legs around Kim's head and agiley flipped the aburn female over her.

In a single instant, Bonnie had Kim lying on her back AND had her waist on red head's chin in a straddle position. Wasting no more time... Kim took this platinum and devoured Bonnie's hairless woman-hood; licking and gently biting. Despite how very sudden it was, Bonnie welcomed the feeling of her rival's mouth making work of her private area.

At first, it just felt weird, but soon... very soon, Bonnie started to feel a strangely new sensation course it's way through her entire body as Kim continued her ministrations. The feeling of Kim's wet tounge inserting itself within her throbbing center; licking and teasing her, made Bonnie suddenly cry out in ecstacy. Kim ceased her actions, as she misinterprated this as a squeal of discomfort. However, a hand forced Kim's head to the bed, before she could move away.

"Dont stop!", Bonnie ordered, as she kept Kim's head in place, "Dont you dare stop...!"

Kim was a bit surprised, but she eagerly complied with these demands, as she continued to assault the Brunette's, now, soaking wet natch. Although, Bonnie wasn't really opened minded about this sort of thing, until now, she had to admit that she never imagined it to feel this good.

"Yes...", the brunette exhaled breathlessly, as she took hold of one of her own breasts with one hand and heavily squeezed and groped Kim's crotch through her shorts with the other hand, "...Take me..."

With Bonnie demanding more and toying with her quickly stiffening clit, Kim, more than willingly proceeded, as she brought her fingers into the fray. Kim inserted the middle and index finger on one hand, in and out of the lower half of Bonnie's natch, while tentively licking her upper.

During this action, Bonnie released her grip on Kim's crotch, and instead took hold of the side of the aburn's head, while still touching and squeezing her own breast. Bonnie looked down at Kim; chest heaving in and out from the intense pleasure being given to her, and trying to utter word in between them.

"I... I... never thought things would come to this... It feels... so wierd...", the tanned female breathlessly huffed, which, in turn, encouraged Kim to intesify her actions.

In response to the sudden increase of force, Bonnie's hand released from her breast and grasp the other side of Kim's head, "B-But... It has it's, ahh... it's own benifits...", she choked out, before she screamed, as a large excretion of pre-cum exploded all over Kim's mouth.

Not even flinching, however, Kim lapped up all of Bonnie's pre-juices off of her face and continued her actions. Only this time, the emerald-eyed aburn inserted her middle and index fingers on her other hand, into Bonnie's upper vaginal opening. With the center of Bonnie's tight woman-hood completely open for business, Kim proceeded to insert her tongue deep within the brunette; swirling and lashing hungrily.

The moans and groans that Bonnie extributed, soon turned into srceams of unimaginable pleasure. Bonnie has never felt anything so damn good. It was incredible. Kim could tell that Bonnie was getting a tad close to an orgasm, as the tanned turcoise's inner thighs tensed with pressure... but Kim was far from finished with her...

Aaaaaaaaand

* * *

_**Mwa... Mwahah... Mwahahahahahaaaaa!!!! Despise me if you will!!! But thats what we call... a CLIFF HANGER!!! Please feel free to cuss the hell out of my ass in any reviews you may have for this chapter... Heh, heh, heh... EEEEVIL!!!!!!! **_

_**PS: Sorry it took so long...**_


	6. Forgivness: A Final Decision

_**Kim Possible**_

_**How Things Happen**_

_**Alright! Places, people! Places!! We gotta wrap this up and get to the goods, ya hear me?! We're gonna knock 'em on their ass, ya'll!!! KiBo!! Take your positions! Everyone in place?! Alright, then...!**_

_**ACTION!!!!!!!!**_

Chapter Six: Forgivness: A Final Decision

_The moans and groans that Bonnie extributed, soon turned into srceams of unimaginable pleasure. Bonnie had never felt anything so damn good. It was incredible. Kim could tell that Bonnie was getting a tad close to an orgasm, as the tanned turcoise's inner thighs tensed with pressure... but Kim was far from finished with her..._

_------_

The red head proceeded to undo and remove her own shorts, while devouring her rival's women-hood. Kim tossed her loose garments off of the bed and re-shifted all of her focus upon the tanned female on top of her face. Giving Bonnie's dripping natch, one last lick, Kim easily managed to slipped her head out of the brunette's grip, and out from under her. Feeling suddenly deprived, Bonnie's eyes shot open when she realized that Kim had stopped.

Irritation started to fill the young turcoise; feeling the urge to turn around and punish the naughty red head behind her. However, before Bonnie could do so much as move, Kim pounced upon her from behind; causing the brunette to lean forward until she was on all fours. Upon her abrupt attack, Kim snatched Bonnie's breasts within her strong hands and then fell back into her sitting position; taking the tanned turcoise with her.

Bonnie yelped in surprise upon Kim's manuveur, as she felt her posterior plant itself unto the aburn's lap, with her legs parted and angled. Bonnie started to breathe heavily, as Kim circularly kneeded her fleshy mounds; huffing and puffing upon the brunette's, already, sweaty back.

Feeling Kim's hot breath upon her tense flesh, caused Bonnie to arche her back, as she grunted with excitement. Picking this up as further encouragment, Kim planted a strong, passionate kiss upon Bonnie's right shoulder blade, which, in turn, made the tanned turcoise shudder with anticipation.

"Ahh... Touch me...", Bonnie exhaled through her violent shudders.

As a response, Kim lowered one of her hands from Bonnie's breast and began storking her sensitive women-hood. Getting an encouraging whimper from the hot brunette, Kim lifted her lips to Bonnie's ear and began whispering sweet nothings to her.

_"Let's see you try to resist me, now...",_ Kim whispered.

With that, the aburn, once again, inserted two of her fingers into Bonnie's tight natch and slowly thrusted them within and out of her.

_"Do you want me...?",_ Kim whispered again, before she delivered wet kisses to Bonnie's lower neck.

Kim's combined ministrations caused Bonnie's eyes to involunarily roll to the back of her head, as she groaned and shuddered again. Kim stroked Bonnie's breasts and trusted her fingers into the brunette a little more forcefully, before she whispered to her again.

_"Do you want me...?",_ Kim whispered, before she kissed her sensitive neck, once again .

Bonnie couldn't take it anymore, "Y-Yes!", she accidentally screamed.

Smiling at the tanned turcoise's reaction to her sweet torture, Kim lightly pushed Bonnie off of her and slid herself to the edge of the queen-sized bed, to where she had just enough room to rest her elbows and parted her legs eagerly. Bonnie spun around to see Kim's alurring position.

"Then devour me... I'm yours...", Kim said in a vey sultary voice.

Upon hearing this demand, Bonnie harbored a wicked smile. After which, the brunette sensuously crawled over to Kim and lied down on her side in front of the emerald-eyed female; who started stroking her own crotch.

Angling one of her legs in front of her, to add more curve to her, already, shapely form, Bonnie proceeded to slowly trail one of her fingers down the thick tone line of Kim's stomach region. This time, it was Kim's turn to shudder at the brunette's touch... For she did just that.

Once Bonnie's finger reached Kim's tucked belly button, the tanned cheer-leader circled her finger tip around it; knowingly teasing the red head greatly. Bonnie smiled as she continued her tease.

"All mine, huh...?", the brunette taunted, "Are you sure, Kimmie?"

Not hearing an answer, Bonnie's smile got wider, before she unexpectedly dunked her head down, and repeatedly layed kiss after wettening kiss upon Kim's abdomen. The red head smiled at Bonnie's actions, as she tried to hold in her laughter.

Before long, Bonnie shifted from kissing, to lick and sucking. Thoroughly enjoying the addicting taste of salty sweat, Bonnie began to salivate uncontrollably. The ravenous brunette continued to lap and lick upon Kim's abdomen, as trails of saliva slowly leaked off of the red head's body.

Kim's smile vanished from existence; replacing it a look of breathless concentration, as her breathing became labored. The trails of stail saliva ran cold, causing Kim to tense her body and shiver, but maintained her position.

Kim closed her eyes with a light frown on her face. The red head used a great deal of will-power to prevent herself from cumming right there. Bonnie was phenominal at this! And Kim could feel herself slipping; she could cum at any minute.

Clinching her teeth together; Kim grunted from time to time, as she struggled to maintain herself, until finally,

"Bonnie...!", she managed to exhale through her breathless shutters.

Bonnie ceased her actions; slurping up one final serving of her saliva mixed with Kim's salty sweat, and swallowing it, hungrily. Lifting her head off of Kim's, now soaking wet abdomen, Bonnie looked up at the red head; licking her lips, slowly.

"Stop teasing me...", the red head demanded with a weakened attituded.

Bonnie smiled at her accomplishment... She had made Kim Possible puddy in her hands, and now, she was begging for more. Oh, yeah... the tanned brunette was definately enjoying herself.

"So... You want more...?", Bonnie taunted, while she parted the wet lips of Kim's waiting pussy with the tips of her index and middle fingers and slowly slid them down along both sides, before she delivered a single, strong trust into the red head.

Kim's breath suddenly caught into her throat, as she found it very difficult to breathe, now.

"Then, tell me what you desire...", Bonnie said, before she removed her fingers from Kim's throbbing opening and sucked them dry of all juices, "...and it's your's..."

Kim's head tilted back due to the torrent of fire that engulfed her. The red head wanted, so much, to Bonnie what she wanted her to do to her, but she was still unable to breath properly. In response to Kim's plite, Bonnie smiled deeply, before she dunked her head down, once again. Only, this time, the brunette feasted upon her original target.

Hungrily licking and fingering Kim's natch, Bonnie closed her eyes and began to stroke herself. Kim finally managed to get the air out of throat only to start breathing non-rhythmic, unpattered breaths. Bonnie was really good at this, and Kim was loving every moment of it.

Bonnie pried an opening unto Kim's women-hood and started devouring the red head's inner-workings with much sensual force; inserting her awaiting tounge into her and lashing about. Kim's head shot up ad she quickly glanced down at the tanned female continuing her work. Kim felt as though Bonnie was breathing searing hot flames into her, and it felt so incredible.

Kim's eyes widened and her eyebrows curled upward, as overwelming pleasure started to take her; grunting and yelping at Bonnie's irresistable actions. Before long, Bonnie ceased the stroking her own crotch, and lifted her hand to assist her other one. The brunette pried a slightly wider opening unto Kim's soaking wet vagina and continued the tounge lashing with a lot more force; lapping up the aburn's excess juices in the process.

The left side of Kim's red hair drooped over her face; covering her left eye, as she tried to focus her eyes on Bonnie, but soon found it to be quite impossible, due to the immense pleasure Bonnie was delivering. Soon, Kim launched her arms forward and tangled her fingers into Bonnie's hair, while never letting her torso hit the bed.

Feeling Kim's fingers within her brunette hair, Bonnie further intesified her ministrations. Only, this time, the tanned turcoise pushed her fingers onto Kim's swollen crotch, causing an unruly amount of pre-cum to gush out of her. Kim lifted her head and yelped loudly, while tighening her grip upon Bonnie's hair. Kim's lower back strength finally gave way to excaustion, as her torso collapsed unto the bed and her head dangled off the edge.

"Bonnie!", the red head yelled in pure ecstasy, as the grip on the tanned brunette's hair loosened, greatly.

Bonnie realized that Kim was approaching an orgasm, as her the aburn's hips started to buck forward. The brunette immediately ceased her meal, shifted to a sitting position, and scooted back away from Kim. The red head snapped her head up from it's dangling position, revealing a wide-eyed unfufilled look on her face; chest heaving for some much needed oxygen.

Kim lifted her torso to lean upon her elbows, once again and saw Bonnie clear on the other side of the bed with one leg seductively crossed over the other. If that wasn't an invitation, then what, the fuck, was, I ask you? Kim smiled despite herself, and crawled over to the smoking hot temptress. When the red head reached her destination, she grabbed hold of Bonnie's knees and forced them apart, despite the brunette's best efforts to keep them together.

"Damn you...", Bonnie huffed in excitement, as Kim slowly started to snake her body upon the tanned brunette's, "You're so lucky you're stronger than me..."

Kim was, now, fully on top of Bonnie. Both of their sleek bodies scolped against one another. With the two rivals, now, face to face, Kim gently caressed the sides of Bonnie's jaw, while loosing herself in the pools of the brunette's deep turcoise orbs.

"Oh, yeah...? Well, you're lucky if I don't snap that this wonderful body of your's in two lovely peices...", Kim taunted, before laying sweet kisses upon her tanned rival's neck.

Once again, Bonnie found herself in a breathless state of euphoria as Kim started to trail her kisses downward. Before long, Kim reached the brunette's breasts and savored the sweet tasted and smell. The red head steadily groped Bonnie's left breast while kissing and licking her other.

This, however didn't progress for as long as intended, as Bonnie uttered two, very familiar words.

"Fuck me...", she demanded.

After hearing these words echoing through her head, Kim broke her kisses on Bonnie's fleshy mounds and moved back upward to kiss the turcoise's lips again. Breaking that kiss as well, the red head lifted her torso off of the brunette, with her arms resting on either side of Bonnie head.

"You asked for it...", Kim said slyly.

Heh... Not the reaction you were expecting was it...?

Upon Kim's last words, she lifted her entire upper body off of Bonnie, but kept her waist where it was. The red head, then, lifted one of her legs over Bonnie's. Shifting more, comfortabley in her position, Kim wasted no time in slowly thrusting her waist into Bonnie's.

The tanned brunette let a gasped escape her lips. Then Kim thrusted her again. The emerald-eyed female continued to hump and pump her victim torturously slow; gaining complaintive moans from the turcoise. Although Kim was enjoying Bonnie's moans of unfufilled pleasure, she slowly found her self wanting to go faster... and faster she went.

Bonnie's arms whipped to either side of her person, as she stared deeply into Kim's jade orbs; her eyes were basically screaming at the red head to fuck her harder. Kim saw the look in her eyes, and couldn't help, but eagerly comply. Bonnie's raspy breathing became one with Kim's rhythmic actions, as the red head's thrusts became increasingly more feirce.

Bonnie lifted the leg that wasn't undernieth Kim's, and flipped it over the red head's shoulder. As a result, Kim's thrusts increased in strength.

"H... H-Harder... Fuck me harder...", Bonnie ordered breathlessly.

As much as Kim wanted to savor this moment, she did what she was told, "Harder...? I'll... I'll fuck you sensless...", she retorted with equal breathlessness.

Both of the rival's heads began to feel weightless, as the pussies slapped upon one another; harder and faster. Bonnie's back arched greatly at the immense sensation that washed over her. Never had the two females felt anything so extravigant. It felt as though, what they were doing was completely natural; that it was how things were supposed to happen.

"Kim...!", Bonnie called out, as the red head continued her pelvic assault.

Hundreds of beads of sweat started to leak out of their heated bodies, as they started to lose themselves in this burning hot moment. In time, nothing mattered anymore... The world around them vanished and they slowly approached an orgasmic finish. Feeling herself slipping, Kim quickend her pace once again, causing the brunette below her to buck her hips with brutal pleasure.

Bonnie constantly bucked her hips forward to collide with Kim's thrusting woman-hood; further sky-rocketing the fantastic feeling exchanged between the two.

"Ahh! Yes!! Take me by force! Hhh-aow, Kim, FUCK ME!!", Bonnie yelled as she came closer and closer to the inevitable orgasm.

With Kim, reaching the limit of her speed and prowess, she too felt her center weaken, as she drew close, unit FINALLY(!!!)

The two rivals screamed to the heavens as their euphoric, earth-shattering orgasms released unto one another. The screams that they exhaled were loud enough to wake the dead... and disturb the neighbors (can't remember how to spell it)... But anyone could say with all honesty at that point... Fuck the dead... Fuck the neighbors... That was just too damn good.

After a few moments, Kim looked down at Bonnie and just couldn't get enough of the expression on her rival's face. Blank and slightly gaped with her head tilted to the side. However, Kim didn't have the energy to smile, for she had excausted every ounce of her strength. Kim tirerdly fell back into a sitting position and leaned on her weakened, trembling elbows.

The red head allowed her thoughts to wonder for a time. Kim wallowed in the glorious success that she had done it... She had fucked the Queen of Middleton High School dry. But more than that... she may have found something very precious. Finding, deep within herself; the strength to move, Kim slowly crawled to Bonnie's side and tiredly let her body fall limp.

It was at this time, that Bonnie snapped out of her euphoric haze and tilted her head to the other side to see Kim lying next to her with her eyes closed, peacfully. The worn and torn brunette suddenly felt very happy... Very happy, indeed. If this was how you made up with someone you hated... well it was definately a start...

Bonnie slowly started to lose conciousness; staring at Kim's form... That is, of course, before she felt an arm snake around to the other side of her belly. Bonnie's eyes slightly opened to see a wakened Kim smiling happily at her. Bonnie couldn't help but smile back.

"So... does this mean... that...", Bonnie started to say, before Kim suddenly pulled the brunette closer to her with strength that came from nowhere.

Afterwards, Kim planted a tender kiss upon Bonnie's cheek, "Yes... it does...", she said warmly, before suddenly falling into a deep well needed slumber.

Bonnie watched Kim sleep for, but a few moments, before she fell asleep as well. And with that, the two rivals stayed like that... througout the rest of the day...

Kim Possible... When you wake up... Say hello... to your new girlfreind...

How... in the HELL(!) did things happen like this...?

_**CUT!!!!! Excellent, People!! That was just fantastic! Wonderful show you pulled off KiBo!! Well, folks, that's it , for now. Tune in next time, for more of the unpresidented maddness. Later!**_


	7. Uneasy Confessions

**_Kim Possible_**

**_How Things Happen_**

**_Well, I'm back y'all! Hmph... Got a few good reactions and not so good reactions in contrast to my last two chapters, but shit, who am I to complain? All are welcome... All are welcome... It's time to continue this twisted array of improbable shit! With lots of twists, turns, curvy falls, and bumpy ass rides, with all the bang, crash, zoom, tappity, zip, vroom, smash, cer-BLAMO!!!!!!_**

**_... ... ... ... Yes I know... _****_I'm basically commanding you guys to hate me..._**

**_ONWARD!!!!_**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Uneasy Confessions

* * *

Kim's POV

_... Wow..._

Yeah... first word that came to my mind...

_... Wow..._

Second word that came to my mind...

_... ... Wow..._

Are we just about just about done, here... ... ... I thought as much... Anyway, I awoke lying on my side while my eyes still rested, as memories of... what just happened, sprung back into the fray. Never, in the course of my life, have I ever conceived of doing what I had just did. I drifted to sleep with the thoughts that this little connection with a certain brunette wouldn't last... at all...

However, as I regained my senses from my sleepy persona, and felt warm soothing breath, along with bare skin touching my own, those thoughts vanished from existence. I knew EXACTLY who was next to me when I woke up, and truth be told... I really didn't care. In fact... I actually felt... happy.

Even though I truly wished to stay, I knew that I had stayed for long enough. Knowing how my luck had been, lately, getting out of Bonnie's house was the prudent course of action. I slowly and carefully opened my eyes; the presence of beauty gracing my vision. There, lying before me, was Bonnie Rockwaller; slumbering with a smile of blissful satisfaction on her face.

Upon further speculation, I noticed that we must have stirred around quite a bit in our sleep... One of Bonnie's arms was wrapped comfortably beneith the pit of my arm, with her hand resting upon my shoulder blade. Her other hand was rested on the center of my chest, whilst, her free leg tangled itself securely around my waist.

My hand, SOMEHOW, found it's way around Bonnie's waist, with my hand clasped upon her firm rear. My other hand was merely lying in, what little space existed between us. With only centimeters of empty space aparting us, I quickly found it increasingly difficult to actually want to leave.

God... Just looking at her made my heart melt, but I also knew that the longer I stayed, then the harder it would be for me to leave... I had go. She looked so peacful in her sleep and I didn't want to wake her.

_Sorry, Beautiful... I have to leave, now... _

With that last thought, I steeled myself, despite my slightly lingering fatique and attempted to pry myself from Bonnie without disturbing her. However, upon doing this, I felt Bonnie's limps grip tighter.

_Oh... Well, this could be a problem..._

I had no time to waste, so I tried again... The same results stood.

_Dammit, Bonnie... I have to get out of here before..._

I tried again with a lot more effort, but that only made Bonnie strengthen her attempts to keep me where I was; extributing a small moan of sleepy distress.

_Great... Now I'm stuck..._

Yeah... If I tried too hard I would wake her up and I just couldn't bring myself to do it, but I HAD to go! I attempted to pry myself out of my perdicament again, only to see Bonnie's face cringe irritation and longing; letting out a louder and more frustrated moan. I innwardly grimaced at the thought of making Bonnie sad by leaving her, but it had to be done...

_If... I could just... freakin'... Grr!_

Eventually, my frustration got the better of me, and I placed both of my hands on Bonnie's torso; just below her breasts, and started to push myself out of her grasp. As I succeeded, however, Bonnie's moans shifted to desperate whimpers. Although it was rather saddening, I ignored Bonnie's whimpers and managed to pry myself away from her, completely.

Immediately hopping over the edge of the Queen-sized bed, I looked up toward the ceiling, placed my hands on my hips, and let out a hushed sigh. I took in my surroundings and found that it was night-time... and that I was still completely naked. I took this time to settle my thoughts. Upon doing so, my eyes scaled my current location and saw my previously disgaurded shorts.

Before I could act to retrieve them, I heard a stirring in the bed behind me, followed quickly by a sleepy moan. I didn't turn my head to look at Bonnie... I couldn't. Otherwise, I'd...

"K...Kim...?", Bonnie groaned sleepily, before slowly rising to sit up on her side, "Are you leaving...?"

_Oh, dammit...!_

At the sound of Bonnie's tired and, somewhat, desperate voice, I felt an impecable wave of of guilt wash over me. If that wasn't bad enough, then spinning my head to look at her wouldn't lighten the sitch any further... buuuut, like the dumb ass I was, I did, just that. Just the pathetic look on Bonnie's face made me want to crawl back where I was and craddle her with all the affection I could give.

As I felt my will dwindling, I calmed my urges, by merely sitting back down on the edge of the bed. I leaned back on my arms and turned my head to where I could just barely see Bonnie from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah... Gotta jet...", I said, expecting a few, not so pleasant things from Bonnnie, for some reason.

Bonnie further lifted herself, until she was sitting upon her knees. Placing both of her hands upon her lap, Bonnie stared at me and smiled.

"Don't worry about it.", she said with a nonchalant shrug, "I know excactly what you mean."

Before I could comment on that any further, my mind drifted back to earlier events. Althought, I felt a sense of happiness, even after what happened... I wasn't all that sure about Bonnie.

"I'm sorry...", I said solemnly.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow to me, "For what?", she asked, as she was quite confused by my sudden appology.

"Sorry for...", I hesitantly began, whilst straightening my heads direction to look away from Bonnie, completely, "earlier..."

Silence...

An uncomfortable one, at that.

_Oh, please don't hate me? I really am sorry!_

I slowly felt my heart sink into an unknown pit in my chest, as the silence continued, when all of the sudden, I felt two arms snake around my waist and a chin rest upon my shoulder. As I felt this, a relieved grin tugged at my face.

"Again... Don't worry about it.", Bonnie reassured me, before she closed her eyes and scootched up towards me; pressing her own waist against my rear, with both of her knees on either side of me, "Things happen..."

My smile widened at Bonnie's words. I never really believed that I would see this side of Bonnie... The REAL Bonnie. Not the vengful Queen-B everyone knows at school, but the Bonnie Rockwaller; uncovered (figuritively speaking, of course), and sencere... It felt wonderful... Like I could finally let my gaurd down with her, after all these years.

_To think that every event between us over the years, have come down to this..._

In my thoughts, I suddenly realized that, maybe... in the remote possible fashion, I could have actually fallen for this girl. Though, I felt it at the time, I knew full, damn well, that it could have been way too early for something like that. Sure, we fucked... Still one of the last people I'd ever expect to do it with, mind you, but nonetheless, I had to see where we really stood.

_I don't want to fight anymore... I want to be with you, but I have to find out how I REALLY feel about... us..._

Before I could dwell on these thoughts any further, Bonnie tightened her embrace and lifted her lips to my ear.

"Kim... Listen, I know what we said earlier. But... I really don't want to rush things...", the brunette whispered.

I closed my eyes in agreement. Though, I didn't expect Bonnie to be so frank, I knew she spoke truth.

"I know...", I whispered.

More silence...

Now, this wasn't the awkward, uncomfortable silence that often reared it's ugly head... No. This was that type of silence that allowed me to think clearly. As Bonnie remained clinged to me from behind, my mind raced.

_Did she really, just say that? I can't believe it... She actually feels the same way... Okay, Kim. Don't get too damn excited here, I mean, after all, its better to be safe than sorry, right...? Right... Don't rush it... Schmoooooz..._

"So, then... Does this at least mean that we're friends, now...?", Bonnie asked, breaking the silence.

_Well, what kind of question is that? _

"Of course, Bonnie...", I said as though it should have been painfully obvious, "But I think its important to lay down a few ground rules, here..."

As though Bonnie had already caught on to what I was saying, she released her embrace and put a reasonable distance between us; sitting on her knees with her hands on her lap again.

"First: clothes... Now...", I calmly ordered, whilst keeping my back turned.

Upon hearing this, Bonnie quickly scaled the room for her garments and found them without a problem. I, too, rose from the bed and tracked down my tanned shorts, slipped them on, and started looking for my blue mid-drift... And having one Hell of a time doing so.

Getting dressed immediate, Bonnie hopped back upon the bed in her original position and noticed that I was still looking for my shirt. She eyed me in confusion while my back was turned to her.

"Whats wrong...?", she asked, but I didn't asnwer.

Instead, I haulted my search, giving a nervous chuckle, before I turned my head, ever so slightly in Bonnie's direction.

"I, uh... sorta left my shirt downstairs...", I hesitated.

Bonnie blinked twice, before her eyes widened with realization. Her family would be home any minute, and having a digaurded shirt laying at the foot of the stair-case leading to Bonnie's room wouldn't be the most inspiring thing in the world. Bonnie swiftly slid off of the bed and went for the door of her room.

"Okay. My closet is just to the left of you. Pick any shirt you want from it. If worse comes to worse, and everyones downstairs already, I'll give the wall a good whacking. The moment you hear that sound, get out of here.", Bonnie instructed, while intently holding the door knob.

I nodded in silent agreement, before I turned to my left and slid the closet's double-doors open. As I did, Bonnie quickly opened the door to her room and left.

* * *

Bonnie's POV

I hastely ran through the long hallway until I reached the stair-case leading down to the living room. I hesitated before I made my way down the stairs... I knew that if they had been down there already, I'd probably get myself in trouble... In more ways than one. I gulp loudly, but shoved my current thoughts to the side, before I treaded slowly and quietely down the stairs; hoping against the very grace of hope, that the family wasn't there.

As I stealthily snuck down the steps, Kim's shirt caught my eye.

_Yes... Its still there..._

In my relief, I involuntarily quickened my pace; making a quick snatch for the shirt as I arrived at the floor. I stood up; breifly eyeing the shirt, before the sound of my name rang monotonously within the confines of my ear. My head slumped into my shoulders as my eyes closed tightly.

_Oh, Jesus, no... The only ones who are able to make my ears ring like that, are..._

I grudgedly turned my head in the direction of the voice that sounded my name, peeled my eyes open and saw-Da da-da-DAAA(!)-my sisters...

"Oh... Hey...", I responded with more than just a little bit of my usual resentment for the little bitches.

"Hey, Little Sis. Why are you still awake?", Connie began.

"You do know what time it is, right?", Lonnie finished my other sister's sentence.

I fell back and pressed my back against the wall, "Yeah it's late, but its also a weekend. I was getting a good amount of sleep until I was awakened, no thanks to _you_ two, I'm guessing...", I retorted with boldness I never knew I had.

_Wwwwwhoa... Where the Hell did that come from?_

Connie and Lonnie gave me... The Eye... God dammit. How I hated The Eye.

"You mind repeatin' that, Bon Bon?", Connie said, as she smiled evilly at me.

As though, completely oblivious to my fearful inner workings, I kicked things up a notch.

"Why bother? If all you idiots are gonna do is talk me to death, then I may as well stay up all damn night.", I said with more venom than I had EVER had in my words; resisting the urge to slap my hand over my mouth.

_What the fuck, Bonnie?! Do you have any idea what you're saying?! These are your sisters you're talking to! They'll tear you to shreds! They'll make you eat shit if you bad mouth them like this... ... ... Keep going!_

"Idiots?!", Lonnie exclaimed at my sudden boldness, "Do you have any idea who you're mouthin' off to?"

I scoffed at them for the first, "Okay, before I answer that question, let me correct myself. I meant to say _idiot_, seen as how Connie's supposed to be the smart one.", I mocked.

Lonnie grunted angrily at my comment, but I wasn't finished, yet.

"And to answer your question, I'd have to say that I'm mouthin off, as you so humbly put it, to my two sisters, who I'm guessing have nothing better to do than pick on me at this time of the night. So I'm gonna go on a limb, here and say that you two have pretty much thrown away everything that could loosely be called your pathetic lives, for the sake of mediocer enthrolment... How touching...", I taunted wittingly.

_Lets reveiw... Becoming freinds with Kim: Super. Making it with her in my bed: Terrific. Getting a load off of the looks on my sisters faces after what I had just said: PRICELESS!!!!_

"Well, look who finally decided to drop a pair of balls, now...", Connie said.

"Oh, right and I suppose you would know all about that with your extrat-er-estical knowledge, wouldn't you. Whoops, I forget. You and Chad had that ugly little spat last week, huh?", I said with mock sympathy.

Heh... Someone was fuming, now.

"What did you just say to me, you arrogant little BITCH?!?!", Connie yelled at the top of her lungs, glaring at me .

"Up your's, Heidy", I calmly retorted, flipping them both off, before marching back up the stairs, "Just don't wake me again. I'm tired and I wanna get some sleep."

The very second that I reached the center of the stair-case, Connie barked my name. I looked back down and saw her hyperventilating with her fists clinched, while Lonnie stood in place, dumbfounded at everything that was happening.

"You slutty peice of disgraceful trash!!! You get your ass back down here, you little bitch! You don't EVER talk to me like that!! **EVER**!!!!", Connie shouted after me.

With my back still turned, I placed one hand upon my waist and looked back at my older sister.

"We-heh-heh-heh-ell... I don't know exactly why you decided not to pull your head out of ass long enough to hear that I JUST told you that I needed to get some sleep... but I guess it can't be helped.", I said, almost sadistically.

Oh, God. Seeing Connie; the sibling that teases and taunts me the most when Lonnie isn't around, stare at me with widened eyes and her jaw nearly falling off of her skull... Damn, I felt good! I felt like, for the first time ever... **EVER**(!!!!!)... I had conquered my sisters. And Connie did not like it.

As I started back up the stairs, I awaited the fully anticipated 'Hate Cry'. A triumph that I have waited to taste for years, but seemed, as though it would be, forever out of my reach... But wouldn't know it?

_**"BONNIIIIIIE**_!!!!!!", Connie nearly shrilled, not even getting so much as a drop of attention from me.

_Ahhhh, YES!!! Sweet triumph!!!!!!_

I felt, now, as though I... was God! I had FINALLY done it. I had ran circles around Connie in smart-alek comments, and looked hotter than Lonnie, while doing it!

_Whoes got the rest, now, Bitches?! Huh?! Whoes got the rest, NOW?!?! _

"YOU LOOK AT ME, WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!!", Connie yelled after me again.

Aaaaand of course, I paid the bitch no mind.

I was so lost in this mometous occasion, that I didn't even noticed the ever-presently stupified look that was still plastered upon Lonnie's face... She just stared at me. When I disappeared from sight, I heard Connie growl with rage, and start running up the stairs... Then, she stopped for some reason.

I leaned against the wall, out of sight, and listened.

"Connie! Just let it go!", Lonnie demanded, holding Connie's arm.

"I am NOT just gonna stand here and let that little faliure back-sass me! Who does that loser think she is?!", Connie yelled.

Lonnie was silent for moment... Then she sighed, "Sis? I think we need to talk...",

-------

After hearing that, I decided to just let my gaurd down for a time. Then, the thought form of a very familiar person raced through my mind.

_Kim!_

With that thought, I quietly raced to my room, as not to arouse any suspiscion, but upon my arrival, I saw... nothing... Just an empty room and an open window; the wind, gracefully dancing with my curtains. Although, I knew full damn well that it was kinda what we planned and that she had to leave... I couldn't stop a wave of saddness from taking me.

My face saddened and I made my way to my bed; sitting upon it solomnely.

_What happened to me back there? I never felt so alive and on top... Or at least when it came to my sisters. That was incredible. But where did it come from? I would never have even consider, much less, fathomed doing what I had just did. What could have came over me..._

It was with these thoughts that the answer came to me in ernest...

_Kim... _

The memories of what Kim had told me earilar that day surged the cooridoors of my mind.

_This all happened because of you, didn't it... Everything is because of you... You gave me the strength to do, what I thought would be impossible. Now, I feel like... I..._

I felt tears of joy stream down my face.

_Like I'm free... You did this for me, Kim... And... And... And, God DAMMIT, Woman, I want you! Fuck! Don't you know sarcasm when its present?! I don't wanna JUST take things slow and be friends! What kind of bullshit is that?! I want YOU!! Your smart, beautiful, talented, and hot, commited, surly, gracious and hot, funny, witty, and hot-BONNIE, you're relapsing!!!_

It was true... I couldn't deny it any longer... I wanted Kim Possible. I needed Kim Possible.

_Dammit! If only she wasn't taken...! I hope you realize how lucky you are, Stoppable. To have such a hot woman you can call your own... But... But... Oh! I want her too! This is so frustrating! I don't want to tear them apart... Kim would hate me... But who says you have to break them up to have Kim... Hmm... Maybe I... Ah. I don't know. _

I rose from my feet and started pacing around my room; wiping the tears off of my face.

_But wouldn't that count Kim as a cheater... You want her, don't you... Of course I want her, but the fact that her and Stoppable are damn near inseperabale, how can I get around that... much less compete with it?_

A twinge of doubt began to suface... but I easily snapped out of it.

_NO!!!! I won't give in! Not anymore...! Somehow, I just know that I can make things work out... Ah. But I know how stubborn that girl can be. She'd more than likely want to stay friends for a long time... No! I don't wanna just be friends, Kim! I WILL find a break you and you WILL be mine!_

With that final thought, I felt myself getting tired.

_Hmph... Well, thats new. I sleep the day away and suddenly I'm tired again... Oh, well._

I rose from my bed, walked to my bathroom, and rewarded myself with a nice warm shower. Afterwards, I slipped on my silky, white night-gown and crawled upon my bed. Slipping under my covers, I suddenly wished that Kim was RIGHT there with me. I wanted to hold her... so bad.

_I want you, Kim Possible. And one way or another... you will be mine. Ron can keep his girlfreind, but I want a peice of her all to myself... And I WILL have her..._

* * *

**NEXT DAY: SUNDAY AFTERNOON**

Kim's POV

My day went by perfectly... I woke up that morning feeling great, I completed my chores feeling great... Everything was just perfect. I could even talk to Ron like I used to. Although I still felt bad about not telling him all that transpired between Bonnie and I, but at this point... it was all water under the bridge.

Pluse; adding the extra bonus, I have final come to real terms with Bonnie. We're friends at last.

_Although, I wouldn't mind going another round with her in bed... NO!!!!!!!! Slow down Kim. You and Bonnie are just freinds... Don't start thinking nasty perverted thoughts about your friends... _

To fuck, and then establish each other as freinds and nothing more, may have sounded... out of the norm... but I thought it was fine... Didn't I?

_Oh, don't start this again, Kim! Just shut up and enjoy your walk..._

-

I was walking at the park, wearing tight black jeans, white shoes, and for what reasons, I am not capable of comprehending, I was wearing the pink mid-drift sweater that I took from Bonnie's house the other day.

After an early date with Ron, I decided to just kick back and enjoy the simplicity of it all. The birds, the trees... yeah... Worthless shit. I felt so light, that the very sight of the kids running on the playground made me smile. Everything was just sublime.

Then, I got a text on my wrist-watch Kimmunicator... from Bonnie...

_Oh..._

Feeling a little excited, I read the text intently, but... it was short.

**_"Turn around"_**

For some odd reason, a switch in my brain was shot off, and I spun around and saw...

_Enchanting Goddess of the SUN!!!!_

There she was... wearing blue jean short-shorts (AGAIN!!!!!), brown high-heels, a black, open dancers jacket (you know, those jackets that look very small), and absolutely NOTHING underneith... Save for a tight fitting tube-top that hugged snuggley around her near perfect breasts. Bonnie smiled at me while placing a hand on her hip.

"Like what you see, Kim?", she teased.

Though, I heard what she said, I didn't answer Bonnie right away. For, my eyes were still locked upon her perfections

_God, oh God, oh God... She's so hhhhot... KIM!!!! Freinds, remember?!_

I snapped out of my haze and looked Bonnie in the eyes, "Y-You... You look... different, Bonnie.", I managed to say without making a total ditz out of myself.

Bonnie's smile brightened, before she advanced closer to me. I didn't know why, but my body tensed a great deal.

_What is she doing...?_

"I feel different...", Bonnie said, before her eyes trailed down to the shirt I was wearing and giggled, "I see that you're wearing one of my pattened desighner shirts, huh?"

I looked at her wearily with a smile, "Oh, don't flatter yourself, Bon Bon.", I mocked.

We both shared a hardy laugh, for a time. Once we finished, Bonnie gazed into my eyes... which, for some reason, made me feel a bit uneasy.

"Uh... Bonnie? Hellooo?", I called out.

Before I even had the chance to draw breath, Bonnie lunged forward and locked me in a tight and nearly crushing hug; slipping her arms underneith mine. Though I was caught off gaurd by this, I stood there for about two seconds before I relaxed and savored the unexpected embrace and reflexably returned it.

"Thank you...", Bonnie cooed sencerly.

"For what... Bonnie.", I asked, while thouroghly enjoying the hug.

"For giving me the strength to do what I thought I never could.", she answered.

Bonnie pulled away from me and held both of my shoulders in her hands.

"Thank you...", she said graciously.

My cheeks grew warm and averted my eyes a bit, "No big.", I said casually.

Bonnie released my shoulders, "Heh. That's where you're wrong Kim. You may have possibly saved my life...", she said, as she, too averted her eyes.

Though I really didn't know what she meant at the time, I decided to just bite my tounge and excepted the note of graditude. Suddenly, thinking back to the time before I left Bonnie's house, I fell into a fit of uncontrolable giggles. I brought my hand to mouth to help calm the sudden fit, but that proved useless.

"What?", Bonnie said, while trying in vein, to force down an ammused smile that came from hearing my laughter, "What's so funny?"

I calmed my laughter just enough to speak.

"While... we're on the topic...", I said between giggles. "I just wanna say that... If I could've seen the look on your sisters' faces... when you told them off..."

I couldn't even finish my sentence, because of my laughter, but soon, Bonnie joined me.

_Guess she found it as ammusing as I did..._

" Hey... They had coming... for years...", Bonnie stated between her own fit of laughs.

After a few moments of that, Bonnie invited me to walk and talk with her through the park. I agreed of course.

_Hell, why not? It's a beautiful day, I'm in a good mood, and so far, we're off to good start._

-

We walked around for quite some time, and to my unbridled enjoyment, we wouldn't shut up. Without a single moment of awkward silence between us, Bonnie and I found that we had much more in common we ever thought possible. Though, that didn't exactly stop us from getting into spats about whoes better in a few things.

_Yeah... She definately still got it..._

It felt like things couldn't any better between us. Bonnie and I had become good friends over a breif period of time, and she still knows how to keep me on my toes in term of our little rivalry. Always challenging me... I loved it. Of course, if we hadn't been rivals for as long as we did, we probably wouldn't have grown on each other so quickly.

_I guess Fate really has a funny way of fucking with you, doesn't it?_

Once I checked the time, I was astounded as to where the Hell it went! We were walking and talking for over two hours. The moment I realized the time, is when I could feel the fatique in my legs.

"Hey, Bonnie? Can we sit for a moment?", I asked, as I held my throbbing thigh muscles.

Bonnie nodded and scaled the area, before spotting a free stone park-table stationed under a tree.

"There", she said; pointing to the spot.

Once we got to the table, I took my seat; facing the other direction, while leaning my elbows back upon the table itself. Bonnie sat beside me upon the table; crossing her legs and resting her foot on the stone seat. There, we enjoyed the nearly breath taking view of the mountainous horizon.

Without even thinking, I turned my head toward Bonnie's direction and was immediately greeted by a very familiar sight. Knowing exactly what would happen if I stared any longer, I quickly tore myself from the glorious sight... Only to constantly shift glance after glance at it.

_Damn! Kim Possible's Kryptonite..._

Well... if you haven't been able to tell... It was Bonnie legs that plunged me into this funk. Eventually, My glances change to a full, hard-on stare. Though I kept my head straight, as not to catch Bonnie's attention.

_Kim, you're pathetic. Even though you just wanna be friends, you can't even bring yourself to get over her wonderful legs... Argh! There I go, again! Why is it that I can't control where my eyes roam, when I'm around Bonnie...? Why does it matter? You can look can't you? Its not like she'll mind... Oh, Kim! Stop it! Let's just try to keep Chivalry alive, okay... Oh, sure. Like that stopped you from Smurfing her brains out... Argh! That was a mistake that shouldn't have happened! I just wanna be freinds... Sooo, you're still staring at her legs; why?_

Before the personal arguement with myself continued, the very objects of my weakness seemed to stir around. Bonnie slightly raised the leg that hung over the other and lowered it again; sensuously rubbing them together, all the while, tensing the muscles within them. Without realizing it, my eyes widened.

_No, God dammit! Thats it! I have to start a conversation, before I totally lose it._

Averting my eyes away from Bonnie's glisening limbs, I sighed to myself.

"Bonnie...?", I said.

"Hmm...", she sofly responded.

"Can I ask you a personal question..."

* * *

Bonnie's POV

_Uh-oh..._

I suddenly didn't like where this was starting to turn. I don't know why... but even though I wanted to get personal with Kim, I didn't expect her to come on first... That worried. But, I veiled all possible traces of my worry, and answered.

"Shoot...", I said, crossing my arms below my chest and slighty leaning forward.

"You and I are freinds, right?", she asked me.

_Oh, God. I already hate where this is going!_

I banished my last thoughts, "Of course we are, K. You said it yourself, remember?", I assured sencerely.

Kim looked up at me, "Then I have to know... Its been bothering me for years.", Kim said.

_Oh, Please don't-... Wait a second. Years?_

I shifted my eyes to her's with a quizilogical look.

"From the times that we really didn't get along, Why was Ron targeted?", she asked me.

That was a low... blow. I really didn't expect Kim to be so frank about such a thing. Though, it wasn't exactly what I thought Kim was going to bring up, I winched at the sudden bluntness that I was faced with. I was torn by the thought of telling her what she wanted to know... She had no idea.

"Kim...", I began meekly, "Th-thats... not a happy topic."

Appearantly, that only fueled the flames of curiousity. Kim rose from her seat and climbed upon the stone table; sitting right beside me, instead.

"Try me...", she dared, while never taking her eyes off of mine.

_Kim... What should I say... I... I just don't... I didn't ever want you to find out about any of that. _

"I... I...", I tried to speak, but the words remained lodged in my throat, so I forced myself to get them out, "I just don't... know how to began..."

I could see that it was obvious to Kim that I, pretty much, felt like crap. I couldn't even bring myself to look at her, anymore.

"Okay. I'll assist.", she said gravely, "Has he ever made you feel bad about yourself?"

I shook my head.

"Didn't think so... Has he ever done anything in his power to make your life miserable?", she presisted.

I closed my eyes to stop the mysterious burning that engulfed them, and shook my head again. Kim returned her gaze from me, back to the scenery.

"Hm... Has he ever done anything to hurt you?", she asked, one last time.

I suddenly started to shiver slightly, "Of course not... Why would he ever-", I started, before I was cut off by Kim.

"That's my point exactly, Bonnie...", she said faithfully, "Ron is the gentlest, sweetest and quite possibly, one of the most creative souls that I have ever been graced with. Despite what so many people see him as, Ron's selfless attitude has only made him stronger over the years. He's been constantly tormented by so many people... for so many years, and all he ever did was take the beat down and rise again as the same cheese-munchin', lug nut that I fell in love with. Even though, I never understood back then, Ron had always searched and found the goodness in everyone... Everyone, Bonnie."

Kim's words tore through me... like a drill. With each word, I felt my heart growing weaker with something that I wasn't used to feeling. Something that, until I became freinds with Kim, I never allowed myself to feel. I closed my eye-lids tighter as Kim continued. It burned...

"No man can ever hold a candle to my Ron. Everyone always look down on him, because he's different... because he knows more than anyone, that this world is in serious need of more individuals and because of it, he's punished with everything; be it physically or verbally. But no one understands... No one understands what lengths Ron would actually go to make sure that everyone can sleep peacfully at night. When he helps me save the world, he's not my sidekick, he's my partner. And after all the times I took his good heart and intentions for granted, I know that he always had my back, and always will. No one can compare to his kindess, or-"

"God. Stop it! Stop it!! Stop it!!!", I yelled, as the ocean of long awaited and well-hidden tears burst from my eyes.

Kim shot her glance back to me in surprise and saw me tearing. Which only added to her shock.

"Don't you think I know what Ron has gone through?! Don't you think I'm aware of how much torment he's endure?!", I started choking with pitiful sobs as I continued, "Don't think I know what I've put him through???"

"Bonnie. Hey, hey, no. Bonnie, don't cry", Kim attempted to comfort me; taking my hands within her own, and lifting them slightly, "Please don't cry..."

I couldn't help it... I HATED crying like that. Up until the last three days before, I had never allowed myself to be taken by such emotions. I always believed myself to be stronger than that. But, with every breath I inhaled, the overwelming, soul shattering guilt that burrowed its way into my heart, caused me to cry harder and harder.

"Don't you know how much of his suffering I'm responsible for?! Calling him a loser and verbally attacking him, only scratched the suface of what I've done, Kim...", I said without realizing it, for the most part.

Kim nodded her head at me for encouragement to go on...

"I've constantly insulted him and put him down, because I was an evil little bitch who couldn't figure out why he was the way he was. No matter how much I tore into him verbally, and publically humiliated him, he would never fall. He'd never break down, or give up. He always bounce back and give that smile of his. It made me so angry... that he could still try to treat me as an equal, despite all of the things I've done to make his life a living Hell. I... I hated him.", I grudingly said, trying ever so hard not to break down in sobs.

Kim held my hands tighter. I opened my eyes and returned her penatrating, yet comforting gaze.

"I understand all of that, Bonnie", Kim began, "But what I wanted to know was... why?"

At this point, my sobs were completely dead, but even greater saddness and guilt took me. I looked down at Kim's hands grasping my own, as an unusually large amount of tears started to well up in my eyes; washing my pupils with their impurity. I blinked hard, causing many drops of discarded tears to fly out of the sides of my eyes. Once I opened them, the tears fell down with untold freedom.

"I just want you to know... that this is where you're gonna hate me... a lot.", I warned through an uncharacteristically dead-panned voice.

Kim rose my hands up to her mouth and kissed them tenderly, "Never... Just, please don't be sad anymore... I don't wanna see you cry anymore.", she cooed softly.

My heart melted at Kim's words. But that didn't keep me from feeling any worse about what I was about to say. But Kim had to know. She had a right... to know.

_Please don't hate me..._

"...Ron... He was in my way... The only reason that everything about him pissed me off, was because he was the barrier. Confused...? Well this should clear things up a bit. In my eyes, Ron was the embodiment of persistance in the worst possible way. Everytime I'd try to get to you, he'd always be in the way... to support you whenever I ragged down on you. The first time he had ever done that, was ironically when I decided to dedicate my life to destroying you. I gave you one put down, and he defended you. I constantly showered you with insults, and he defended you. At first I paid no mind to him... then, over time, I started to think that he was the only thing seperating you and total detruction.", I said solemnly.

I looked back up at Kim, who had a expression on her face that was a interesting mixture of nothingness, intensity, and greif at the same time. Seeing this, I hesitated to move on... but I had to.

I sighed to myself; never looking away from Kim, "I started to think that if I could only get Ron out of the picture, you'd just be another face on the wall for me to erase. I shifted the brunt end of my insults towards him, in an attempt to back him off. But nothing worked. Not my verbal assaults, not my social put downs... nothing. As time passed on, the hate that I had for you... was brought on to him as well... Because of the fact that he was your arch support, and you were pretty much invincible to begin with, I was at a loss for options. I couldn't break either of you, and because of that, I attacked Ron, in the hopes that if you could no longer rely on him, then you would fall flat on your face."

I saw Kim wince at my last words, and I immediately felt like jumping off a bridge and ridding the world of such a spiteful bitch. Well, I guess Kim sensed that, because she held my hands tighter and actually smiled sencerely.

"Bonnie... What's done is done. You don't have to worry about it anymore. With the way Ron has been acting toward you lately, isn't safe to say that he's already buried the hatchet?", Kim asked me.

"Oh, Kim... You just... don't understand. There's no way he'd forgive me for everything I've done.", I sorrowfully insisted.

Kim smiled at me, "And what, pray-tell, have you done, that would hinder Ron Stoppable from forgiving you, when he see's the goodness in everything, no matter how grim?", she asked me quizzalogically.

Now, I felt like dropping dead at the heel.

"Kim... I don't know if you were ever able to tell... but after you and Ron hooked up, I started to become a lot more hostile with you two, but... more to Ron than you."

The look on Kim's face practically had the word confused writted all over it, so I continued.

"With you two going out, it was damn near impossible for me to even get close to accomplishing my stupid goal. It was when you two became closer, that I thought he simply had to be rubbed out; to be erased from the picture. That way, I could play my role, and take care of you without any mind, numbing problems. But the only way I could have done that, was by destroying _him_ first... but the end result was the same. No matter how hard I tried to make it seem like no one wanted him around... no matter how much I wanted him to wallow in the ubscerity of being deemed 'The School Loser'... he stood tall and smile at me... He smiled at ME! How can anyone endure all of that bullshit, brought on by a bitch who tormented him for her own selfish reasons and still smile, Kim?! How?!"

Kim released my hands and shifted her gaze back to the scenery.

"Didn't I tell you, already? Ron's self-less attitude has made him, damn near unbreakable.", Kim assured with unforeseen confidence.

I didn't even notice, until after a few seconds, that my mouth fell slightly agape, as I stared at Kim.

"B-B-But-"

"Bonnie...", Kim started; silencing me instantly, "There's something that I have to tell you... Something that I should have brought up a long time ago."

_What...? What does she mean?_

Before I had the chance to ponder on about it, Kim enlightened me to the enigma.

"Heh... Its kinda funny actually...", she began, while plastering a dead-panned smile, "But what I'm gonna tell you might piss you off. You see, everytime Ron and I met after school, if ever he had run into you, he would always have this... certain type of smile on his face. The first couple of years, I simply ignored it. I just thought that he was being Ron. Eventually, though at times, I really regret questioning his antics, 'cause I can get some pretty knuckle-headed answers, I asked him why he always had that smile on his face. Surprisingly I was given a direct answer... 'Bonnie'..."

Well, yeah... Just like Kim warned, I felt my irritation level start to rise, but I held my tounge. Kim continued.

"At first, I thought I understood where he was coming from. My original perception of what he reffered to was the simple fact that we COULD NOT get along. Then there was the case of you coming down on him like a ton of bricks for practically nothing.", Kim said, before I cut her off.

"What? He found that amusing, or something?", I said with the irritation in my voice as plain as the golden sun.

I didn't know exactly why, but that really did make me angry. I didn't understand why, nor did I really bother to question it, but what Kim had told me already was actually starting to get to me.

"Well, its like I told you, Bonnie; I _thought_ thats why he'd always have a content smile everytime we met after school. In all of its reality, he actually reffered to something a little deeper than that. What Ron had told me, was something that I would have denied 'till my passing, but... now that I understand you a lot better..."

_Hmm... Odd. Now my curiousity is piqued._

"Okay... So what did the man of a thousand faces have to smile about, then?", I asked a little more feircely than I had intended, but decided to let it go.

Kim continued without hestation, "Ron told me the reason why he had that smile on his face, and was immediately dumbfounded. He told me that the very fact that you put him down, taunted him, insulted him to no end, and otherwise, bitched him out, he couldn't help but smile. When he first told me that, I couldn't believe my ears... I thought that he would at least grow tired to the point of punching holes in the wall, but instead, that was the answer I got", Kim said with her smile never leaving her face.

Now, I was confused... Ney. Actually, I was bordered, more between the lines of flabbergasted, and mentally abstracted... Yeah, those are the words I'm lookin' for... I eagerly awaited Kim to continue as I was sure that she wasn't finished explaining... and this I HAD to hear.

"Oh, Lord. Buckle up Bonnie, cause this is where it's gonna piss you off...", Kim warned, as her smile waned a bit.

_Say what?! I thought we were passed that part! _

"When I asked him a little more about what he actually meant, he didn't hesitate to explain. He said that he saw it all...", Kim said.

"Saw it all? What's that supposed to mean?", I reluctantly asked, while my brain strenuously forbid me to say anything.

Kim's smile vanished, replacing it with a determined look, of sorts, "I asked him the same damn thing, and he said that he actually saw you.", she said.

I turned my attention straight ahead and shared Kim's gaze of the beautiful horizon, "Okay? He saw me... Saw me what?"

"No, no. He said that he saw it all in you... He saw _right_ through you. He told me that I never had to worry about standing up for him when ever you and him squared off, if I could help it. At first, I didn't really know what to think about that, but a few days afterwards, I brought myself to ask more about what he meant. I was curious..."

_You're not the only, Sister..._

"He further explained his reasons, and to me, he kinda made a little sense. Ron's perception of you had been surprisingly accurate the entire time you two had known each other. And even though, he did get irritated with you on occasion, he mentioned that life really wouldn't be complete, without Bon Bon Rockwaller...", Kim said corkily.

As I continued to stare into the horizon, I failed to notice my eyes widen with pure, unbridled shock and more than enough guilt, to make my stomach eat itself. I didn't even pay any mind to that STUPID nick-name. I just didn't know what to think, after I had heard that.

_Does... Does he truly believe that...? Ron..._

"Ron told me that, despite your tendancy to obsess over that damnable Food-Chain, strike others down with the Wrath of the Queen-B lest they followed you respectfully, and mastered the pattened art of vindictive bitchiness, he could see that you were just like the rest of us; trying to get around by doing the absolute best you could. He said that he understood the rivaly between you and I and that he wouldn't change it for the world. Needed the drama, or something like that."

Despite my, now, meloncholy disposition, I chuckled at those last words, but found myself in silence again.

_So... So this entire time, you... Ron, I... I..._

I couldn't explain it, but after a bit of thinking, I started to perk up.

"Your... serious, aren't you?", I asked.

"Every last sylobal, Bonnie. Ron meant everything that he said, and he stuck with it, even after all these years.", Kim said happily.

I felt so... happy. And, no, not the type of happy I got when I told my sisters off... No. Now felt as though I could free myself from the damnable guilt that haunted me these day. I could finally appologize to Ron for all of the horrible things I had done. I couldn't be happier about that.

------

Eventually, Kim and I talked for hours more, until dusk came. The only time we stopped to silence ourselves, was when we watched the sun descend behind the majestic mountain side. It was at that moment, that I knew we had to part, no matter how difficult it was for me. School night and all.

"Well, Kim. I guess we'd better get going...", I said.

Kim smiled at me, "Why, Bonnie. You almost sound like you're sad... You gonna miss me that much?", she teased.

I smiled back at the red head and rose from the stone table.

"Ha! Only if your cheer-leading ass isn't there for me to kick when we meet tomorrow.", I retorted with my pattened 'Bonnie smile'.

We both shared an amused giggle, before falling silent; merely enjoying each others company for, what little time we had left. But we had to cut it short.

"Alright, Bonnie. See you at school.", Kim said.

However, before she left, I abrubtly... and I mean, seriously, just out of nowhere, placed a hand on one of Kim's cheeks and brought my lips to meet with her's in a breif, but tender kiss. Pulling away immediately and staring into her deep green orbs.

"Thanks for understanding me, Kim...", I said, before turning tale, and walking off into the distance; leaving a gaping and wide-eyed Kim alone with her, no doubt, racing thoughts.

I grinned evilly to myself.

_And, thus begins Bonnie's Scheem..._

* * *

**_PHEW!!! Well, there ya have it, folks; the long awaited update of How Things Happen. It may have been a long time comin', but I think it was worth it, what with how much I loved writing this chapter. For those who have been going to this story, like, every fucking day to see if I updated... Sorry, but I do have other stories to work on (wink, wink). As always, rewiews will be welcomed by all. Sainara, my freinds!_**


	8. Changes in the Air

_**Kim Possible**_

_**How Things Happen**_

**_Uh-huh... Well, I'm glad to see that you guys at least have an interested in lesbo action... Sad-sacks... LOL JK! Anyway, this... is where the plot starts to thicken a bit more. But, hey, I'm not those type of writers that would add a plot-line to a hot yuri and deprive the readers of the sexiness I can produce... Though it may come on a little slow, I was sure to add my taste of humor and drama just to keep you guy entertained. Now then, if you can re-call, I mentioned a little sort that went something like 'Bonnie's Scheme', didn't I...? Well... ... Let it begin;)_**

**_Disclaimer: ... ... ... No... ... ..._**

**_Lets set it off!_**

* * *

Chapter 8: Changes in the Air

* * *

**MONDAY: MIDDLETON HIGH**

Ron Stoppable arrived at school with an empty conscence... and it definately showed. The thoughts of him acting too late because of his trusting in a certain someone, had riddled his mind with many unpleasant possiblities. He often wondered why things had to be so damn complicated. The looks on his face, and somewhat uncharacteristic demeanor determined that he was definately troubled about something. But it was a vast mystery to everyone... but even more so... to himself.

Ron had met with his girlfreind, Kim at her locker, where they went on about their usual dribble. Or at least they wouldn't have been if Ron was as talkable as he was before... But that wasn't the case, here... Not this time. Kim harbored her navy blue high-waters with her baby-blue T-shirt. While Ron wore his usual black sweater, red jersey, and tanned cargos.

"Hey, Ron? What's the big, these days?", Kim asked, whilst slamming her locker door shut, "You've been acting very meloncholy these days.

Ron was leaned up against a locker, iminently lost in the torrent of his own thoughts. With no response to her question, Kim waved her hand in front of his face.

"Um, Ron? Yo! Earth to Mr. Cheese.", she nearly shouted.

"Huh? Wha-", Ron dumbly responded, snaping out of his thought written haze, "What was I doin'"

Kim lowered and shook her head, while smiling, "Proving once again, that the perverbial black hole of Bueno Nacho, has cheese on the brain.", she sarcastically replied.

Ron gave a light chuckle to Kim's remark and started walking in the direction of his home-room class, which was... very odd, to say the least. Usually, Ron was in no particular hurry to get to class. Esspecially if class didn't start for another five minutes. With these thoughts in mind, Kim followed her boyfriend.

"Ron, seriously.", she said when she caught up to the blonde boy, "What's wrong. You're not as cheery as as you used to be. Did something happen."

Without looking at Kim, Ron smiled meekly, "Well... you could say that... but the good thing is that it isn't anything that can't be solved with a little more time... ", Ron said.

This was enough to cause Kim to stop in her tracks and watch her boy continue his walk, as though he didn't realize that the red head had stopped. Kim eyed him worriedly; tossing her brain up and down trying to figure out what happened to the lug-nut to make him so... un-Ron-like. But... Deep in the confines of the red headed teen heroine's mind, a familiar little gremlin poisoned her with thoughts with possible reasons. Reasons that would ultimately destroy everything that made her and Ron inseperable...

However, Kim was miraculously able to ease these thoughts into the mental volt to never be opened again. Though she was able to shift her focus away from her previous notions, Kim was simply STUCK with a lingering, agonizing feeling. Time seemed to become painfully slow for the red head, as she watched Ron fade from view.

_"Ugh...", _she grimaced before grasping her chest to sooth a sudden sting of pain in her heart,_ "What... What's this feeling?" _

_-_

Before long, Kim was alone in the school hall; still staring at the empty space in which Ron had vanished. For reasons she couldn't explain, the feelings that haunted her began to catch hold of her. Thing is, the only time a strong woman like Kim Possible would ever let emotions get the better of her is when they're really, really strong... and this one took the cake.

Still holding her chest, Kim failed to notice another form approach her from behind. Without any rhyme or reason, the red head felt two hands playfully dig their fingers into the sides of her abdomen. Letting out a surprised yelp, quickly followed by a breif fit of laughter, Kim spun around and met the smiling face... of Bonnie Rockwaller.

Wearing her light blue jacket, form-fitting under-shirt, and blue jean short-skirt, Bonnie had greeted her new red headed friend. Kim's little spinaroony inevidably edged their bodies and faces inches apart from each other.

"Hey", she said in a formal, yet somehow, and barely noticable sultary tone.

"Bonnie", she whined playfully, and chordling a bit, "Don't sneak up on me like that."

Bonnie's smile widened, "Hey, I was just seeing why you haven't gone to class yet, Miss Possible." the brunette feined her steady warning voice.

Though, Bonnie's answer did not come. For, at around the same time, both of their gazes slowly shifted downward; noticing where the tanned famale's hands were still station... then looked back up to each other. Taking, but, mere moments to drink in their position, they both pulled away from each other and blushed, while trying to look at everything else in the area, except for each other.

"So, uh...", Kim began, before clearing her throat to re-adjust herself, "Why-Why aren't _you_ on your way to class, huh?"

"Oh... I just saw you hangin' around, so-", Bonnie began before her sentence was finished for her.

"-You were watching me...", Kim said with a bit of a smile that she didn't mean to plaster upon her face.

Bonnie shot a wink at Kim, making her flinch back, blink twice, and blush a little.

_"Kim... ... She's just playin' with you... Calm dowm",_ the jade-eyed cheer-leader reasurred herself.

Bonnie began scaling the area for a certain blonde teenage boy. If you're wondering who... than you really need to start doin' your homework, people.

"Where's Ron, Kim?", she said, before looking at the jade-eyed female again, "I figured he'd be with you."

Kim averted her eyes downward. Something that Bonnie wasn't very comfortable with.

"Hey. Hey, Kim. You okay?", Bonnie said, trying to garder the teen heroine's attention.

Kim looked back up at Bonnie, "He went to homeroom... but...", she hesitated.

"What?", the tanned cheer-leader pried.

Then the minute bell sounded.

Kim shook her head and smiled, "Oh... It's nothing. We should... probably get to class right about now.", she suggested.

Bonnie stared at Kim with a bit of concern for a moment, before nodding.

"Yeah, you're right.", Bonnie chimmed.

With that, the two rivals shared one last glance, before walking to pass one another. However, once they were at level positions with each other, Bonnie leaned to her side and delivered Kim a tender kiss on the near side of the red head's mouth; just barely avoiding her lips by inches. Before Kim had even two seconds to react, Bonnie rose her lips to the aburn's ear.

_"I'll see ya around, okay?",_ Bonnie whispered smoothly, causing Kim to squint her eyes and shudder.

With Kim frozen in her tracks and Bonnie making her happy way to Homeroom, the aburn, once again found herself alone in the school hall... Only this time, she held the spot where she had been kissed and instead of a shocked and blown away look, she had a smile plastered on her face.

"See ya...", she blankly trailed.

Though it was a tad unconventional, and she absolutely KNEW that she should protest against it... Kim just couldn't bring herself to get mad at Bonnie for kissing her. Kim wasn't 100 percent sure how it happened, but she has grown, somewhat... fond of Bonnie's kisses. The aburn female had a strong notion that the events prier to their... altercations, had something to do with this way of thinking.

Kim had found herself getting used to such things as a greeting or a parting gift. It just seemed... natural to do. One thing that Kim DID know, however, was that she wouldn't allow any other girl to do that... just Bonnie. It was still an alien feeling to the green-eyed heroine, but at this point in time... it was welcome. And yet, that didn't excuse the fact that Kim wanted to be friends with Bonnie and nothing more.

_"Just... friends who can kiss", _Kim reasoned with herself.

**_RRRIIIING_**

Ooooh... Someone's tardy...

* * *

**HOMEROOM**

"Alright, people-LISTEN UP!!!!!", the thundering voice of Steve Barkin bellowed; silencing the deafeningly monotnous chatter of the students.

With all of the students, now fully tentive and ready for class, Barkin made his announcements.

"Due to a freak-accident, involving a chain-reaction of unfortunate mishaps in a golf course, too graphic for the young ears of this school to be exposed to, Mr. Delgadal will not be joining us for another month.", Barkin informed.

After that breif announcement, Ron slumped in his chair_, "It's just one good thing after the other, isn't it_...?", Ron thought grudgingly to himself.

After having the same guy substitute all of your classes year after year, you'd think that you'd would get used to it, right... Well, Ron didn't. With his calender in hand, Barkin made the row-call. As usual, the row-call went by nice and smooth with only a hand full of students abscent (to Barkin's great disappointment). However, before normal festivties began, there was a special announcement.

"Alright, people. Here's the deal", Barkin began, while straightening his brown tie, "Today... we'll be having a new student joining us. He's not from around here, and I'm sure that we all want him to be welcome, don't we?"

Silence...

"Good. And now, here he is. Let's give a grand Middleton welcome... to Conner Delahunt.", Barkin announced, before looking toward the door.

With the other students turning their attention to the door as well, they were greeted with... nothing... Barkin raised an eyebrow.

"Delahunt?", he called again, before waiting a bit longer than before, "DELAHUNT!!"

With that last yell, the door, as if on cue, was kicked open, gardering the attention of ALL the students including Barkin. Out of the door, came a tall, light-skinned, and well-dressed student. He sported a perfectly shaped face and a muscle build that was a tad noticable through his clothing. His eyes were a bit narrow and his pupils were _blood_ red.

Though he was wearing a spiffy black buisness suit with a red tie and shiny black dress-shoes, this new person's short, and messy, yet stylish white hair was a bit more gruff and rugged than his garb and demeanor suggested. His walk was that of a Retro, 1970 Ladies Man; with his torso leaned back, his shoulders shifting from side to side, and his arms swinging back and forth. Making his way to the front of the class, the new student intoduced himself, flinging his arms out and parting his legs; standing proudly for emphasis.

"Conner... is in the house!", he said in a smooth and somewhat light voice, flashing his pearly whites unto the crowd of chattering student; some interested, others not.

Good God! He even _sounded_ like he was from the 1970's! With a bit of a southern acsent, to boot!!

Giving Conner one of his pattened eyebrow raises, Barkin rose from his large desk, placed his hands upon it, and silenced the growing noise of the students by whistling very loudly.

"Settle down, people!!", he ordered, before turning attention back to Conner, who was digging his pinky into his right ear, trying to sooth the mind cracking ring that, now, invaded his head, due to Barkin's whistle, "Now... Mr. Delahunt. Would you be so kind as to _properly_... introduce yourself to the class?"

At this, Conner smiled again and straightened his tie, "Why, of course. Now, let's get it poppin'! Name's Conner, as you all know. Never been to Middleton, or Colorado, for that matter, so Conner gonna have to ask y'all to be kind. Heh-heh-heh! Anyways, Conner was sent here, because of strict family business, so he's gonna make them formalities short and painless.", he said.

Well, Conner certainly knew how to keep the attention. For once in a very long time, the entire class seemed to be drawn in with great interest. There wasn't a single student doing anything else during the introduction.

With his voice full of energy and original style, Connie continued, "Conner's a bit of a business man, himself, so you can imagine how dead-set he is about gettin' his work done without one o' dem, uh... hinderances, or whatever ya call em'. Because of business, Conner probly ain't stayin' long at this, here, school, either. So don't be sad when he leaves. Heh! Conner looks forward to seein' what this one gots to offer him."

A hand full of students, including a few blushing girls, let out muffled giggles at the new guys slack-jock attitude.

"Now, on a personal note, Conner's just one of the few misunderstood individuals who love eatin' at Bueno Nacho", Conner said.

Well, THAT definately caught Ron's ear.

"Whooo! Conner just love the sweet, melty cheese they got over. Why, Conner thinks he gonna stroll on by there after school anyway; get himself that there, uh... Naco. The revolutionary genius of Beuno Nacho, if you ask Conner. So much cheese...", Conner said, while going cross-eyed at the thought of glorious sensation that is cheese.

This was enough to cause the vast majority of the students to sigh in disappointment, as most of them shared a similar thought.

_Oh, great... Another Stoppable._

"Conner swear, if he ever met the genius that made the legendary Nacho, he'd pay the man, himself. Can Conner get a HELL YEAH?!?!", Conner shouted, flipping his hand around his ear.

Without even thinking, Ron shot to his feet with his fists in the air, "HELL YEAH!!!!", he shouted with his pure unyeilding glee.

That was more than what Mr. Barkin was willing to take.

"STOPPABLE!! Take your seat-DELAHUNT!! You'd be wise to refrain yourself from using that language at this school. That goes for you, too, Stoppable!", Barkin commanded.

Conner turned around and waved his hands in front of himself appologetically, "Oh, sorry, Mr. Barkin. A tough habit to break, but Conner's gonna keep it on the low.", he eagerly informed the ex-military veteren, who still eyed him wearily.

"See that you do. Now, take your seat.", Barkin sternly ordered.

Immediately regretting his sudden outburst, Ron sunk back into his seat. Conner, on the other hand, smiled and did his little Retro walk to the first available seat that caught his eye... Right beside Ron. Once he approached his destination, Conner turned a full circle and a half, before parking himself upon the seat; leaning back, spwarling his legs all about, resting one arm of his desk, and letting his other arm fall limp to his side.

Once Barkin rose from his desk and started to write on the chalk board, Conner found this to be ample time to perform some... silent communication. The surly, white-haired lad reached within his pocket and pulled out a shiny, expensive looking pen, and spun it swiftly between his fingers, before discreetly tapping upon the desk.

At first, Ron paid no mind to the tapping until he listened futher into it and shot a glance at Conner, who smirked at him. Wasting no more time, Ron reached into his pockets and pulled out a regular pencil. Sharing Conner's smirk, Ron began tapping on his desk as quietly as possible.

-

Ron: Tap-tap tap-tap tap tap tap (_Never thought I'd find another Bueno Nacho maniac in Middleton.)_

Conner: Tap tap tap-tap-tap tap... tap tap-tap (_Conner had the same intimates exactly... Ron, was it?)_

Ron: Tap-tap-tap. Tap... tap tap-tap tap tap tap-tap-tap... tap-tap tap tap... tap (_A-yup, yup. Oh... and nice statement about the misunderstanding of the souls who adore that heavenly sensation-I mean, really.)_

Conner: Tap tap-tap-tap. Tap tap tap-tap-tap-tap tap tap tap (_No shit, man. Conner will never understand why Beuno Nacho ain't up there with the best of em. Of course, if it were up to you or Conner, it would be. Is Conner right, or is he right?)_

Ron: Tap-tap tap tap-tap-tap- tap. Tap, tap-tap tap tap-tap tap tap tap tap-tap. Tap-tap tap (_Boo-ya!_ _You know it. Yo, me and my girlfreind are headin' over to Beuno Nacho after school. Wanna come with?)_

Conner: Tap tap-tap-tap tap-tap tap tap tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap tap tap tap tap tap-tap tap-tap tap tap tap tap-tap-tap tap-tap-tap tap tap-tap-tap tap-tap tap tap tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap tap tap tap tap tap-tap tap-tap tap tap tap tap-tap-tap tap-tap-tap tap tap-tap-tap tap-tap tap tap tap-tap-tap-tap-tap-tap tap tap tap tap tap-tap tap-tap tap tap tap tap-tap-tap tap-tap (_Word...)_

-

With that highly unrealistic establishment of communication, the two teens pounded each other's fist in agreement and shifted their attention back to class, just before Barkin turned around to get it all started.

* * *

**PASSING PERIOD**

Bonnie and her best friend, Tara, who was wearing a purle T-shirt with tight white jeans, brown shoes, and a silver bracelet, walked from out of their homeroom class. Bonnie was getting pestered on and on by her ocean blue-eyed, platinum blonde female friend about what's brought on her sudden change. Now, it wasn't that Bonnie couldn't understand _why_ Tara was being a leech about the subject, but come ON! Does the girl even breathe?!

While the two friends ventured thoughout the hallway to enjoy the insignificant five minute break they had until next period, Tara finally managed to corner Bonnie and start showering her with questions, yet again. Ever since last week, Bonnie has been acting really... un-Bonnie-like... and, though Tara could appreciate a day at school without the Queen-B, it was still... mildly unsettling.

"Come on, Bonnie! What brought on the change in attitude? You can tell me.", Tara irked her tanned brunette friend.

Bonnie was leaned up against her locker with her arms crossed, as she huffed with irritation.

"Tara. How many times can I possibly say it? It just happened, okay?", Bonnie answered with only a little bit of the irritation that she was feeling at that moment.

Tara shook her head a bit, "Okay, sure. I guess I can let that one go, but that doesn't explain why you've changed your attitude towards Ron. I mean you don't even call him 'Stoppable' anymore, and if I'm not mistaken, you told me you hated him as nuch as you did Kim. Add that with the fact that you haven't hung out with the others cheer-leaders, or spoke to a single jock today. What's up?", she pressed on.

A feint little spark of worry lit up within Bonnie's heart. She knew that Tara, given to be a little naive, was far from stupid. And Bonnie knew, herself, that her getting along with Ron, much less befriending the little froob, was a direct result of her (a-hem) _befriending_ Kim... Which was something that Bonnie was simply NOT ready to go into vast detail... Not with Tara... Not yet.

Unfortunately, Tara's constant pestering of the subject _had _made Bonnie vaguely confess a very small amount of reasons as to why she started acting so nice to everyone. And the fact that Bonnie had spilled even a little drop of info on the whole ordeal; sparking the everpresent curiousity of Tara, had made the brunette cheer-leader wanna strangle herself. Guess, Bonnie explaining that she realized how much of a vindictive bitch she was and trying to make ammends with everyone, just wasn't good enough for the blonde.

"So what, Tara? Ron just not quite the loser I thought he was, and the Jocks... aren't even all that, anyway. It's no big deal.", Bonnie said sternly, in the hopes of getting Tara to drop it.

U-hu-huuuunfortunately, Bonnie just deeped the hole she had already dug herself, and she realized this fact when she caught a very worried glance upon her best friend's face. Bonnie's eyes widened a bit.

"So... you mean that you'd put Ron's status over one of the Jocks...?", Tara asked.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Wait, what?"

"Oh, Bonnie!", Tara exclaimed, "Please tell me you're not crushing on him!"

Slowly... Very, very slowly... Bonnie's eyes dimmed. They dimmed until Bonnie had the facial constitutions of a rock. The turcoise brunette stared at her platinum blonde friend with that face.

"... ... ...No... ... ...", Bonnie said in a very dead-panned manner; blinking crazily every now again.

Tara's features brightened a bit, "Oh... O-Okay then...", she sighed.

Than, Bonnie caught on to something; snapping her out of her Lurch impersonation.

"Wait a second... You... You still are, aren't you, T?", Bonnie asked, as she was more than just a little shocked.

Tara covered her cheeks with her hands and blushed.

"But, I thought that you said you'd start seeing other people.", Bonnie said with interest, but secretly trying to avert the conversation away from it's previous course.

Tara continued to blush, "Oh, I know, I know, and I was! But... even though Ron's taken (like she didn't see it coming), I still have a liiiitle soft spot for the cutie. He's funny, and-and creative, and... and cool... and... and he smells so... nice", she said before sighing and giggling girlishly.

Bonnie sighed and smiled an empty smile, "...He smells like cheese, Tara... But I guess somethings will never change, huh?", she cooed.

Tara immediately snapped out of her breif fantasy session about Ron, "Speaking of changes..."

_"DAMMIT!", _Bonnie inwardly cursed.

"Now that I think of it, you and Kim have been acting really freindly lately. How did _that_ happen?", Tara asked.

Bonnie's features became worried and self-concsious as she feared that Tara would start peicing the puzzle together.

_"Oh no..."_

"Come on, Bonnie. Can you at least tell me that much?", Tara begged, as she started to sound increasingly desprerate.

_"Oh God, no..."_

Tara cupped her hands together, smiling with hope in her heart, "Pleeeeease???", she begged with her eyes glisening like emeralds in the sun.

_"Shit! She's doing it again!!"_

This was a constant perdicament for Bonnie. Everytime Tara would pull some shit like this, it would usually cause the tanned turcoise to cave in... and this time was no excpetion. Bonnie always believed that with a little work, Tara's naturally given charms and ubundant cuteness could put, even Kim's pattened Puppy Dog Pout to shame. Not to mention, allow the girl access to what ever she wanted, but seen as how Bonnie was the victim here, she dared not to dwell on that subject at the moment.

"I... I...", Bonnie studdered, debating with herself on wheather she should spill or not, "Its just... well..."

"Yes? Yes??", Tara beamed, sounding more hopeful than ever (to Bonnie's dismay).

Bonnie bit down upon her lower lip and shut her eyes tightly_, "Aow! Why have I been getting myself stuck in these situations, lately_?!", she thought bitterly to herself.

"Okay!", the brunette nearly shouted; nabbing the unwanted attention of a few students passing by, "I'll tell you... (gulp) I'll tell you everything...", she grudgingly said.

Tara clapped her hands and jumped with glee, "You will?! Great! So what is it already?!", she demanded.

------

"Come on, girl! Spill!!", Monique demanded.

Kim slammed her locker shut and tried her best to avoid eye-contact with her BGF, but over the years of knowing her, the red head found that to be excrutiating and damn near impossible, unless she was pissed off at her.

"I told you, Monique... I'm just a little tired.", Kim lied.

Monique was wearing her light blue T-shirt (the one with the number 3 on it) with her dark blue jean-skirt... and was SO not convinced of Kim's little act.

"Mm-hm... Sure you are. But enlighten me about somethin', Kim.", Monique said, as she crossed her arms and curved her hip to one side, "Why is it that everytime I mention Ron, you get all gloomy?"

Kim winced at her friends words, _"Shit. Did I make it that obvious?", _she grimaced inwardly before turning to look at Monique.

"Somethin's been botherin' you and I'm not hearing any answers, Kim. What's up?", Monique cooed in a much softer and more stable tone.

Looking into Monique's eyes, Kim finally saw that she wasn't acting like herself... She usually told Monique EVERYTHING, be it how she felt about certain things, or if she was incredibly cheesed off about something. For being the great friend that she was, Kim owed Monique an explaination... No matter how breif.

"Well... Okay. There is... something that's been bothering me. Two things actually.", Kim informed her raven-haired friend as they began making their way to the dreaded history class, "Ron is part of it, but... also..."

Monique raised and eyebrow, "Also..."

Kim sighed, "Bonnie...", Kim finished.

Monique placed a hand to her hips, "That's another thing thats been soundin' off the weird-ar. Since when were you two so friendly. I haven't seen even a drop of animosity between you two all day.", she said, eyeing Kim wearily.

"Well, I already told you that we were freinds now, right?", Kim asked.

"I heard you the first time and even though she's still tryin' to be nice to me, I still don't know what I'm supposed to feel around that girl. It's just too weird how quickly things developed.", Monique said cautiously.

"I'll say...", Kim murmured under her breath as a grin tugged at the sides of her cheeks.

"What was that, Kim?", Monique asked, genuinely confused.

"Oh, uh, heh... Noth-Nothing. Moving right along, here..."

Monique raised one of her thin eyebrows, but decided to let that one slide. They were getting somewhere after all.

"Right... So what about Ron? Whats been goin' down with him?", Monique asked; finally getting to the question she's been trying to have answered.

Kim hestitated for a moment. What was she supposed to say? The Truth? Hahahahaha... ... ... No. Though Kim DID know that she more than likely wouldn't be able to keep everything a secret for too much longer... Not from Monique. Knowing where to begin... was the hard part. However, before Kim began, a familiar, and refreshingly cheery voice echoed out from behind the two females.

"Ladies!", the voice shouted, "Wait up!"

Recognizing the voice almost immediately, Kim and Monique turned around to see a smiling Ron jogging toward them... A very different change of face, considering last time.

"Ron?", Kim slightly gawked, as though she was unable to recognize him for a moment.

"Hey!", Monique eagerly greeted.

When Ron approached them, he greeted them with his well-missed corky grin, "What's up? Ready to endure the, sure to be, intolerable torture of (shudder) History Class?", he joked.

Kim tilted her head to the side at the fact that Ron was back to his old self in a matter of one class period, "Ron? Are you okay?", she asked with concerne.

Ron looked at Kim and smile, "Of course, KP. Oh, and if you're still worried about earlier, then pay no mind, 'cause the Ron-man's still rollin' like a drum, baby!", Ron cheerfully explained.

Though Kim was still a little surprised, she wouldn't let it keep her from enjoying having her old Ron back. As the trio edged closer to their appointed destination, Kim decided to just ask Ron what she wanted to ask him when he showed up.

"So... What brought you back, Ron?", Kim asked her boy.

"Huh...? Oh, right. Well, I met this really, really cool guy at homeroom. He's new around here, and Kim... he loves Bueno Nacho as much as I DO!!!", Ron yelled.

Moniqued gawked, "Say... what?! Yeah, right, Ron. Since when(!) has anyone loved that place as much your cheese guzzlin' behind?", she mocked jokingly.

"Seriously...", Kim chimmed.

"Well, I guess you'll find out soon enough. I invited him to dine with us after school", Ron explained, "Aoho-ho-ho man! Hey, you should come with us, Monique. You're gonna get a kick outta this guy, I'm tellin' ya!"

"Oh, I'll bet...", Kim and Monique gestured in unison.

**_RIIIIING!!!!_**

------

"Oops! There's the bell! Time for class!", Bonnie exclaimed, before she started running to her next class, "See ya, T!"

"What?! But, Bonnie, you didn't even tell me anything! Come ba-"

"Later!!"

And with that, the devious tanned cheer-leader ran out of sight to a class that she thankfully didn't share with her persistant blonde BF. She still needed time to think about how she would break it down to the blue-eyed blonde. Tara's hands clinched to her sides and her cheeks puffed with anger and knowledge deprivation.

"But you always say that! BONNIE!!", Tara yelled after her, but soon realized that she, too, had to get to class.

* * *

**FLASH FORWARD TO LUNCH HOUR**

The trio of Ron, Kim, and Monique ventured their way to the school cafeteria and found their place in line.

Ron sighed and blanked his face out, "Another day, another healthy, heart threatening serving of Mystery Meat... Isn't life just fabulous?", he commented sarcastically.

"Why don't ya just melt cheese over it.", Monique dryly commented, dulling her eyes out.

Ron stared at the dark-skinned beauty in astounishment, "... Bite... your _tongue_, Woman! That would completely taint God's greatest give to man. Have you lost it?!", he nearly shrilled.

"Hey. Just makin' a suggestion...", Monique retorted.

With the line moving _very_ slowly, there really wasn't much else to do, except talk. Sure it was a naturally given boost of entertainment with a little Ron-shine, but soon... the trio's pain-filled time in line would be lit brighter than they ever thought possible. Out from the distance, came an unfamiliar voice... Well, to the girls, not to Ron.

"Yo!! Ron!!!", the old-school, easy-going, voice echoed out to.

Ron turned around to see the surly cool-cat, Conner walking his little Retro walk toward the trio. Both Kim and Monique saw the spiffy young man approaching them and were actually qiute impressed with his attire. Though they eyed him carefully.

"He-he-hey! Conner!!", Ron responed lifting his hand to his side.

When Conner approached his new blonde friend, with his arm lifted to his side as well, their hands met in an unruly and upredictable hand shake as they spoke.

"If it ain't my main man, Stoppable! Who knew that Conner would be sharin' the same lunch period wit-ch-ya?", Conner said delighfully.

"Hey, if _anyone's_ gonna die of unbridled shock... it's gonna be you... Ha-HA!", Ron gestured, before they FINALLY finished their ridiculous hand-shake.

Conner slipped his hands in his pockets, "Heh-heh-heh! So what they got rollin' out the oven, up in this joint? Something etible, Conner's hopin'.", he said with his usual energy.

Ron grimaced slightly, "Oh, jeez... It's the same thing everyday. You can call it eatible if you want, but the vast majority of the school would beg to differ... you know, like... 'beating you with metal bats' type of differing. They ge-"

_A-HEM!!!!_

Ron completely stopped what he was saying when he heard the two ladies next to him clear their throats in an overexsaderated, 'we're still here' type of fashion. Turning around to look at them, Ron rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Oh, heh. Sorry ladies...", Ron appologized, "Conner?"

"What up?", he responded.

"May I introduce to you; my good friend, Monique, and my beautiful girlfreind, Kim Possible?", Ron humbled.

Conner approached the two and bowed slightly and held his hand out to Monique in a genteman type fashion. The raven-haired vixen offered her hand and Conner kissed it gently.

"The honor is Conner's, he can tell ya that much.", Conner said, causing Monique to pull back her hand and blush, partly due to the fact that a well-dressed hottie was several inches taller than her and he was _very_ polite.

Conner shifted his attention to Kim and plastered a wide grin on his face, "And who'd a thought, that Conner would, at last, meet the famous teen hero herself? How do ya do, Miss Possible, how do ya do?", he greeted, offering his hand to shake.

Shaking his hand, Kim smiled at Conner; finding his youthful and out-going, third-person attitude to be quite refreshing from the up-tight atmosphere brought on by all the other students.

"Fine, thanks. And please, call me Kim.", she said, as she finished shaking Conner's hand.

"Right, Kim it is. So what was you sayin' 'bout the food here, Ron? Conner gotta know if he can eat it or not so he can feed it to the dogs if he can't.", Conner said dryly.

"Sure. Then you could have a grand ol' time in jail for Animal Crueltiy.", Monique said.

Conner crossed his arms, "Hmm. That bad, huh?", he suggest.

"Worse...", Kim, Ron, and Monique said in perfect unison.

"Ooooh... So... what is it, already.", Conner pried.

"Does the abomidable Mystery Meat mean anything to you?", Ron asked.

Conner's posture slowly straightened as his face became blank and unreadible. Ron looked at him cautiously.

"Umm, hello?", he called.

Conner raised a hand and covered the left side of his face in exsaperation, before sighing to himself.

"Conner can't believe this... The board actually wants to branch that nasty poison all ova the place?", Conner asked, before he lifted his face from his hand and stared at the trio in horror, "Oh, please tell Conner that this, here, school gots a Senior Table!"

Conner, from personal expierience, knew that EVERY school that he went to had a Senior Table, where the students (Seniors) were served the finest that the school had to offer. However, the downcasted look on all of their faces told him otherwise.

"No... No way. Conner don't see that happenin'. Na-ah... It can't go down like that... Conner ain't gonna let it happen, 'cause it _can't_ be goin' down like! It just CAN'T!!!", Conner exclaimed.

With that, the wiley cool-cat, began to walk passed the long line of people, until he saw an opening that led straight into the kitchen and out of the Cafeteria Lady's sight range. Without hesitation in the slightest, Conner barged through the door, but reached his hand out through the opening he made and snatched a nearby apron. This, to say the least, gardered the attention of several peer students, who just stared at the door wondering what the FUCK the new guy was up to.

_"Damn... Looks like 'Chef Conner' got his work cut out for him_...", Conner's voice quietely echoed out from behind the door.

Kim, Ron, and Monique all stared at each other in confusion and curiousity.

"Wait, is he allowed to do that?", Monique question, as she pointed to the kitchen door.

"I'm still stuck trying to figure out where the guy developed his vocab.", Kim replied.

Ron crossed his arms, "Well, whatever he's up to, it had something to do with Mystery Meat... Ya know-I... guess...", Ron said.

Within the kitchen, the voices of several more cooks could be heard along with Conner's. Chattering out cooking ingredients and seasoning suggestions, there seemed to be much controversy in what Conner was suggesting. After a few more words of encouragement, a moment of silence ensued.

_"Are you sure about this...?", _one of the cooks question.

_"Oooh, yeah. Gotta have in Conner. He knows what he's takin' 'bout.", _Conner boasted proudly.

A few seconds later, the kitchen door was kicked open by a smug-smiling Conner, who untied his apron, tossed it perfectly upon the tray railing, then pulled and straightened his black suit as he walked back to his aquantinaces.

"So, what was that all about?", Kim asked Conner.

Conner's smile widened, "Well, let's just say that the hate you had for Mystery Meat Monday, will be a thing o' the past. Heeeell yeah...", he said, before laughing.

This was enough to actually make Monique blush again and hold in a fit of laughter; downing it all into small, entertained giggles. Noticing this, Kim shifted glance between Conner and Monique, then smiled to herself.

_"Well, what have we, here?", _the red head thought to herself.

* * *

**PASSING PERIOD**

Ron, Monique, Kim, and their new friend Conner, decided to walk around before class started. With ten minutes to do so, Conner was able to make himself better know amongst his pears. But for the first four minutes of their break, Kim, Monique, and esspecially Ron, were going on, and on, and on about how absolutely, fantabulously delectable todays Mystery Meat was. Which was preeety freakin' strange... I mean, come, now... MYSTERY MEAT was actually good...

"I still can't believe that... My God, Conner. How'd you do it?", Monique eagerly asked.

Conner, who had his hands nonchalantly stashed within his pockets, shrugged, "Hey, its all whattcha know. Conner just emprvises when he can.", he said.

Conner's little trip to the school kitchen had made Mystery Meat so damn good, that their were actually a few complaints from multiple students when the bell rang. For the first time in the very history of Middleton Highschool, the cafeteria... ran out Mystery Meat.

"A true dichotomy was meaty goodness", Ron began as he wiped a satisfied tear from his eye, "It's far too beautiful for words..."

Kim, who had finished swallowing a bite of an apple that she grabbed before lunch ended, smiled, "Even I have to admit, todays meal was one two remember. You know, aside from the mind blowing discovery that Conner's eating habits are as groutesce as Ron's.", she said, rather casually.

Both Ron and Conner shot comical glances of disapproval towards the red headed cheer-leader,

Conner lifted his thumb to his chest, "Hey! Don't compare Conner's eating habits to the walking garbage disposal. At least Conner was born with the natural ability to chew his food.", he protested.

Ron threw his arms in the air, "Yeah right, Conner! That's no way to thank someone for saving you from keeling over and choking!", Ron retorted.

Conner crossed his arms and looked away, "For your information, Conner was laughin' while he swallowed and in no way, was he chokin'.", he faulsely explained.

"Ah-ha... Ah-ha. Yeah, sure. Good for you, but do happen you notice how positively _un_-convinced I am?!", Ron stressed.

"Well Conner don't care, 'cause he stands by his statement...", Conner said, maintaining himself.

Kim laughed at this meaningless arguement, but nearly spit out the chunks of apple she had in her mouth, as she did just that. Unbenounced and unnoticed to the teen heroine, was the mischeivious Bonnie Rockwaller, walking toward the four friends. The brunette had waited for a moment in time where she was _finally_ able to do what she had in mind at that very moment.

Even though Kim was with her old friends and a new face, Bonnie was fully determined to carry out her devious plan. If she did something so stupid, as to blow her cover by saying 'Hi', Bonnie's plan would surely be ruined, but it looked as though everything was gonna happen as planned and to make things even better, Kim was on the far side of the group... Now all she had to do was strike at the right moment...

Ooooh... What is Miss Bon Bon up to?

Monique turned her head to Conner, "So Conner, you said that you had to constantly switch schools during your Senior year? That must have sucked.", she said.

Kim was so interested in what Conner was about to say, since she was curious about that too, that she failed to notice Bonnie walk right beside her. Without a millisecond's hesitation, Bonnie curled her fingers and viciously clamped upon Kim's crotch; tightening her grip and yanking upward, while shooting a smile that was mixed with burning determination and sultary desire, all in one fluid motion.

In an almost immediate response to what she had felt, Kim's body tensed harder than it ever had, as her eyes nearly fell out of her skull, her teeth clinched together, let out a muffled and agonized (due to the massive and sudden turn-on) yelp, and crushed the apple she was enjoying to peices all at once. Without doing so much as waining here walking pace, Bonnie continued on her merry way, as though nothing happend.

In the lingering, and mind numbing DAZE that Kim had lost herself in, she DARED(!) not look behind her. She just stood there... with her trembling fist clinched in front of her head...

Noticing that a member of the party was missing, Conner looked behind him and saw Kim standing there like a shriveled, petrified lump.

"Yo, Kim! You still alive?", he joked.

Ron and Monique shared a confused look, before glancing behind them to see Kim frozen in place, muttering all types of nonssensable dribble.

"I-I-Can't be-be... how in-an-I-and-she... I do-oh my...", Kim stammered over herself.

"Oooo--kay...", Ron said as he stared at his yammering girlfreind.

Conner looked at Kim, before closing his eyes and shaking his head, "Well, regardless of how critically wrong this is, guess this is where Conner gotta part ways with y'all.", he said.

Ron turned back to Conner, "What class you got next, Conner?", he asked.

Conner sighed, "Gym, which sucks, 'cause Conner already got all his credits for P.E. Buut, thats what goes down when you switch school every minute of ya freakin' life... What more more can Conner say?", he conceded with a nonchalant shrug.

_"Sure looks like Conner got all his credits, to Monique...", _Monique thought dasterdly to herself as she took one last look at Conner's highly impressive build through his suit.

Monique harbored a somewhat wicked smile, before straighening her demeanor and waving, "Alright. See ya later, Conner.", she said.

With one last wave, Conner parted with his new friends, into another hall, leaving Monique and Ron to deal with Kim... Who, by the way, was still muttering on, like a fully bonified lobadimy patient.

------

Conner, with his natural Disco Strut, ventured through the hall-way; mindin' his own buisness, while occasionally greeting his peers without the slightest of shyness. It was safe to say that despite the very short time Conner has attended the school, a vast majority of the student body was already talking about him. Though Conner really didn't pay any mind to gossip, due to past experiences, he was simply satisfied that he made an impression.

And even though he was getting several good looks and giggle fits from many blushing girls; some of which he was POSITIVE were cheer-leaders, Conner also noticed that there were a hand-full (that he could see) who didn't seem to like him very much; namely... the Jocks.

As Conner strutted down the hall, coming ever so close to the gym, he quickly noticed that his path was blocked by three very large, cross-armed students, garbed in purple and yellow sport jackets. Seen as how they blocked his path, Conner stopped and straightened his tie in a formal attempt to introduce himself.

"Yo. Name's Conner. If y'all don't mind, he need to get to Gym.", he informed as politely as he could, before starting on his way again.

Before he knew it, Conner felt a large hand firmly clasp his shoulder from behind.

"Well, whats your hurry, Noobie? We just wanna talk to y-", the jock began to speak, before his hand was easily slapped away by Conner.

"Hey-hey-hey! Don't touch the suit, m' man.", Conner began, while dusting himself off, "Forgive Conner's appearant rudeness, but he just had his suit cleaned and pressed."

Conner's nonchalant attitude about his situation really ticked the tall, dark jock off. Out of all of the bullies at Middleton High, the Jocks were the most feared and not without good reason. With their super high status on the 'Food Chain' (which still exsists, thanks to the virus that Bonnie had already spread), their great strength, due to their sports training, and tendancy to pick on the 'Lower Class' students (Seniors or not), the Jocks had every intention of showing every new-comer a 'warm' Middleton Welcome.

Esspecially the arrogant rich kids, like the wisenheighmer they're frontin' with, now.

Yet, this guy's got the gaul to act like he is now, when he surely knows he's about to get his ass crushed? It'd be the first time for _this_ year's Jocks, that much was certain.

"What did you just say, Noob?", the Jock steadily warned.

Conner slightly turned his head to his direction, "First off, name's Conner. Second, my suit was just cleaned and pressed", he said again, as though not caring about the jam he was in.

Conner's little remark was enough for two other, nearby Jocks to chime in; surrounding Conner completely. Nearby students also began to crowd, as excited chatters of the current situation started to flurry about. The well-suited student put his hands to his hips.

"Ya know... Conner's startin' to get the feelin' that maybe you guys don't like him very much.", Conner suggested, as though he didn't know.

The biggest and appearantly, strongest Jock ran up to Conner, snatched him by his shoulder, and pushed him back against the wall. Seemingly unfazed by this, Conner slowly shifted his blank stare to the hand that was clasped upon his, now, renckled suit, and then slowly back to the eyes of the Boss Jock; the only one standing a small amount taller than the white-haired cool-cat.

------

KiRonMo (gotta emprovize) were on there way to class, and Kim was experiencing Law and Order 101 from Ron and Monique, with their questions.

"Kim, what the Hell happened to you back there?", Monique asked for the ump-teenth time.

"Honestly, KP. You sort of just... freaked out.", Ron chimmed.

Fortunately for Kim, a far more important matter arised. Throughout the halls, word of 'The New Guy' about to fight a squad of Senior Jocks spread across the foundation like a virus. Slowly, the large collaboration of students in the halls widdled down as many of them raced to the instructed area to see the development unfold. As the number of the students decreased, the curiousity of KiRonMo sky-rocketed as they quickly put two and two together.

"The New Guy...", Kim trailed off with a serious look on her face.

"One guess...", Monique said.

"Conner!", they all exclaimed in unison.

------

The crowd of people around the Jocks and Conner was reaching quite the number.

"Now, what did Conner just say about his suit? Clean and pressed... Now, ya went and renkled it.", Conner said with an unusually irritated voice, while still maintaining his old-school, southern disposition.

The Boss Jock who still had Conner pinned, glared at his 'victim', "Alright, listen up, Noob. We don't know who you think you are, or where the Hell you're from, but around here, you start out like Stoppable and all the other losers.", he threatened.

It was at this infuriating statement, that caused a lump to from in Conner's throat, as his facial expression remained blank, but his eyebrow raised. Conner rose his hand to the Jock's wrist... very, very slowly.

"Got that? Now, I'm usually a nice guy. So to prove it, I'm gonna willingly give you a one-way ticket to the worst iniciation of your life. You know, out of the kindness of my own hea-"

Before the Jock had a chance to finish, the hand that Conner slowly rose, steadily clasped upon the stress-point of his wrist, before increasing his strength for a surprisingly crushing grip. The Jock let out an unexpected wail of pain, as his wrist became numb and useless at Conner's vice-grip. The white-haired buisness man maintained his blank, eyebrow raised stare.

"Stoppable...? What did you just have the balls to say about Ron Stoppable?", he warned with his usual layed-back attitude.

The Jock actually struggled to free his wrist from Conner's grip, before he let go; sending the brute plummeting on his ass. The surrounding Jocks cracked their knuckles and slowly approached the unmoving Conner, who walked forward without fear of any kind.

"Now, let Conner explain somethin' to ya. Conner don't ever wanna hear no trash talk about Ron, ya hear? If you got a problem with Ron, then you got a problem with Conner. And believe this, Jocks... You do NOT wanna problem with Conner...", he camly warned; pointing his thump to himself.

The crowd of excited spectators grew more and more. Among the growing crowd, was Bonnie, Tara, the other members of the cheer-squad, and KiRonMo.

"Conner...", Ron said quietly to himself.

The Boss Jock rose to his feet in a blind rage, "You hapless loser! I don't care how cool you and that froob peice of crab are with each other! You're so dead!!", he roared.

At this, Conner's face became frightfully intense; deepening the blood red color of his eyes. Seeing the look on Conner's face caused many of the spectators to chatter dribbles of surprise, but continued to watch with great unhindered interest. Conner began crackling the joints in his fingers and wrists.

"Okay, look. Conner tried being nice. He tried reasoning with you morons, and puttin' up with ya shit. But Conner don't think he bothered to mention how much that little crack about Ron Stoppable, _really_ set him off. So here's the deal...", Conner began, before grasping the hems of his business jacket, "Either, we can bury the hatchette and settle this like civilized gentlemen-"

Conner proceeded to quickly and belidurantly remove his jacket and continued, "-or, we can get right on down to some o' that ol' _Gangsta_ Shit.", he threatened with his old-school demeanor NEVER leaving his persona; throwing his business jacket down, baring him down to his white, sleeve rolled under-shirt, reveiling just how built and this gut was.

_The Heat is ON_!!!!!

* * *

**_Look... I simply HAD to make a Cliffy in this chapter. I'm tired, its 12:25 in the fucking morning, and I wanna get some sleep. If the story took a turn outside your interst, then I'm sorry, but it is part of the plot line I mentioned. Don't woory, though... Craine will deliver a whole lot more of that insatiable drama and that occasional stream of hotness as the story progresses. One thing I will say, though... is that school is not over for our little freinds. _**

**_Good night, everybody..._**

**_PS: Next chapter... Kim... WILL... be... tested._**


	9. Put to the Test

_**Kim Possible **_

_**How Things Happen**_

**_Now I'm fully awake and ready to torment the living shit out KIM...! I mean, um... continue my story. Glad to see that a few people have taken a liking to Conner. Oh, and for those who have made this atrocious assumption... This is NOT going to have Yoai in it!!!!!!(shudders violently) Now, enjoy the hotness..._**

**_Discla-you know what... Fuck it._**

**_Progression!_**

* * *

Chapter 9: Put to the Test

* * *

**BARKIN'S OFFICE**

Conner was sitting at Barkin's desk with the blank face that he had when he was faced with the Jocks. Barkin was scaling through several papers of a journal; Conner's personal files... It was spotless. Absolutely and totally spotless. Not a single notification of any negative impact. However, what he saw... definately told him otherwise. Barkin closed the journal, set it down, and gave Conner the dreaded 'Eye'.

"So, Mister Delahunt. From what you told me, you are not responsibble for the... incident that ensued last period?", Barkin asked disbelievingly.

"You are correct, Sir", Conner nonchalantly said, with his old-school style.

"Hmm... And you're trying to tell me that your fellow students... 'took care of themselves'... right?", the ex-military veteren pried.

"Conner believes that's correct.", Conner said.

Barkin slammed his fist upon the desk, "Do you take me for some kind of idiot, Delahunt?", he firmly implied.

Conner raised an eyebrow, "Why, of course not. Honest and truly, Conner's tellin' ya what went down. Conner wouldn't do something as stupid as tell a bold faced lie to the guy who practically runs the school. Conner just don't think thats right. Seriously, they started it... and they, well... finished it for Conner.", he informed, maintaining his cool.

"Alright, tough guy. Show me your knuckles.", Barkin ordered.

In immediate response, Conner did just that. Barkin took a super good look at them and was actually surprised... They were clean; as spotless as his record. Even Barkin knew that even the most skilled fighters couldn't have done that kind of damage without at least scratchin' up their knuckels. It just wasn't done.

"Hmm...", Barkin growled; pondering about how to approach this rather embarassing development.

Conner let his knuckles down, closed his eyes and sighed, "Mr. Barkin. If it's gonna make things easier on the brain and such, Conner would much rather take whatever you got in mind for him and put it behind him, before he misses another class. Ya know?", he said.

Well... that was a first. Conner was talking about what Mr. BARKIN(!) had in store for him, and was willing to take it, just so he wouldn't miss another class. Though Barkin was not a huge fan of the younger generation (and it shows), he had to admit... Conner was somethin' else. Nearly all of the other students who had dealt with the Jocks (save for Kim Possible) came to his office with minimal to multiple injuries, but Conner didn't have a scratch on him, but was still willing to take punishment for something he wasn't responsible for; endangering his spotless record.

Needless to say... Barkin was actually impressed.

Without realizing it, a satisfied grin tugged at the side of his face, as he rose from his desk and laughed at the appearant irony. Barkin marched next to Conner and beligurantly patted him on his shoulder.

"You know what, Delahunt. You're all right.", Barkin admitted; maintaining his smile, "Now get out of here. You got a class to get to."

Conner looked up at Middleton High's permanant substitute teacher and smirked, "You for real, Mr. Barkin? Aw, Conner likes what he's hearin'.", he said happily before rising to his feet.

"Just don't go and get yourself in any more trouble, you hear me?", Barkin said.

Conner looked Barkin nearly square in the eyes, seen as how the guy was almost as tall as the ex-solider, which was surprising enough.

"Oh, Conner can take care of himself, Mr. Barkin, but he'll be on the look-out.", Conner assured, before Disco Struttin' to the exit.

The moment that Bakin saw Conner lift his foot to kick his office door open, he shouted, "Door-knob, Delahunt!"

Conner froze in place with his leg in the air, before shaking his head, "Wha...? Oh, right. Conner gotta learn to break his old habits.", he stated before immediately turning the knob and exiting the office like he had some GOD-damn sense.

------

Now, Conner expected many things to come along with his 'New Guy' status. One, being eyed by pretty much every living soul in the school. Another, being subjected to, yet another pathetic attempt to be pushed around by Jocks. What Conner did NOT expect when he walked out of that office... was the clapping hands of hundreds of students. Among these students, were his newly made friends, KiRonMo; who were clapping with a lot more enthusiasm.

Though Conner was taking by surprise with this newly brought on praise, he quickly welcomed it and started hamming it up, by pumpin' the crowd. The guy's first day at Middleton High and he was already a star. Conner approached KiRonMo while the clapping pressed onward.

"Conner, that was... amazing!", Monique excitedly squealed.

"Badical, man! Simply badical!", Ron eagerly concurred.

"And you didn't even lay a finger on either of them. I'm impressed!", Kim chimmed.

Conner pretty much gave everyone a shock when he allowed the Jocks full access to his face... and quite literally knocked themselves out, slowly. Displaying a flawless and skillful arsenal of movements and dodges, Conner... (a-hem), excuse me, the Jocks made short work of themselves and Conner didn't seem to care that much. It was just another hinderance, as far as he could see.

"Psh! Conner don't even know what the big hubba-bubba's about, anyway. All Conner did was the same two steps with a lil' twist. Conner didn't _DO_... anything, except for stand up for a freind...", he insisted, before smiling all cool-like, "But Conner can't get enough o' this praise-Keep it comin', y'all!"

With those words the crowd of students clapped llouder and harder with a hand-full of them rootin' for the wiley cool-cat.

"Ah-ho-hooooh, Hell... yeah!", Conner beamed with approval.

Monique crossed her arms and smiled, "Wow, Conner. Want some eggs to go with that ham?", she mocked.

"Got any salt and ketcup?", the well-dressed student slyly responded.

Monique blinked a bit, trying to process that impessively quick come back, then covered her cheeks with her hands and blushed like mad, before giggling with giddy amusment. Before the clapping progressed, that damnable minute bell rang. The students ceased their clapping and rooting, as they all hurried to class. KiRonMo and Conner shared a few more words between friends, before parting ways.

Well... they sorta parted ways... Confused? Well let's just say that Monique is lucky enough to have a certain old-school hottie all to herself on seventh period.

* * *

**FLASH FORWARD TO CHEER PRACTICE**

Kim and Ron's final period (which was NOT subbed by Mr. Barkin, for a change), was released fifteen minutes earlier than scheduled for reasons that my mind cannot comprehend at the moment... Anyway, the usual was exchanged; talking, a hug a kiss... The usual.

Kim decided to get ready for practice early. She was just that bored. The red head saw that there weren't any of the squad members around; most likely still in class, the poor saps. Now that Kim was by herself and had time to think, she slumped into a pit of melonchaly nostalgia. She returned to wondering exactly what was eating Ron at the beginning of the day. He seemed so... sad.

Was it a remote possibility, that maybe... he...

_"No... He would definately call me on it... But still...", _Kim thought to herself with doubt in her heart.

So many possible senarioes could have arisen to trigger this side of her Ron, but since nothing was really certain, Kim decided to let it go for now... But sooner or later, she would have to take the bull by the horns and confront him about what had him in his funk... She knew that much, but right now, Kim had to prepare for practice.

Our favorite green-eyed heroine, entered the girls locker-room, where she made her way to her locker, retreived her cheer uniform, and stripped of her clothing. Of course, it wasn't until she was bared down to her bra and panties, did Kim realize another presence other than herself. Since the person was on the other side from Kim's set of lockers, the red head was a tad curious as to who would be there as early as herself.

With that curiousity getting the better of her, Kim creeped to the far end of the lockers and slowly eased her head out in the open; just enough to see what was on the other side. To her great and self-denying pleasure, the other person was revealed to be none other, than Bonnie Rockwaller... with her sleek and exposed body garbed in her VERY small undergarments, femininly bent forward, reaching for her gym bag and her nearly irresistable back side conveniantly facing Kim's direction.

It was strange. No matter how many times, Kim saw her rival's glorious features, she is captivated all the damn time. Thing is, it wasn't until last week that the red head found herself in these sort of dilemmas. Once again, she was unable to pry her eyes away from her tanned female friend. And it certainly didn't help matters get any better, when Bonnie sat down, crossed her legs, and arched her perfectly built back to stretch, while lifting her arms heavenward.

Kim's eyes squinted, as she tripled her effots to merely look away from Bonnie. Of course, the only thing that ACTUALLY allowed the red head to succeed, was the memory of the promise she had made to herself. That, no matter what, Bonnie and her would always be _friends_... No matter... what.

With one last burst of raw determination, Kim was at last able to tear herself away from the disgaea (Disgaea means; un-earthly) view of Bonnie's nearly perfect body. It was when she succeeded, that Kim felt the nausiating urge to think deeply again, but considering how that seemed to turn out these days, it was a rather unsettling alternative. Kim sat down upon the nearby bench, facing the lockers, and started lightly tapping her temple with her index finger, while frowning.

_"God dammit! Why have I been acting like such a victim lately?! I've been finding it harder and harder to actually come to terms with my own thoughts and feelings. What's wrong with me? Why can't I fully except the fact that Bonnie and I are just freinds. I want no more than that. So why am I so conflicted? I have Ron and I don't need another, but Bonnie is always there to destroy those thoughts. Why can't I just let it go? WHY_?!", Kim thought grudginly to herself.

Kim was so lost in her own thoughts, that the innate possibility of another person watching her, was completely skipped off the mental list of things that could happen at a time like this. But, as fate would have it, Kim was snapped out of her muse by the sight of a pair of very familiar legs... ... ...

Oh, no.

Bonnie was bent foward, facing Kim directly, as a result.

"You seem distracted, Kim.", Bonnie suggested, as she grew a little concerned, "Is everything okay?"

Kim lowered her hand from her head to her bare lap, "No! Everything is so, not okay, right now!", Kim bellowed, causing Bonnie to slightly flinch in surprise.

"Bonnie, whats happening between us?! I'm so confused and frustrated, its not remotely entertaining! I like you, I really do, but I don't, like, you know... LIKE, like you! I just want to be friends, but...", Kim said as her voice began to crack, beyond her will.

Bonnie, herself, didn't really know how to drink all of this in, properly. There Kim was, screaming at her because of complications that were beyond her knowledge to solve. Now, Bonnie would have felt for the poor young red head... **IF** this wasn't part of her plan to begin with, that is.

_"And this, Ladies and Gents, is what a simple grab-by can do...", _the brunette thought deviously to herself.

Kim buried her head within her hands and sighed in exasperation, "But, I don't know what I'm feeling anymore. I know you were just toying with me, but... I", Kim struggled to continue.

Bonnie took this opportunity to sit right next to Kim... and I mean, very, very close to her, almost to the point of her legs touching the jade's. Kim felt Bonnie's presence VERY close to her, and lifted her head up to look at the tanned turciose. The fact that they were _that_ close actually made Kim a shift a little uncomfortable for some reason. She wanted to scootch a little further from Bonnie, but couldn't seem to bring herself to do it.

_Honestly_, what's her problem...?

"Kim... I don't like seeing you like this... ever. I don't like seeing you look so sad. That's not the Kim Possible I know.", Bonnie cooed to her friend.

Kim harbored a down-casted look, "But, why do things have to be so complicated. I just don't know what to do anymore.", she glumly conceded.

Bonnie delivered a sympathetic look to Kim, but then tried to smile at her, "Well, you could at least crack a smile.", she lamely suggested.

"Bonnie, there's nothing to smile about...", Kim sighed; further deepening the hole of depression she had just dug.

Bonnie wasn't willing to give up just yet, "Come on, K. It'll make both of our days if you do. Just one smile.", she presisted.

Kim looked away from Bonnie with the same dulled out expression and Bonnie was starting to get a tad impatient.

"Is there nothing that can put a smile on your face, Kim?", Bonnie asked in a mock display of desperation.

Kim never turned to look at her freind.

Bonnie put her hand to her chin and smirked, "Well, now. I've got a solution...", she said.

After only a few moments, Bonnie played her trump card; she leaned over and pecked Kim upon the cheek. Pulling away, only a small amount, Bonnie stared on to see if that managed to do anything. To the tanned brunette's enjoyment, it did. While she avoided eye-contact with her turcoise-eyed rival, Kim was unable to conceil a blush that was brought on by the kiss. Bonnie smiled at her progress.

"What... That wasn't enough??", Bonnie taunted, before leaning and kissing Kim on the same spot again, "How about that?"

Kim's blush deepened as she managed to bring herself to slightly scootch away from from the brunette, but Bonnie simply banished the small distance between them and kissed her again.

"Come on, K. Just one smile...", Bonnie irked as her kisses to Kim's cheek became slowly more frequent.

Kim's heart was starting to race; more out of helpless confusion if anything else.

"Bonnie... That isn't cute. Stop kissing me.", she demanded as solidly as she could manage.

Bonnie ceased her constant pecks, only to latch her hand unto Kim's other cheek and guide her face to her's.

"And miss out on that smile I'm lookin' for", Bonnie continued to taunt, before laying a short and dry kiss upon her rival's lips, "That would have to be a ney."

Bonnie began laying constant dry kisses on Kim's lips; torturing the squirming red head, all the more. Everytime Kim would try to turn away, Bonnie would either guide her face back to it's original postion, or lay kisses upon her BLASTED hot spot... the neck. Soon, Kim became so flustered, that she accidently kissed Bonnie back out of reflex a single time, but immediately regretted it.

Seeing the unintentional kiss as encouragment of the best kind, Bonnie grasped both sides of Kim's red locks and REALLY started getting into the kiss.

"Mm-mm... No...(Kiss)", Kim whined before Bonnie continued her assault.

Bonnie was FAR too good a kisser and Kim knew it. If she didn't stop this, soon... She couldn't allow that to happen... Not again. Kim snatched both sides of her tanned rival's head and forcefully broke the growingly heated kiss.

"Dammit, Bonnie. I said, stop kissing me", Kim demanded a little more firmly, but with her faultering voice, due to her state of breathlessness, Bonnie's determination stood strong.

Kim, however, truly had enough. The red head lowered her hands from Bonnie's head and actually began to scold her.

"When I say no more, I mean it! Now, get dressed. We have practice, soon.", Kim ordered with a somewhat hardened resolve.

That, however, was all thrown out the window, when Bonnie lunged forward and gently clamped her teeth upon Kim's lower-lip, just hard enough to keep it at bay. Kim let out a very small, surprised and somewhat, flustered yelp, before Bonnie tugged her head back; stretching the red head's lower-lip a few inches.

"Then, smile, already...", Bonnie muffled through her mouth-full, before pulling back more; slamming Kim's mouth unto her own for a rough natured kiss.

With the force of the collision, the two rival's heads bounced back slightly. They breifly gazed at each other, before bobbing forward and meeting each others lips similtaniously. They pulled away again, and repeated that action many times, before Kim finally caught a hold of herself and stopped; once again, attempting to resist the iminent turn on of this heated moment.

Alas, Bonnie was simply too relentless. The tanned brunette once again targeted Kim's neck when ever she tried to resist.

"Fuck...", the jade-eyed female huffed breathlessly, "Why do you constantly..."

Logic and reason slowly gave way to desire. Which actually showed, because of Kim's inability to grasp the fact that this could all be avoided, if she would just... FUCKING... smile! However, with Bonnie's ministrations, the only thing on the green-eyed female's mind... was her rival.

And finally... she snapped.

Kim pulled the tanned cheer-leader away and glared her, "You filthy, little bitch!", she said through a hard exhale, before latching her hands to the sides of Bonnie's face, lunging forward and devouring her lips in full bloom.

No longer were these the little kisses that were exchanged between the two rivals... No. Now, they morphed it all into one full-blown make-out session. Though she was actually taken by surprise, due to Kim's little attack, Bonnie more than eagerly returned the kiss; licking the sides of the red head's mouth, before allowing her rival's tounge to explore her mouth.

Kim breifly pulled away, "Why can't you just do what I say?!", she huffed, before re-establishing the heated kiss.

Bonnie didn't even respond to her rivals words, as she was far too locked in this state of heat. The heated brunette started to guide her friend's hands up and around her sleek and toned body; making the red headed cheer-leader all the hotter. Bonnie released Kim's hands; hands that willingly groped her body all their own, and guided her own hands to Kim's well-scolpted back and buttocks.

After a few more moments, Bonnie slowly leaned herself back; guiding Kim with her, while they continued to smack lips. Bonnie had to shift one of her legs to the other side of the bench, as Kim leaned upon her, but only ended up wrapping that leg around the teen heroine's lower-back. With Kim, now on top, she too, shifted her leg position, as she crawled upon Bonnie more comfortably, but kissing like wild.

"(Kiss) Mm-yes!! Come on, Kimmie-fuck me!", the turcoise brunette commanded with unyeilding kink, "I want you to make it with me, _now_!"

However, as Kim's hands moved to relieve Bonnie of what little clothing she possessed, a switch in her brain that had been shut off, suddenly flipped back on. Kim broke the stream of hot kisses and completely rose off of her freind, standing up straight; her legs still parted on either side of the lucky bench. Struggling to catch her breath, the red head stared at Bonnie, who was milking it all the way, by keeping her legs parted and touching herself on her breasts and soft spot; occasionally distributing distinctive and teasing moans.

"Aaahhh, Kim... I want you to fuck me. Please... I need you.", Bonnie cooed seductively; driving Kim utterly insane.

Kim's eyes dimmed, as she gandered upon Bonnie's perfections with desire that she had NEVER felt before.

_"Hhhoh, God... You nasty,** fuckable** little bitch! You have absolutely no i-DEA_...!", Kim hungrily thought to herself_, "You just don't understand how badly I wanna... GOD, but I can't!!!!! I can't betray Ron, again! I just... I just... Dammit, I wanna fuck her! I want to, so BAD...! What's stopping you? Ron's not here, you're all alone with Bonnie, and she's practically giving herself up to you. Do it..."_

At these thoughts, Kim became instantly horrified at what was happening.

_"W-What??? Wait, W-What on Earth am I thinking? I can't intentionally cheat on Ron... That sure didn't stop you from doing it last time, did it...? No... No. This... just isn't right_...", Kim grimaced, before the sound of another, yet more intensive moan was heard.

Bonnie arched her back and lifted her angled legs in the air, as she continued to viciously stroke herself; this tiime, with both hands.

"Kim... Don't make me wait... Fuck me, now!", she whined.

Kim sighed with labored breath to vent the heat that was brought on by that HUGE tease.

_"I want to!!! So fucking, BAD! Mabye... maybe if I make it quick... NO!!!!! What's wrong with me?! Why can't get a hold of myself... But she's so fucking... God DAMMIT! I want her, but I can't have her! I can't betray Ron again. I WON'T_!!! _I've been a slave to my urges for LONG enough! Horny or not, I won't ever double-cross my Ron, again._", Kim thought a little more deeply, finding within herself; the reason that she should have listened to long ago.

Kim Possible could do anything...

That includes, resisting the soul melting urges that bore through her like a hot knife through butter. She had already made an unfogivable mistake the first time. Willingly giving in a second time, would just be down-right dispicable, and she knew it. In truth, Kim no longer denied it... She had certain urges of doing things to Bonnie that should have never been concieved (That's when I look at the readers and wave with an open-mouth smile on my face), but she absolutely REFUSED to give in to her own desires anymore. That very weakness, bitterly discusted Kim.

Kim's face grew serious, "... No...", she said sternly, which was enough to make the brunette to cease her actions and stare at her rival.

"What did you say?", Bonnie asked, before sitting up straight.

"You heard me, Bonnie. I said no. Now get dressed and ready for practice.", Kim steadily warned with a voice that simply screamed, 'Don't fuck with me'.

Bonnie looked as though she took offense to this, rose from the bench, and got right in Kim's face with _her_ legs on either side of the bench, as well.

**_Kim Possible Theme: "I'm Ready", begins to play_**

"I dare you to say that again, K.", Bonnie irked with her defiance.

Kim nearly snorted, "Get dressed... and ready for practice, Bonnie...", Kim warned again.

There was a breif stare off between the two rivals. Neither blinking. Neither faultering. If anyone else was present at that time, one would assume that the age-old and bitter rivaly of Kim Possible and Bonnie Rockwaller had resurfaced in earnest. The whole situation just kina took a nasty, it seemed like. However, after a few more moments, Bonnie just smiled at Kim.

"God, I love it when you dominate...", the brunette sighed, causing Kim to actually smile.

"Glad to hear it. Now get goin', already.", Kim order again, before laying an unexpected kiss upon Bonnie's lips.

Surprised...? Hey, I told you already. Kim has grown used to those, so there. Bonnie smiled, lifted one of her legs over the other side of the bench and wrapped it around Kim's waist; forcing their hips together, before planting her own kiss.

"I'm at your command...", the brunette cooed in a bit of a sultary tone.

Kim saw right through this, lifted Bonnie leg off of her waist, forcefully turned her around, and grasped her shoulders.

"Nice try, B.", Kim mocked, before giving her tanned rival a playful shove forward, "Now, get dressed. I think the others'll be here, soon."

Bonnie smiled and willingly complied, for once. Without giving the tanned turcoise's back-side a second look, Kim FINALLY managed to get in her locker and retreive her varsity cheer-uniform. Slipping it on as quickly as possible, Kim retreived her hair-brush, before closing her locker door. She, then walked up to the locker-room mirror and began brushing her hair to rid herself of it's nappy features.

After only a short time, Kim finished her work and idly gandered upon her hair to make sure that nothing was out of place. Naturally, this was an insatiable habit, but right now, it was to make certain that no one noticed how messy it was. Otherwise... people might've started talking...

That very thought made the red head shudder with horrible anticipation of the worst kind. And of course, thats when jade-eyed female looked to the side of the mirror and saw a certain brunette traud up towards her with her own hair-brush. Guess they had the same idea. However, instead of simply brushing her hair, Bonnie delivered a belidgerant slap to Kim's back-side, causing the red head to jump slightly.

Bonnie appraoched Kim's ear, "Of course you know, that now... we're officially FWP...", she whispered, before smiling and turning her attention back to her messy brown hair and started brushing it.

Kim gave Bonnie a look, before walking off in the direction of the locker-room exit, "Sure. Fine! Whatever! Just don't spend to long in here, or you're benched.", Kim ordered, not even thinking about what the fuck she just agreed to.

Though it didn't really matter at this point, Cheer Practice was almost upon them. Of course, it was at that time, that Kim felt a little better about herself. She was pleased with the fact that she was still able to get a hold of her damnable urges when it came to Bonnie, and now that she thought of it, she couldn't be prouder. Kim also knew that now, Bonnie would most likely slow down, with her... actions, now that she has established a bit more dominance (little does she know how much that turns Bonnie on).

These thoughts surfed throughout the cooridoors of the red head's mind as she made her way throught the hall way, leading to the gym. A bit of a satisfied smirk tugged at Kim's face before she walked through the double-doors. She was greeted with the sight of gym-lights, a few of the other cheer-leaders entering from the other side of the gym, and a will that could not be denied...

And then...

"Whattup, Kim!", a familiar energetic and old-school voice ringed in Kim's head.

**_(Music scratches to a deafening hault)_**

Kim shreiked in startlement, before turning on a dime to see the snappy dressed Conner leaning against the wall next to the door that she just walked through with one of his legs angled and his hands in his pockets. The green-eyed red head straightened her features and cracked a nervous smile at her most recently made friend.

"Ah, Conner. I, uh... didn't see you... there. I... uuuuh... Think that I... should... should, umm...", Kim stammered, before getting right to the point, "...How long have you been standing there?"

Conner closed his eyes and shrugged, "Oh, Conner just here...", he said.

"Oh, phew...", the red head unintentionally vented, before straightening herself again, "I mean... I see. Okay."

Conner than opened his eyes, "wiiiith just enough time to figure out that your friend in the locker-room is quite possibly the biggest flaming lesbian that he's ever heard on the other side of a room... if Conner may be blunt", he finished his sentence nonchalantly.

Hearing this statement, Kim's eyes widened, as her jaw fell slightly agape. She couldn't believe it... She wouldn't believe it! Someone actually heard them... Worse! It was Conner!! Oh, the thoughts that raged through the poor teen heroine's mind at the time! Thoughts ranging from that of, what would happen if he spilled the beans to a certain blonde, to how Kim could shut him up! The very fathom of everything that raced through her head in that single instant, was mind bending.

"You... Y-You-You heard us?!", Kim exclaimed.

Conner shrugged again, "Are you serious? Conner was standin' _here_ the entire time. Yeah, when the walls of the school are as thin as paper, and if you're a slock-jock yolko who doesn't mind a little action here and there, like Conner himself, it's kinda hard to miss that sorta thing. Can Conner call it, or can he call it?", he explained with his Retro exsuberance.

_"He heard everything from right here...? Oh, GOD!!!!!!!", _Kim thought, very unpleasantly, before cupping her hands together, "Conner, please!"

Conner raised an eyebrow at Kim, "Um... 'Kay, Conner's confused... Please, what?", he asked, as he was genuinely confused.

Kim put her hands to her hips and frowned, "Don't play with me!", she demanded, causing Conner's demeanor to harden, as he stared at her a little more sternly.

"Oh!!! I'm sorry... I just don't want this-", Kim stopped herself; hushing her voice, as not to alert the other squad members and stepped closer to Conner, "I just don't want this to get out..."

Conner pulled his hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms over his broad chest, "So what, if it does, Kim? Conner's... fairly certain that people'll undastand. Honestly now, they love you, don't they? You really think they'd shun you for somethin' like that? Conner don't agree.", he suppoted sencerely.

"It's not that. I just... don't... want Ron to find out.", she said with a bit of a down-casted look.

This time, both of Conner's eyebrows lifted; giving him a rather impressed look.

"... ... PLAYAH!!!!!!", the white-haired cool-cat spread his arms about and shouted proudly; harboring the attention of what little company was present.

Kim cringed and sunk her head into her shoulders, before looking back to see some of the other cheer members looking at both of them. And, of course, there were the few that were blushing because of Conner's desirable presence.

"Shhh!", Kim hushed, putting her finger in front of her lips, before looking around for the back exit of the gym, "Walk and Talk... Now...!"

Conner lowered his arms and shrugged uncaringly, before pushing himeslf off of the wall and following Kim to the exit.

------

Meanwhile, just outside the front of Middleton High, where several students flooded out, Ron was sitting under a tree; perfectly shaded from the beating heat of the sun and gandering at the sky above. Accompanying the blonde, was Monique, who was simply staring at Ron with a very, VERY shocked and disbelieving expression.

Monique had been exposed to two things that she never imagined that she'd EVER be subjected to, today. One, was Ron asking her for advice. That was a definate first on both of their parts. Ron usually always seemed to have his own answers for particular problems; even if they were hair-brained schemes of idocy, at times. Two, was a bit of information that she thought, until this day, would have never been thrown into the circle of exsistence.

Monique had known Ron long enough to realize that it just wasn't like him to be in his current state. He was always so lax and uncaring. He always seemed to be the person to just look at and smile, because of his sparkled, boyish approach to life. Given to be a little childish half of the time, it was always a refreshing retreat from life's cruel games. Now, however, he was serious. Very serious...

Too serious...

Monique just continued to stare at her friend... long and hard with every bit of shock that she felt for the entire three minutes that they had strated the conversation, until finally...

"Ron... Are... are you serious?", Monique question.

The grave look upon Ron's face never vanished, as he nodded solemnly, "Monique, I've never been so serious about anything in my life...", Ron said, before letting his head fall into one of his hands.

Monique FINALLY snapped out of her shock written haze and averted her eyes. At this point... after what she had heard, the dark-skinned vixen truly felt for the boy beside her, but she couldn't look at him. The expression on his face was simply too much to look at, even for her. Monique hardly ever considered doing any favors for Ron, unless the job ordeal was taken into consideration; nor did Ron particularly ask for them.

Today, however, Monique felt as though she owed Ron... for what he had to endure. She knew as well as the next person, that when Ron said that he wanted to talk to her about this, he wouldn't really be asking for any favors, and he didn't. He just wanted to get it off of his chest. However, Monique told herself that she would've, more than likey, felt terrible if she had sat on her ass and did nothing to aid him in any way she could think of.

"Ron...", Monique said; placing a tender hand upon his shoulder, "I'll see what I can do."

Ron shot her a somewhat, curious glance, "Huh...?", he asked.

Monique slowly rose to her feet and sighed, "Trust me, Ron. If there's anything I know, its the fact that no one should ever have to handle this kind of thing alone. And don't look so worried. I won't lead anything on, okay?", she assured.

Ron cracked a weak smile before gazing heavanward upon the clouds; finding them to be surprisingly relaxing.

"... Thanks, Monique. Your the best.", Ron sighed.

That was even more depressing than originally predicted. Monique shut her eyes tightly and cringed at Ron's seriousness. It was just so... un-Ron-like... and it really wasn't something Monique was used to seeing in her friend.

Monique turned away, "Don't mention it... Really.", she said.

------

Conner and Kim have gone a little deeper in their conversation than one would expect. Normally, Kim, would not really consider getting into deep conversations with someone that she knew for only two minutes. Well, did you ever stop and take the time to think that, maybe a third-person junky, who also happened to be gifted with a silver tongue, could do that to a person? Probably not, but that was certainly the case, here.

Conner and Kim started there conversation walking, until things started to hit the boiling-point. Kim was so flustered about where the whole situation had turned, that she was frantically pacing around a tree, trying to think clearly, while Conner was watching her movements; parked upon the tree's branch, leaning comfortably against the trunk, and munching on some Nacho Cheese Doridos.

"Really, Conner? And just how in the blue Hell am I supposed to get myself out of the grave I just dug for myself?", Kim asked in flustered and nearly unreasonable manner.

Conner chomped down upon a Dorido, "Oh, come on, now. Take it from Conner, Kim. Ya know what ya gotta do, don't ya? Its only fair that ya tell him. Whether the consequenses be good or not.", he suggested, before swallowing his chip.

Kim tangled her fingers in her beautiful red locks and pulled on them with frustration, "Oh, Conner! You just don't get it! I can't, okay?! I can't, I can't, I just... can't!!", Kim huffed in irritable defeat.

Conner glanced down at his red headed friend, "Now, are ya sayin' ya can't, because you can't, ooorrrr, are you sayin' ya can't, 'cause ya won't...?", he question, before chompin' upon another Dorido

Kim glared daggers at Conner and readied herslef to retort, until she took quick consideration to what he had just said.

"Well, I... I... just don't wanna lose him, is all.", Kim said in a bit of a weakened tone, "I just wanna let it all go and be happy with Ron."

Conner swallowed his chip and looked at the sky, "Now, how can ya actually desire all dat, if you's willin' to keep ya girlfreind from him; whether ya fuckin' her or not?", he suggested with pure unwavering honesty.

"I... I'm not sure. I just-", Kim began to say before her eyes became furious, as she blushed like mad, "SHE'S, **SO** NOT MY GIRLFREIND!!!!"

Conner laughed, "Ts'all gravy, Kim. Conner was just fuckin' wit-ch-ya. But seriously, the Ron-mans gotta know. He's gotta right... to know.", he began, before finishing the last of his Doridos and dexterously flipping off of the tree.

Kim looked up into Conner bloody orbs and felt an unexplained way of comfortable saftey wash over her, "But, Conner. What if he hates me? I'd never forgive myself.", Kim fretted.

"Tch. Well, Conner ain't got the power to make you do what he want. The choice is your's to make, Kim. Hell, with Ron bein' the most undastandin' motha that Conner ever met in his life, it'd be El Demonio's Game if he hated ya for comin' clean. Conner can give you his word on that little subject."

Wow... Conner was most certainly different. Here he is; The New Guy, talking and releating to Kim as though they had known each other for years. Every word that he spoke was honest to the very limit; excluding nothing. A deep-seeded feeling of content surfed it's way through Kim's soul, as she found herself thinking how happy she was to meet someone like Conner.

Without thinking, but not really caring, Kim lunged herself upward and latched her arms around the red-eyed business man's shoulders in a very freindly embrace. Taken by surprise (understatement of the century), Conner found his arms spread out in a frozen stooper, before he actually returned it.

Kim smiled, "Hm... Ron was right... You really are something else. Thank you...", she cooed.

With his predictable strength, Conner took Kim from undernieth her shoulders, lifted her off of him, and set her back down to the ground. After which, Kim let out an entertained giggle.

"Psh. Think nothin' of it. Conner's just glad that you ain't all... down in them, there, uh... dumps.", Conner said nonchalantly.

"Always the gentlemen, I see.", Kim teased.

Conner polished his nails upon his suit and veiwed them idly, "Hell yeah.", he said with his ever-present Retro demeanor.

**Beep-Beep... Beep-Beep**

Hearing this sound, Conner lifted his left arm and pushed up his suit-sleeve to look at his watch, before his face fell blank.

"Oh... Damn, uh... Well, Conner don't know how to tell ya this, Kim, but... he thinks you should be getting to pratice about twenty minutes ago...", Conner said, pointing at the face of his expensive Rolex.

Kim's eyes widened immediately, "Twenty minu-... Oh, GOD!!! There gonna eat me alive", she screamed, before bolt out sight and back to the gym.

-

Now that Conner was alone, he started to do his little Disco Strut in the direction of Bueno Nacho... That is of course, until the Verizon Wireless ringtone of his cell phone went off. Answering it immediately, Conner flipped it open, pressed TALK, and put it on speaker.

"Yo!", he answered.

**_You... have a collect call from_: "CONNER! Pick up! It's Sharren! We have an EMERGENCY!!!"**

Conner's face fell into an expression of worry for the first time in a VERY long time.

"Ooohh... nnnnoooooo...", he grumbled.

* * *

**_That's right folks, another Cliffy. I must appologize to the readers who have been deprived of seein' Conner kick the shit out of some Jocks, but don't worry. Craine has somethin a little better in mind, don't you worry about that. Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh... Another Lemon Tease... Can you feel the EVIL!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!_**

**_Until Next Time, Smut Meisters!_**


	10. Coming Clean

_**Kim Possible**_

_**How Things Happen**_

**_Holy shit... I've gotta say that I am quite flattered to the praise I have been getting for this story. Contrary to what few actually believe, however, I really don't think that I'm up there with Innortal or StarvingLunatic just yet... but I suppose thats why I'm still writin'. I will surpass my expectaions and yours to deliver a healthy servin' of some pretty entertaining shit! So hold on to your hats, beanies, baseball caps, hairnets, due-rags, bandanas, brettes, or whatever the fuck you got on your head, 'cause this is where the story hits a twisted point!_**

**_We shall press forward!!!_**

* * *

Chapter 10: Coming Clean

* * *

_Now that Conner was alone, he started to do his little Disco Strut in the direction of Bueno Nacho... That is of course, until the Verizon Wireless ringtone of his cell phone went off. Answering it immediately, Conner flipped it open, pressed TALK, and put it on speaker._

_"Yo!", he answered._

**_You... have a collect call from: "CONNER! Pick up! It's Sharren! We have an EMERGENCY!!!"_**

_Conner's face fell into an expression of worry for the first time in a VERY long time._

_"Ooohh... nnnnoooooo...", he grumbled._

_-------_

At the sound of the femanin voice, Conner took the phone off of speaker and lifted it to his ear.

"Sharren, whattup? Talk to Conner... ... Hey-hey-hey! Whoa! WHOA!!! **WHOA**!!!!!! Slow DOWN!!! Conner can't undastand ya when ya speakin like a horny polotician!!! Now... from the beginnin'... WHAT are you TRYIN' to say?! ... ... ... Uh-huh... ... Yeah", Conner said, before harboring a look of sheer bordem and glancing at his Rolex for a breif moment.

"... ... ... Well, yeah, Conner suppose he does, considerin' the fact that you may, very well, be wastin' the valuable time he _could_ be wastin' at Bueno Nacho, stuffin' his face with cheese. What a fuckin' concept! So what's the deal, Sharren...? ... ... ... Mya-ha", Conner said, before his face slowly became enraged," ... ... ... ... ... What?!?! ... ... ... ... Whadya they MEAN they blew up the fort?!?!?! **FFFFFUUUUUUCK**!!!!!!!!! Ah-ho-ho-hoaw, FUCK!!!!!!!! HOW in the... FUCK, FUCK, **FUCK**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", he cursed with vigorous rage as he leaned his head agaist a tree and pounded it with his fist.

Conner was now beside himself, as he practically slammed the phone to his ear, "How did this HAPPEN?!?!?! ... ... ... WHO... IS 'THEY'?!?!?!?!?! ... ... ... ... Oh, you have GOT to be SHITTIN' CONNER!!!!! YOU SAYIN' THAT THIS COUDN'T 'A BEEN AVOIDED?!?! ... ... ... ... Oh, well ex-EE-UUUUSE CONNER!!!! He thought that MAYBE the self-proclaimed 'Gaurdian of the Fort' would be able to protect a measly exsaust pipe that was only three FUCKIN' meters wide!! OUR TAXES WEREN'T even paid OFF YET!!!!! ... ... ... ... The FUCK?!?!?! Since when did this become CONNER'S fault?!?! ... ... ... .. ... You know WHAT SHARREN..."

Before Conner could continue, the irritating 'call waiting' tone sounded. Conner huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hang on. Conner got another call-he'll be right back."

(click)

"WHAT?!?! Whaddya WANT?! Conner is VERY BUSY right now!!!!! ... ... ... ... Oh... Well, okay where's he goin'... ... ... ... Hell, Conner thinks he gonna get the, uh... Shrimp Pad-thai, with the, uuuh... Chicken Qasadilla... ... ... ... Uh-huh... ... Toppings... uuh, shredded carrots and green unions... ... Yeah, Conner probly ain't even gonna eat it... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Yeah, well Conner's talkin to her right now. She's up here sayin' that a bunch o' jokers blew up Fort-27.", Conner informed, before shooting his phone away from his ear, due to the yelling he fell victim to, "OUGH!!! Yes, YES!!! The Fort's gone...! ... ... ... ... Wait, are you serious...? ... ... Well, Conner got no complaints... ... ... Sure he's down with it. Conner'll let Sharren know... ... Alright, cool... Bye--what??? ... ... Oh... um, a Diet Sprite... ... On the Rocks... Yeah... ... ... Thanks... Bye."

(click)

"Jeez, sorry about that... ... ... What...? ... ... Oh, just RE-BUILD IT?!?!? Yeah, that's _real_ FUCKIN' ORIGINAL, SHARREN!!!!! You think it's that easy to just go right on ahead, and RE-BUILD IT?!?!?! What the FUCKS wrong with you, WOMAN?!?!?! ... ... ... Okay-okay, YA KNOW WHAT, listen, Sharren!! You know as much as Conner, that the Family needed that money and this don't look too shiny for either of us. The Boss just called and he said-... ... ... Yeah, yeah, Conner know. It's a rare occasion ain't it...? ... ... ... Well, he definately ain't too happy about the news... ... Yeah, Conner's busted ear-drum could definate vouge for 'dat one- but ANYWAY(!), The Boss said that it's best you get down to Middleton... ... ... Yeah... ... ... Nah. Conner ain't mad at ya. He's just dealin' with a lot o' crap, right now. What, with the Fort bein' blown up by a bunch o' FUCK--IN' clowns... Yeah, not a happy moment... ... ... Look, just-... ... Just-... ..Yeah, look, just get back her, okay? Then we can talk about it ova dinner; Conner's treat, huh? How does that sound, huh??? ... ... ... ... ... Alright... ... ... It would be nice to see each other afta all this time wouldn't it...? ... ... Okay... ... Conner loves ya, too... Mmm-Bye."

And with the phone converstation ended, Conner waited until he heard the fated click... before he lifted his arm up and slammed his phone on the ground; shattering it to peices.

"**GOD** FUCKING **DAMMIT**!!!!!!!!!!", he bellowed, "Conner can't _believe_ we LOST the FORT!!!"

Conner was pissed... He was incredibly pissed. He _had_ to walk it off. He was never used to being this pissed and he didn't like it one bit. As he re-established his little Disco Strut, but only with a fast and furious pace, Conner headed in the direction of Bueno Nacho, once again, to injest the one thing that could ease the boilin' nerves at a time like no other...

Cheese.

"Well, on the bright side...", Conner began was he walked, "At least Conner was just hugged by the some o' 80 billion dollars... Hell..."

While struttin' along, Conner reached in his suit jacket, pulled out a spear Cricket Cellphone, turned it on, and dialed.

* * *

**Authors Notes: --You know how I am about Cheer Routines... Not gonna happen.--**

**2 HOURS LATER**

Cheer Practice ended with grand spirit today. The routine that was designed by Kim, has nearly been perfected. To make things weird, she allowed it to be modified with any extra ideas... most of which, were concocted by Bonnie. Though the rivalry between Bonnie and Kim was still very much alive and kicking, it was noticable to the rest of the squad members that the certain bitterness that made the tension fly off the handles, was gone.

Ya know-like... Poof!

Once the music was shut down, the squad gave a loud, spirted shout of approval; waving their pom-poms in the air. The spirit was definately alive today. Once the usual congrats for a job, well-done, was established, the girls headed to the locker-room to change clothes and call it a day. Kim and Bonnie were the last to do so. The brunette approached her rival from behind and tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

Kim turned around only to be greeted by another pair of lips pressing against her own. Not at all, taken by surprise by this act, Kim smiled when her friend pulled away. Bonne smiled back.

"Guess I was wrong about this particular routine, K", Bonnie knowingly admitted, "It was perfect..."

"No big, B" Kim humbled, "Besides, I should have been open to the ideas everyone had in the first place. The routine really took a great turn, and we're so gonna kick ass at the next game."

"Totally...", Bonnie quietly agreed.

After that last word, the two females silently decided that they would simply enjoy each other's company, which really wasn't that hard. Of course, before they knew it, 2 minutes had already got away from from them, and they didn't want the other members to get suspicious. Even though they were comfortable with each other for being friends, let alone what they've already done together, it was safe to say that niether of them were ready to devulge that bit of information to the public... Not yet.

Snapping out of her trance first, Kim lightly shook her head before glancing at her rival.

"Well... I-I think we should probably get going...", the red head suggested.

With the same smile and a simple nod, Bonnie agreed, and they both walked through the hallway the lead to the locker-room. However, there was a question that Kim simply had to get answered.

"Say, Bonnie?", the green eyed female said.

"Bonnie...", the brunette sarcastically answered, causing Kim to smile with amusement.

"Tch. Very funny... But I wanted to know... Exactly what, does FWP mean, anyway.", Kim asked.

It was at that moment, that both females stopped in their tracks and Bonnie slowly turned her head to her friend with the widest, most entertained smile she'd plastered on her face, yet. The tanned brunette clamped her mouth shut with both hands, trying to surpress her brain-bustin' laughter. Kim eyed Bonnie wearily, wondering exactly where she missed the blunt end of her own joke.

"Do I ammuse you, Miss Rockwaller?", she asked with a bit of a steady warning voice.

She couldn't take it any longer; Bonnie broke out in fit of laughter that could be heard from the Girl's Locker-room. Bonnie laughed so hard that she was holding her gut to ease the searing pain. Was Kim _really_ this naive?

"Bonnie. What's so funny?", Kim asked, as she was getting more than just a little irritation at her friends laughter.

Bonnie attempted, in vien, to stop her laughting fit; trying to talk properly... which just wasn't working.

"Kim... Y-You... I can't belei-", the turcoise said between distinctive laughs, before busting out again.

Now, Kim was starting to get pissed, as she figured out what her rival was laughting at.

"Come on, Bonnie! What does FWP mean?!", she demanded with the irritation showing in her voice and demeanor.

Bonnie was able to slow her laugh attack enough to utter words that actually made a lick of sense, "You'll find out soon enough, Kim.", she teased.

Kim's cheeks puffed with anger; a new delight for Bonnie, as she found it to be simply adorable. Out of pure reflex, the brunette idly pinched and pulled upon her rival's cheeks, causing the red head's eyes to slightly widen, as her tanned freind played with her facial features and havin' a grand ol' time. Before taking took much, Kim pulled her face away from Bonnie kneading hands and frowned at her.

Bonnie laught again.

"Bonnie, thats not funny.", Kim warned again, but starting to find herself on the verge of her own fit of laughter, "I just want to know what I agreed to."

Bonnie ceased her laughter and simply walked away, "Don't worry, Kim. You'll know, soon enough...", she repeated mysteriously.

As antagonizing as that was, Kim pushed herself to let it be, for now... ... For now. The red head still had a deep desire to know exactly what she was empty-headed enough to agree to and she knew exactly how she could find out without getting her cheeks pinched all to Hell. So she got to the locker-room, got dressed, said bye to the other squad members, and left the gym.

However, the moment that she turned a corner, Kim was greeted, not to mention startled, by Ron Stoppable, who was equally as struck by the sudden meeting. Ron smiled.

"KP! Just the lady I was lookin' for!", Ron greeted with his usual excuberance.

Kim neatly tucked a loose side of her hair behind her ear and returned her boyfreind's smile, "Hey, Ron. Whats up?

"We have a meetin' at Bueno Nacho, remember? Conner called a couple of hours ago and told me to meet him there.", Ron informed.

Remembering their converation at the beginning of school, Kim nodded, "Oh, yeah, huh? So, where's Monique?", she asked.

"She's already with Conner. Said that he called her over there a while ago.", Ron said.

"Hm. Guess we'd better get going.", Kim said, before they both walked off in the direction of Ron's Third Home.

Then, Kim had a vey interesting, yet equally disturbing thought...

_"Hmmm... MoCon... ... No."_

* * *

**BUENO NACHO**

"So Conner...", a blushing Monique began to speak, "I can't say that you ever told me about this... Family Business."

Conner swallowed a mouth full of a peice of a large chimorito; extra cheese, wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked at the raven haired female.

"Sorry, Monique. It ain't within Conner's age-range to devulge any o' that info to anyone else but the Family. Delicate shit, ya see...", Conner smoothly explained.

Monique looked down at her nachos and smiled, "I see... So... you aarrrre-"

"18", Conner nonchalantly answered, knowing what his new freind was about to ask.

Hearing this, Monique began to think to herself.

_"Mm-mm-MMM! He is so-fine! Funny, asertive, talented cook, surly, level-headed, the complete OPPOSITE of shy, intense, old-school, and a body that bitches would kill for... Whoo-OO!! Conner's got it goin' on, baby!",_ Monique idly fantasized, while unwittingly staring at Conner's build through his black suit.

Seemingly lost in a trance, Monique was steadily brought down to Earth by two fingers snapping in front of her face. Blink and shaking her head profusely, Monique blushed again and averted her attention from the white-haired teen as best she could. Conner smiled and went back to his savory meal.

Moments later, the bell that rings everytime someone enters the restaraunt, did indeed ring. From the entrance came Kim and Ron hand in hand. Looking behind him from his seat, Conner waved to them to get their attention.

"Yo! KiRon! Over here!", Conner signaled.

The mention of their names mushed together like that, cause Kim and Ron to blush simaltaniously. Making their way to their freinds, Conner plastered a somewhat mischivious smirk.

"You're late... Is there, uh... somethin' that went on between you two that Conner and Monique should know about?", Conner irked; reffering to himself and Monique in the third person, which delighted the dark-skinned fashion-victim for some reason.

Ron blushed while Kim gave Conner a knowing look and smiled, "Um, hi? Cheer-practice?", she mentioned.

Conner shrugged, before his head perked up as though he had just remembered something. Rising from his seat immediately, the messy white-haired cool-cat took Ron by the arm while strutting onward.

"Conner gotta have word wit-ch-ya.", he said, while practiacally dragging the confused blonde right back out the door.

Seeing this, Kim looked back with a twinge of worry striking her conscience and resisted the impulsive urge to snatch Ron from Conner's grasp.

_"Conner... What are you up to...?", _the aburn thought, before she was distracted by the call of her name.

Kim looked forward and saw Monique sitting at their usual spot with dreamy expression on her face. Knowing exactly what that could have _possibly_ meant, the green-eyed cheer-leader strolled to the seat across from Monique and smiled at her wickedly. Monique caught wind of what Kim could have been thinking, and looked away, but was unable to conceil her deepening blush.

Kim crossed her arms, "You really like him, don't you?", she asked retorically.

Monique covered her cheeks with her hands, "Do you think he likes me back? God, he so hot...", she cooed, dreamingly

"Weeell... You could always ask him.", Kim easily suggested.

Monique frowned at Kim, while still maintaining her blush, "I-I can't just walk up to someone like Conner and ask him if he likes me! He just seems so... so..."

"High Maintenance?"

"Exactly..."

Kim shook her head and sighed, "Monique? Since when were you ever this shy around guys. You're usually so confident. What happened?"

Monique lightly slammed her fist against the table in a huff, "Conner! That's what happened!", she exclaimed.

Kim giggled at her friends dilemma, but before she could press on with that conversation, however, the red head found herself trailing her vision to her left, where she saw Conner and Ron through the window. Conner was talking, while making all of these old-school gestures; trying to get his point across, it seemed like. Kim frowned as a sudden wave of anger struck her.

_"You son of a bitch! You said that you wouldn't tell. Dammit, Conner! You promised!", _Kim thought grudgingly.

Okay, people... Kim knew damn-well that Conner said nothing of the sort, and she knew that her boy had every right to know what happened between her and Bonnie... but damn, it was frustrating to think about the outcome. The fact that she really couldn't hear what they were saying didn't help matter in the slightest. Of course, Kim's anger and fear were only boiling when she saw Ron shoot his hands to his head and scream, "WHAT?!"

Kim twinged with a pained guilt; shutting one of her eyelids and biting a side of her lower-lip. Conner continued the conversation.

"Kim?", the voice of Monique snapped the aburn out of her staring session, "You okay?"

"W-What? Oh, yeah...", she asurred, while shifting semi-frequent glances to the two guys outside, "So, what were we talking about?"

The raven-haired female raised an eyebrow, "How can I possibly tell Conner how I feel, Kim? What if he turns me down?", she fretted.

Kim's face fell slightly, "Monique. I don't know if you noticed, but I think Conner seems to be a bit taken by you.", Kim suggested.

"How do you figure?", Monique asked with a glimmer of hope showing in her voice, "I mean he's-"

"-Been checking you out, Monique.", Kim finished her freinds sentence.

This bit of information caused Monique to smile widely, "R-Really? He has?", she asked, just to make sure.

"Well, I'm not blind. Who knows... If you play your cards right he might ask you out.", Kim said, before shifting another suspiscious glance at the slack-jock in question.

Monique was getting slightly giddy at the innate possibilites, "You really think so? I mean he's so damn... ... DAMN!", she exclaimed at the thought of Conner's features.

As Monique went on and on about what she liked about Conner, Kim was staring at both him and Ron, uneasily. The fact that Ron was starting to frown deeply, while Conner was still talking, was nearly enough to make Kim bust through the window and strangle the life out of the white-haired business man for betraying her trust. Kim knew that she was being totally irrational right now, but that what happens when you keep secrets, people.

As the tension inside Kim steadily evolved, a frustrated frown formed upon the aburn's face, on it's own... Not even noticing that Monique was still yammering on.

"-and awesome, and original. He might even be super rich, as an extra bonus-and Kim, what the Hell are you glaring at?", Monique asked, as she immediately shifted her conversation into the direction of why her freind seemed like she wanted to kill something.

Entirely too wrapped up in the conversation she couldn't hope to hear, Kim was completely oblivious to her BGF's calls, until she practically had to scream her name.

"Kim! What is your deal? Your glaring at Conner like you want him dead or something.", Monique said.

Once again... Once a-FUCKING-gain(!), Kim's impulses got the better of her, as she started to think out loud; in response to Monique's question.

"I swear if he tells Ron about Bonnie and I, he WILL be!!!", Kim blurted out.

At the realization of what she had just said, Kim's eyes widened, as she slapped both of her hands over her mouth. Heh... Smooth move, Possible. She slowly shifted her attention back to Monique, and inwardly cringed when she saw the look on her face... Shocked and confuse; gaping at her aburn friend.

"Kim? Can you _please_ run that by me, again?", Monique said through her state of disbelieving shock.

Though it was painfully obvious that she couldn't really take back what she said, Kim tried anyway.

"I... I-I, uh... ... Nothing?", she tried to suggest... but the fish just weren't bitin'.

Monique crossed her arms over her chest and delivered a penatrating stare to her BGF.

"Seriously, Monique. It was just... a-a slip of the tongue. Yeah!", Kim presisted, but to no avail.

Monique was still as unconvince as ever, as she kept her same stare. The dark-skinned vixen began tapping a finger upon on of her crossed arms, making Kim squirm even more.

"Well... I... Its just that-ya know... Nothing's going on and... and... OKAY!!!", Kim yelled, before slamming her forehead upon the table; letting her arms fall to the sides of her seat.

The realization that Kim done fucked up, hit her like a ton of bricks and she groaned to herself.

"Uh... sure.", Monique wearily began, "So, what's this about you and Bonnie?"

The question itself, was enough to make Kim want to jump into a pit of scewers, but she also knew that she brought this upon herself, and Monique wanted answers... now. Kim grudgingly lifted her head, while keeping her hands dead at her side.

"Okay look... As your BGF of all time; could you-"

-----

"-keep this a secret for me, Tara?", Bonnie pleaded to her platinum blonde freind.

Bonnie and Tara both decided to hang out at the brunette's house for a time. After cheer practice, Tara caught Bonnie rushing to her car, most likely trying to avoid spilling the beans about what brought on her sudden change. However, the determined blonde caught up to her and pretty much let herself in Bonnie's car so she could get some answers.

After a few minutes of arguing, Bonnie finally gave in and drove Tara to her house. Bonnie did remember promising Tara that she would devulge what has changed her the way it did. Though, it was pretty damn safe to say that the tanned brunette regretted it with every last fiber of her being... and... possibly more...

But here they are... sitting atop Bonnie huge queen-sized bed. Tara was idly brushing Bonnie's hair from behind, while the turcoise-eyed cheer-leader was reading a fashion magazine. Tara answered Bonnie's question.

"Do we really have to go through this again, Bonnie? Your secret's always safe with me.", Tara assured.

Bonnie smiled, but still felt a bit uneasy, "One more question, before I spill...", she said.

Tara stopped brushing her best friend's hair and set the brush aside. Seeing this as a response, the brunette shut her eyes and sighed.

"If you knew something... different about me, that wouldn't change how you see me, right? I mean if you're really my best friend I could tell you anything and everything, no matter how wrong it seems and you'd still be with me... right?", Bonnie timidly hesitated.

Bonnie didn't hear an immediate answer, which frightened her for, but a spit second, before she felt Tara's arms wrap around her shoulders and neck in a caring and freindly embrace. Though, a bit startled, Bonnie smiled and let the warmth that she now felt, wash over her.

"Well, what the Hell kind of question is that, B?", Tara asked retorically, "There won't be anything you can say that'll turn me away and shun you... I promise."

Bonnie lowered her head and felt ashamed of herself. This was Tara... Her best friend since Elementary. The tanned turcoise started to wonder exactly why she had doubted her ocean bule-eyed freind, when she was always so understanding. She's always been like that, and Bonnie felt like shit for fogetting that.

Bonnie pulled away from the embrace and turned to face her freind directly; sitting upon her knee's comfortably.

"Okay...", Bonnie centered herself, "You want the story, so here it is."

Tara; sitting on her knee's as well, perked up and listened VERY carefully and intently to what her tanned friend had to say.

Bonnie took another deep breath, "Last Thursday... After Practice..."

"Uh-huh..."

"I... was very angry.", Bonnie said, looking down, "At Kim."

Tara nodded_, "What else is new?"_

"Well, after practice, I was yelling and screaming. I was so angry, that I didn't care who might've been listening. As Fate would have it, Kim heard every terrible thing I said about her and Ron, "Bonnie continued; looking a little down-casted.

"Bonnie? Are you okay?", Tara asked; concerned about Bonnie's look.

The brunatte nodded and continued, "Kim... she confronted me about it. I think that she might've been angrier than I was. We argued and fussed. She was egging me on about why I was always such a bitch to them, but I didn't want to hear it. I hated her so much at the time I just insulted her. I... I've never seen Kim get so mad.", she trembled, slightly.

"Jeez... Wait. She didn't hurt you, did she?!", Tara exclaimed.

Bonnie inwardly cringed at Tara's mis-interpretaion, but opted to correct her, "No Tara. It was nothing like that. Though, now that I think of it, I think she was very, very close. I mean, when she slammed me against the lockers-"

"WHAT?!", Tara interuppted, again.

Bonnie raised her hand to silence the blonde and glared at her; clinching her teeth, "When she slammed me against the lockers...!", she growled, as she reminded Tara one of the few things about her that didn't change...

She hated being interuppted.

Tara squealed silently at the brunette's facial expression and aloud her to continue.

"She really let me have it. We exchanged insults, but it was different. I saw something in Kim that I never thought I'd see; hate. To be perfectly honest, I was scared. Scared of what she would do to me, but at the same time, I just didn't care. I persisted over and over, until Kim nearly broke my arms..."

At this point, Tara was literally trembling with anticapation, "So, what did you do...", she irked on.

"Well... when things sorta hit the boiling point... something happened... Something very... different.", Bonnie trailed.

------

"WHAT?!", Monique exclaimed.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Kim raised an elbow upon the table and leanded her head against her hand.

"Yes, okay?! She just up, and frenched me!", the aburn female nearly hollered.

Monique leaned back into her seat and tried to process that bit of info, but it still wasn't enough to come to terms with. The brown eyed female looked at Kim again.

"Well, what did _you_ do?", Monique irked onward.

Kim shot her glance at Monique and look very distressed, "God, Monique...! I... I kissed her back!", Kim said.

Monique's widened, as she stared at her BGF in sheer disbelieve, "Kim!"

The green-eyed heroine took both sides of her hair within her hands, and groaned with frustration.

"I know, I KNOW! But I couldn't help it! She's... such a good kisser...", Kim cooed before her eyes snapped wide again, "Oh, DAMMIT! There I go again! Ever since she kissed me I've been getting these... these urges that I don't know what to do with and it's driving me insane!"

Monique raised her hand in front of herself, "More important question, here. Does Ron know about this?", she asked.

Kim averted her eyes, but quickly answered, "Well... he was there to see that one...", she explained.

Monique raised an eyebrow, "What do ya mean _that one_?", she asked in a steady tone.

Though Kim new that one was coming from the very beginning, she still cringed at what she had to explain.

"Well, I-"

------

"-wanted to see where we really stood, 'cause at the time, falling for someone that I hated was just so wrong. I mean, Kim's a girl, and I'm a girl. I just didn't understand how I felt, so I decided to take matter into my own hands.", Bonnie said.

Tara was now sitting on her bottom with her legs cris-crossed and one of her thighs bouncing up and down with her uncontrolable anticipation.

"S-So what did you plan?", the platinum blonde irked.

Still sitting on her knee's, Bonnie placed her hands upon her bare thighs, "Remember when I told you to go on without after practice last Friday?", she asked.

"Uh-huh..."

"Well, Kim and I met alone. We talked... Well, we yelled for them most part, but... I found out that Kim had the same idea that I had...", Bonnie said.

Tara, now had to latch her hands unto her ankles to keep her legs from flailing in all directions, and her bouncing thigh picked up it's pace.

"What did you plan, already?!", Tara nearly shouted, as her anciness was getting the better of her.

"Hold your horses, Tara!", Bonnie demanded, glaring at her blue-eyed friend for a time, "I'm getting to it. Hhha! Now, as I was saying; we had the same plan. We-"

------

"-decided to KISS AGAIN?!", Monique exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, Yes! We did it again! That one Ron doesn't know about...", Kim said in a bit of a quieted tone.

With her arms still crossed, Monique pried on with her question, "Okay. So, you kissed again. Did that make matters any less complicated?", she asked.

Kim inwardly cursed at how damn persistant her BGF was being. Why could she just let shit go, already?! Well, the red head had manage to explain herself this much... May as well go all the way.

_"Oh, I'm SO gonna regret this...", _Kim thought to herself.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha... About that..."

"Here we go..."

"Even though this kiss was intentional... what happened after that was just... j-just...", Kim studdered over her words.

"Juuuust...", Monique pried.

"We almost did it, okay?!"

Hearing this Monique cringed when she instantly realized what Kim what saying. She too had doubts of what Ron would think about this, but she also knew that keeping it from him was down right... ... _not_ right.

"Okay, Kim. Enough of your stalling. I want you to tell me everything in one small swoop, 'cause I KNOW that the way you've been acting around Bonnie, isn't just a-"

------

"-Coinsidence?", Tara suggested, with her thigh, no longer bouncing up and down upon the bed.

Bonnie shook her head, "N-No... You don't get it Tara. Everything that's happened between us... Somethings changed. I think... I think that I might have...", she hesitated, before blushing.

Tara's eyes widened. The only time she EVER saw Bonnie like this, was when she was crushing on someone. I mean, REALLY crushing on someone. The platimun blonde female crawled closer to her tanned BF, before retaining her previous sitting position.

"Bonnie... Do you... really like her... Kim?", Tara asked in a somewhat bewildered manner.

Bonnie suddenly perked up, "Are you KIDDING?!", she excliamed, causing Tara to jump in slight startlement.

"Of COURSE I like her! I really do! She talks the right ways! She touches the rights spots! She pushes the right buttons, and-"

------

"-God, the sex is amazing!", Kim unwittingly exclaimed, causing Monique to nearly choke on a nacho that she idly muched on.

"I, uh--I-I-I see...", the dark-skinned fashion victim uncomfortably studdered; trying to recompose herself to the importance of the matter, "So... you actually c-crossed that line?"

The aburn female hesitated for a moment, as she finally thought about what Monique had to assume about this. Sure, they were BGFs for a while, but this would be shock for anyone... Anyone.

"Well... yeah. After our little _meeting_ at the gym, I appologized the next day and we started talking from there on. We got to know each other a little better, I figured out things about her that she nevered shared with anyone else, one thing led to another, and, well... yeah.", Kim weakly explained.

Now, Monique gave quite the disapporving glare to Kim. The red head inwardly squirmed and begged that her BGF stop looking at her like that. Then, the worst thing of all...

Monique shook her head.

"Kim...", Monique began with all forms of seriousness aminating from her voice.

The green-eyed cheer-leader rested her chin upon the table, while holding her aching head between her hands and groaning. She knew what was coming.

"You know what you gotta do, girl.", she firmly suggested.

"Oh, please... Please don't make me..."

"You HAVE to tell him and appologize."

Ahp! There it is! Just as Kim predicted. At those words, the aburn shot her head up and stared at her freind with fearful eyes.

"Gaaah! Conner told me the same thing!", Kim nearly screamed.

Monique finally un-crossed her arms and put her forearms to the table, "Well, maybe the boy's one to somethin'. He-... Back up... You told Conner about this?", she asked.

"And I'm quickly regretting it, too! What if he spills to Ron?", Kim fretted.

Monique closed her eyes to think, "Well, it would be pretty bad if Ron heard it from anyone else but you...", she suggested.

-

"So you see Conner's point, right?', Conner said.

Ron was fuming... He was pissed! He couldn't believe what he was hearing! He felt so... so... BETRAYED!! How could _she do this_?! It... It had to be a lie! Everything was perfect! When did it all go to Hell?!

"Conner... Please tell me you're joking...", Ron said calmy, despite his soul searing anger.

Conner stuffed a hand in his pocket and lowered his head as his face became very much serious, "Ron... Conner don't joke about this kinda shit...", he confidently stated.

Ron ran one of his hands through his hair in frustration, "But... how could she? WHY?!", he huffed in slight exsasperation.

"Conner don't know... But he do know that confrontation is a definate order, Stoppable. Whats it gonna be?", he asked.

What's it gonna be? What's it gonna BE?! Of course confrontation was an order! How DARE she pull some shit like that!! What gave her the nerve, much less the right, to DO THIS?!

Ron... was... PISSED!

"You know what, Conner?! You're right! I'ma get in there, and I'm gonna tell it to her straight, right now!!!", Ron declared with his finger proudly erected in the air, before storming around to the entrance of the restaraunt.

Conner followed suit, but in a steady walking pace, "Hm. Go get 'em, Tiga... Although, Conner don't undastand what the big deal's about..."

-

"You know, Monique? You're absolutely right. I should tell him. Ron's always been the underatanding type without being too gullible. I don't even know what I was thinking; saying that he'd hate me.", a, now, smiling Kim stated with a lightened spirit.

Monique smied in return, "I said it once; Stand by your Ron.", she said proudly.

Kim stood off of her seat with her old unbreakable resolve returned.

"Yeah! I'm gonna get out there and tell it to him straight, right now.", she declared; stepping away from her seat, before shifting her gaze to the window to spot, only to discover that, neither Conner or Ron were there, "Um... where did they go...?"

_**SLAM!!!!!**_

The front door was kicked open by a STEAMING Ron.

"KiiiIIIIIIMM!!!!!", he shouted.

This... was enough to completely shatter Kim's so-called 'unbreakable resolve' as she snapped in her boy's direction and nearly wet her navy-blue high-waters when she caught a glimpse of the look on his face.

Rage...

"R-Ron?!", she said with notable fear.

"This is out-RAGOUS! This is un-FOGIVABLE!!", he shouted with fury.

Every... last... word that Ron spoke, felt like thousand, upon thousands of long needles burrowing their way through Kim's circulartory system to her heart and plastered a terrified look at what she had done. Of course it was at this moment, that Conner nonchalantly strolled through the enterance and lean up against the wall.

"Damn... Conner didn't know you'd take the news this hard.", he said uncaringly.

Though Kim was definately angered when she saw the heartless traitor before her, the dominant terror and saddness that filled her proved to be far too great.

"Conner... How could you...", the distraught red head choked out, as she was now on the verge of tears.

That's when Ron stepped in again, "Well, SOMEONE had to tell me!", he raged.

Oh, that was too much to take. Kim shut her eyes tightly a bit down on her lower lip in mind shattering tension, as she tried to fully grasp the sheer magnitude of her mistake.

"I'm so sorry...", she whispered in a crakling voice of shame and despair, "I'm so, very sorry..."

Kim felt as though her whole world came crashing down upon her and she began to shudder as a result. Looks like she really fucked up. Watching this development unfold, Monique jolted from her seat when she saw Kim trembling. The brown-eyed female stood close beside her BGF with a saddened face of her own.

"Ron... Don't you think you taking this a bit harshly...?", she weakly hesitated; expecting a lash of harsh words from the blonde.

Ron eyes flashed with anger, "Well, wouldn't you be flippin' out if that damnable Cafeteria Lady decided to up and ban the new Mystery Meat recipe?!?!?! I should say so!!!!!", he yelled.

... ... ...What... ... ...

"A masterpeice in the making... GONE!!! All becasue of some old lady's fetish of 'Traditions', or something like that!!!", Ron fumed.

* * *

**_Wow... WHAT A TWIST!!!! LOL! I must appologize for shortening my chapters, but I am trying to keep the tension and the twists alive as much as possible. This particular turn, I liked very much. So if you guys could take time out of your lifes to tell me what you thought about this chapter... praise will be an order for you._**

**_Peace..._**


	11. Competitive Edge

_**Kim Possible **_

_**How Things Happen**_

**_I would like to give HUGE(!) shout out to the people who reviewed my story all at once. Mad and serious praise to the lot of ya. I'm greatful to see that all of you enjoyed the twist I added at the end of my last chappy and, as you all know... ROBOT CHICKEN IS THE SHIT!!!! LOL! And don't worry, I added that little bit of comedy because of the way it actually ties in with this chapter... ... ... Not gonna spill. Prepare for more tension, people._**

**_AWAAAAY!!!_**

* * *

Chapter 11: Competitive Edge

* * *

We last left our heroes (and Conner) at Bueno Nacho, where the tension was flyin' high when Ron seemed to have figured everything out. Forunately for our secretive teen hero, her boy was merely spazzin' out about the cafeteria banning Conner's irresistable Mystery Meat recipe. Though it was quite the releif for both Kim AND Monique, the aburn's BGF still urged her to tell him the truth. 

And here is where we continue...

------

KiRonMoCon (...Wow...) were sitting back at their table; with their meals finished. Despite the last... altercation... the mood was pretty much open for an active conversation. However, the fact why Kim was just sitting there with a bit of a mope on her face, poking at her nearly finished salad with a fork, would have been anyone's guess, but a certain dark-skinned brunette knew EXACTLY what her problem was.

Though Monique was also a tad curious as to why the cafeteria would ban Conner's wonderful Mytsery Meat recipe, and it showed because of how much of the conversation she was into, the brown-eyed female still shifted constant glances at Kim, wondering why the FUCKLES her friend would-not open up to Ron. As much as Monique figured that Kim was gonna stay in her current shell, one sagely obvervant thought passed through her mind enough times convice herself of it.

_No good can POSSIBLY come from this..._

True... Kim wasn't feeling _that_ down hearted about cheating on her Ron, before. Now, however, she felt like shit and she STILL didn't know how to tell him what went down between Bonnie and herself. I mean, Hell, the red head couldn't even look at the guy; just her unfinished salad. Of course, Ron seemed entirely too wrapped up in the Mystery Meat deal to notice his girlfreind's plight... Not that Kim was complaining.

Sitting next to Ron was a task in itself. Kim dreaded just how deep Ron's fury would really go if he had found out about her and little Miss Rockwaller. I mean, come on, now... He was trippin' out... about MYSTERY MEAT!!! With these thoughts in mind, Kim found herself in quite a jam and decided, once again, that she was not ready to let him in on the big 'secret'. At least not infront of everybody.

At this particular point, Monique was severly dissapointed in her BGF. She wasn't mad at her; she really didn't have THAT big of a reason to be mad at her... Things happen and she knew this, but this was very, very important and Kim was putting it off. It'd be safe for anyone to say, that Monique had lost a bit of respect for the teen hero. And though it sounded a bit harsh, not to mention a little unfair, Monique had to wonder to herself.

_How hard is it to do the right thing..._

For the jist of the time they had sat together, Monique shot breif, disapproving stares at the red head across from her, who, by the way, paid her no mind, because of... well, you get the idea. Conner, who was sitting beside Monique, tried his damndest to split his attention between Ron's plan to bring the good Mystery Meat back, enjoying his time with the bundle of fun next to him, AND tryin' to figure out what was on Miss Possible's mind.

"Okay, troops here's the plan...", Ron began; tangling his fingers in front of his face, "The Cafeteria's forces are scattered and numerous. Infiltrating enemy lines won't be easy. So we'll sneak through the vent on the roof, leading to the cafeteria, spy on the cooks, and keep a close eye out for the Cafeteria Lady. Don't let the gray hairs fool you... her silent and highly irritable wrath is a force that which is feared by hundreds!"

Well, if you haven't been able to figure it out already, Monique and Conner were only listening to this dribble to hear the overly draw-out plan; far too complicated to actually make sense, let alone work, to take the edge off. It was a refreshing display of Ronitude (a.k.a-Nonsense). Ron continued his little plan, while Monique and Conner simply stared at him plastering empty smiles upon their faces.

As the dribble went on, Ron finished his stradegy for bringing back the genius recipe of the new Mystery Meat and turned to the abburn girlfreind next to him for compatible agreement. Not getting an immediate response, Ron repeated his words; snapping Kim out of her guilt written daze, before spitting studders of unwitting agreement.

"Then its settled! Tonight we strike!!", Ron declared; slamming his fist upon the table.

That's when Conner interviened, "Well, as much as Conner would falsely love to be apart of that totally miniscule task of unecassary shinanagins, he thinks that now would be a greater time than any, to tell y'all that he can just make it himself, whenever he wants and bring it to school to share... Honestly.", the old-school business man sighed, crossing his arms.

"Oh... Oh, well-ya know we can do that... too. Or... something. I guess", Ron conceded

Once again, Monique found herself lightly giggling at Conner's remarks, before impulsively latching her arms around his and nudging against him. Raising his eyebrow in calm startlment, Conner glanced down to the dark-skinned female and found an unconscious smile creep across his face.

_"Hmm...She's actually a nice girl...", _Conner mused to himself, before shifting a glance over to Kim, _"Fuck... A foxy 80 billion dollar chick is just siting there, within Conner's reach and he-Just. Can't. Grab her!"_

With that last thought, Conner decided to end his stay, to avoid being tormented by any temptations. The white-haired crimson took another gander at Monique, who was still contently latched to his arm with her eyes closed.

"Hey, Monique", Conner said, getting her attention almost immediately, "Wanna go catch a movie or something? Conner thinks he's had enough of BN for today..."

These... were exaclty the words that Monique had been waiting for all... DAY! Conner; the envisionment of manliness (in Moniques eyes), had just asked her out! Her heart soared to amazing heights and she smiled brightly at Conner.

"Hmm. Monique thinks she likes that idea.", she said slyly.

Looks like _someones_ gettin' a little freindly...

Once they rose from their seats to leave, the two paid their farewells and approached the exit of Bueno Nacho, with Monique still latched on Conner's arm. Ron flung his arm over the back-rest as he watched the two leave.

"Alright. Don't get to frisky, now.", Ron teasingly warned, causing Monique to spin a semi-circle and glare at the blonde.

Catching this, Ron sunk back into his seat. Feeling her boy land back to his previous spot, snapped Kim out of her mope again, and swung her body in Monique and Conner's direction, before calling her BGF's name.

"Monique!", she called.

Monique stopped and turned around, "Huh!", she responded.

"I forgot to ask you. What does FWP mean?", the red head asked.

Monique raised an eyebrow, "Friends With Privledges", she answered.

Oooooh!!! Looks like Miss Rockwaller pulled a fast one on our little Kimme...

* * *

**NEXT DAY: MIDDLETON HIGH-AFTER LUNCH**

KiRonMoCon's day started out pretty normal. The greets, the talkin', the fonning over how much of a savior Conner was, because of the promise he made to share his home-made serving of Mystery Meat. Of course, the only thing that was strange (to the the rest of the bunch), was that Kim was very edgy that day. For reasons beyond her freinds understanding, Kim constantly looked over her shoulder as though she were looking out for something.

Monique and Conner actually figured it out relatively easy when they saw Kim, either run and hid, or conceil her face behind a book whenever a certain tanned brunette passed by, but Ron, being the prepetually oblivious dung beetle that he was, merely shot glances of sheer confusion at his girlfreind. It was when Conner and the trio had to split paths, that Ron finally decided to ask what's been buggin' Kim.

"Hey, KP-"

"-WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!", Kim awkwardly exclaimed, before slapping her hands over her mouth, "Uh... I mean... What...?"

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Uuuh... Nothing? I, um... guess?", he said awkwardly.

Kim's eyes shut tightly as her face cringed with doubt. Doubt of what she would inevitably have to do. As much as she dreaded the outcome, the green-eyed female was slowly tearing apart from the inside, for keeping such terrible secrets from her Ron. She knew that Monique was right. She would have to face the music sooner or later, and with the way things have turned out, Kim was starting to lean more on sooner, than later. Of course, avoiding Bonnie was first step.

_Friends With Privledges? I can't believe I AGREED to that!!!", _Kim inwardly grimaced.

The trio continued their walk throughout the hallway.

------

MEANWHILE(!), not too far from our little friends, the heads of nearly EVERY male student in the hallways where spinning off of their necks at the sight of, what could only be described as a gift from the Gods, if only in sight. Making her way through the hallways, was a fit and _fully_ developed woman; sporting a young ovaled face, narrow and intensely seductive eyes with very deep, sea-blue pupils. Her silky, jet-black hair was long and majestic; folded back into a lengthy and perfectly braided pony-tail, with a few loose strands of hairs lounging in front of her beautiful face.

She wore a black, long-sleeve business jacket (for Women) that fit perfectly around her lithe torso and hugged snuggly around her busty round breasts, which were a bit exposed, because the jacket was slightly unbuttoned. Comforting her well-rounded hips, was a black wave skirt, that revieled MUCH of her long and flawlessly toned legs. Upon her feet, were shiny black, designer pumps (high-heels). She was holding a small white purse that hung delicately over her shoulder.

Walking at a firm and steadily quick pace, the woman easily ignored the drooling mouths, obnocious whistles, and not to mention the death-stares from the majority of the teen females; who sized her up and screwed they're faces up at her. The blue-eyed woman simple kept a blank face and avoided eye-contact with everyone. While occasionally shifting her pupils from side to side as though, looking for someone.

_"Dammit... Where is he? We have business to discuss.", _she thought irritantly.

Feudally flipping the frontal strands of her hair back, in slight exsasperation, the woman continued to walk through the halls.

-

Around this time, KiRonMo continued on their way to class, but seen as how Monique didn't share sixth period with her freinds, they had to part ways the moment they turned the upcoming corner. However, upon turning this very corner, a cruel twist of Fate and a badly timed step, caused Ron to trip forward. BUT(!), instead of landing face-first upon the ground, the blonde boy landed face-first into, what he felt, as the clouds of heavan.

In almost an instant, Ron's surroundings became as white as snow with a bubbly atomosphere, welcoming him through the gates of pleasure. Feeling as though he were floating, Ron reflexably pressed his head against the clouds and smothered them from side to side; inhaling an irresistably blissful sent.

"Oooooh yeaaaahhh...", Ron serenely cooed as he continued to rubbed his head against the clouds, "That feels sooooo good... And it smells sooooo nice... Oohohohoho yeah..."

Ummm, yeah... EVERYONE who was present to this, gaped at what they saw. None more so, than Kim and Monique. It was safe to say that those two were blown away the most at this... this... DAMN! Well, wouldn't you be utterly shocked if you saw some like Ron mushing his head in between the large breasts of a well-dress busty chick, who simply stared at down at him with a blank and dulled out expression.

Within a short time, Ron completely ceased his '_cloud' _smothering and shot his eyes open to realize that he felt bare skin against his face. Slowly drinking in his current position, Ron steadily cranked his head up and saw the face of one of the most beautiful women he's ever seen in his life. The only draw back, wassss uuuh...

"Jeez, are _all_ the boys around here, as freindly as you, Blondy?", then woman cooed in a teasing tone.

Her voice a little deep, but smooth, with a bit of a hissing treble to it. Add those together and you have a woman with seduction dripping from her voice.

Fully realizing his postition with the fact that he had no idea who this woman was, AND the people that were watching with piqued interest, as well as surprise, Ron immediately jumped back a staggering three feet away and landed on the ground with his arms flailing about.

"Ah! Oh My GOD! I-I'm-oh my GOD, I am **SO** sorry!!!!", Ron frantically appologized while blushing like mad... and I mean, like... WOW!

The busty woman placed both hands on her curvy hips and smiled bewitchingly, "Hm. Next time you turn a corner, just be sure you... watch your step...", she cooed again, before shooting a wink Ron's way.

Catching this nearly caused Ron to faint... ... which he did. Who was Ron tryin' to fool?! This woman WAS the most beautiful thing he had ever seen! Some introduction ya made there, Mr. Stoppable; you lucky son of a bitch. The developed woman giggled cutely before looking around.

"This place hasn't changed, one bit.", she said with a content smile.

It was at this very moment, that a spark of anger that hasn't been felt in ages lit up within Kim. A spark that always seemed to be able to make itself know amongst her peers. A spark that she despised with the very core of her being...

Jealousy.

Kim delivered a quick frown to the woman, before the blue-eyed brunette turned her way. The red head plastered a fake smile, as the woman approached her and Monique. Monique momentarily sized her up as well, but delivered eye-contact to this new face.

"Hi. You must be with the cutie, over here.", the woman suggested motioning the unconscious blonde.

"My boyfreind.", Kim calmly snapped out of jealous impulse.

The woman raised an eyebrow as she took a closer look at Kim, "I see... Hmm... Haven't I seen you somewhere befo-... Kim Possible... and your boy must be Ron Stoppable", she said.

"That's us...", the red head stated wearily, "And you are...?"

The woman smile to herself, "Oh... Where are my manners. My name is Sharren.", she said.

Kim crossed her arms, "Sharren. Got it. So is there something you needed?", she asked in an OBVIOUSLY jealous fashion.

Monique caught wind of this and smiled at her BGF; thinking to herself that maybe there was hope for this girl, yet. Sharren smiled again.

"Oh. Straight to the chase, huh? Alright then. I'm looking for someone. A handsome devil; to an audiance of his own figments. A living legend; in his own world. A lady's man; in his dreams. By now, he's sure to be one of the most popular guys in this school, already. Snappy dresser, third-person, slack-jock yolkel. Seriously-you _can't_... miss him.", she mentioned.

At this, Moniques eyes widened, though not enough to garder much attention.

"So... Ya seen anyone like that, around?", Sharren asked.

Kim un-crossed her arms, "Oh... you must be talking about Co-"

**_Slap_**!!!

Monique clamped her hand around Kim's mouth, before she could finish her sentence; silencing what she was going to say to a indistinctive muffle.

"Sorry-Haven't seen him." the dark-skinned female abrubtly interveined,

Sharren shot a short glance to Kim... then to Monique. A light frown crossed her facial features, before a smile did.

"I see... Okay. Sorry for troubling you...", Sharren appologized before trauding off passed the two teens.

She didn't know why. but Monique didn't allow herself to move until little Miss Sharren was at a far enough distance. Once she was, Kim grabbed her freinds hand on lifted it away from her mouth.

"Whats the big, Monique?", Kim asked.

Well, Monique didn't have any problems in answering her.

"Oooh, that hepher better stay away from Conner if she knows whats good for her!", Monique exclaimed; not caring who was still listening.

At first, Kim thought that she may have been halucinating, given the circumstances. She could have sworn that she saw Monique's eyes... match her own. Of course, the moment that the red head saw this, her BGF's eyes returned to their original shade of black.

_"I... am... trippin'", _Kim thought to herself.

Now, Monique was in a slight jam. On the one hand, she could go to class and try... TRY... to take her mind off of the little tramp who was looking for _her_ Conner. On the other hand, she could track the bitch down and make certain that she doesn't come anywhere near him; lest she'd have to pop the trunk and pull some o' that ol' _Gangsta_ Shit like we discussed earlier. Now, Monique was leaning more and more on the latter decision, but was shaken from her thoughts by the red head next to her.

"Uh, Monique. You okay?", Kim asked wearily.

Monique crossed her arms in a jealous huff, "No, I'm NOT okay! I don't trust that girl, one bit.", Monique hissed back, causing Kim to sllloooowly back away. Once she believed she was at a safe distance, the red head attempted to console her irritated friend

"Umm. Ok-kay... Well...", Kim hesitated as she thought for a moment, _"She did act a little friendly toward Ron... but she didn't know we were an item. Plus, she seemed like a nice person... and I... pretty much acted like a total bitch... God dammit. Yet another item on the list of things that Kim Possible has to be guilty about. My life sucks, right now..."_

Monique raised an eyebrow, as she awaited what Kim had to say, "Well, what...?", she irked.

"Huh...? Oh, right. Well I think we should give her a chance, Monique. I mean, you never know; she might just be as cool as Conner is."

Both females stood in the same spot for a while longer, as Monique launched a bitter retort, "Yeah? Well I guess I can accept that... If she stays away from him.", she hissed.

Kim lowered her head and sighed.

It was at this very moment, that an indistinctive rumbling could be heard from the floor above them. The rumbling sound manifested into what sounded like the crumbling of a building followed by a man's distressed scream. Before either females a had a chance to think, their most recently made freind, Conner, burst through the ceiling with his arms and legs flailing about; plummeting down to Earth, before smashing flat onto the tile; face first, making a deep and echoing THUD(!!!!!).

Okay, now the fact that someone spontaniously fell THROUGH one of the school roofs without any rhyme or reason, was startling enough for everyone, esspecially Monique and Kim, but that only magnified, since the poor soul landed directly in front of the two. With chatters of startlement bursting from the students who were present to this travesty, snapped Monique and Kim out od their shock and knelt down to aid their groaning friend.

"Conner!", they exclaimed in unison, as they each took one of the white-haired teen's arms and carefully lifted him off of his face.

A crowd of concerned spectators gathered around them.

"Oh... damn...", Conner said through the sharp pain that was surging through his being, "That sucked on rocks, man..."

Slowly lifting him to his feet, Conner ensured his lady-friends that he was alright and could stand on his own. Carefully releasing Conner's arms, as to make sure he didn't fall anyway, Monique and Kim looked at their friend with worried expressions.

"What the Hell happened?", Monique asked, seen as how she was worried the most.

Conner tentively dusted his expensive black suit and brushed his hands over his perpetually messy hair, "That's whats pissin' Conner the Hell off. He was just mindin' his own damn buisness; struttin' on to class like he was supposed to, then BOOM(!) Conner falls through freakin' roof. What the HELL?!?!", he nearly shouted.

Kim raised and eyebrow and looked up at the hole in the roof carefully, "That's... highly unlikely.", she said.

"You're tellin' Conner?! He already knows!", Conner huffed, before he put his hand under his chin to think, "Damn... The only other time Conner EVER recall havin' this kind o' luck, was whe-"

Conner suddenly stopped what he was saying and instantly perked his head up with very wide eyes. Looking at their freind confusedly, Kim and Monique started to wonder just how hard Conner hit the ground.

"Yo! You ladies wouldn't happen to have seen a brunette, professionally dressed busty chick with a long braided pony-tail and blue eyes stroll by here, would ya?", the surly cool-cat fluintly asked.

Matching the perfect description with the picture of the woman in there heads, Monique and Kim realized exactly who Conner was talking about. But... we all know why Monique was so hesitant to answer... So why was Kim so reluctant. Could be due to the fact that she wasn't sure how Monique would react if she devulged that information, so she kept Conner in the dark out of good intentions, but by bad conscience.

"Sorry, doesn't ring any bells...", Kim uneasily lied, but tried to sound as convincing as possible.

It looks like all of this lying had taken it's tole upon the teen heroine. Simply telling that little fib was nearly enough to make her clutch her hand over her heart. First Ron and now, Conner? WHEN will it END?!?!

Conner's face fell, "Damn! Well, Conner suppose he'd better get to lookin' for her before the-"

_**RRIIIIING**_

"...Minute Bell rings...", Conner uselessly finished his sentence.

All of the students who were still watching, pried their attention away and headed to their respective classes.

"Hell... Guess Conner's gonna see you ladies after scho-... What the Hell happened to _him_?", Conner said, motioning to the forgotten and still unconscious Ron.

* * *

**AFTER CHEER PRACTICE**

Ron and Monique decided to meet up in front of the school's frontal entrance again. The brown-eyed blonde was leaning against a tree, lightly hitting the back of his head upon it. Monique was also leaning on the tree, but only on the opposite side with her arms crossed and a worried look plastered on her face.

"Don't worry Ron", Monique attempted to console her blonde friend, "It'll happen... eventually."

Ron ceased his head tenderizing and frowned, "It funny. I told myself the same thing, days ago. Looks like we were both wrong."

Monique was unpleasantly surprised. She really can't recall seeing Ron look so angry. In fact, Monique had _never_ actually seen him like this. Though he never really showed when he hung out with Kim, when ever Ron was away from her, he was angry. At least that was the case today. Now, Monique knew exactly why the Ron-man was so pissed, and she tried to do her part to see how she could affect his situation, but all seemed to prove useless, because they ended up right back where they started.

Monique sighed, "Okay look, Ron. I'll talk to Conner again. Maybe we can come up with something be-"

"No, Monique...", Ron silenced.

Monique raised a curious eye-brow, "What?"

Ron crossed his arms, "I said no. I shouldn't have let you get so involved with this in the first place. I'm super greatful that you were willing to help me and all, but I really think that nows the time I take care of things myself.", he said very firmly.

Monique's expression dulled to that of a sad one, "Ron... Look I-"

"It's okay Monique. I really appreciate you and what you tried to do, but things have gone way too far, for way too little... I have to settle it myself", Ron insisted.

Oh, that almost did it. It was at that moment, that Monique wanted to just crash to her knee's and cry. Why did things have to be so hard? It felt like thing were starting to change for the worse, and Monqiue was _not_ happy about it... at all. Though she still was uncertain about her place and role in the matter, Monique figured that it would probably be best if Ron handled this on his own, despite how much she wanted to aid him.

"I... ... ... Okay Ron. Guess there's no use in tryin to stop you.", Monique said solemnly.

Ron pushed himself off of the tree and stood tall, staring at the sky again, "Thanks Monique... For everyhting...", he said sencerly.

Monique cringed again, "I told you Ron... You don't need to thank me, okay?"

------

Meanwhile, back inside the school, Kim, Conner, and Bonnie (of all people) were just walking out of the gym. Conner simply decided to watch the cheer-leaders practice and was even urged to give some honest and constructive criticism. Though Conner did come on a little hard on certain parts of the routine, due to his unbelievable honesty, he didn't have any problems showing how impressed he was with the majority of the act. He was just glad that he didn't have to judge anymore

Surprisingly, Bonnie has taken a certain kind of respect for our white-haired cool-cat. She too, found Conner surly third-person attitude to be quite refreshing. Granted, though, Bonnie wasn't to taken by him the first time around; thinking that maybe the guy was just a selfish jerk who positively _loves_ to hear his name. This conception was quickly dashed away when Bonnie realized ho fun the gut actually was. She also thought that he was actually kinda cute.

But... Kim was slightly uncomfortable with the fact Bonnie, Conner and herself were in the same lines of conversation; fearing that the snappy dresser might bring up certain... things. However, that very fact is what kept her in the conversation; trying her damndest to staive off any part of it that would lead it to that direction.

"So, Bonnie", Kim began, "What are you gonna do after school?"

Bonnie shrugged, "Not sure. Guess I'm just gonna go to Tara's. You?, she asked.

Kim smiled, "Where do I always go after practice, B?", she asked knowing.

"Oh, of course. And what about you Conner?", Bonnie asked.

Conner smiled widley, "Mmmmm... Bueno Nacho...", he cooed, nearly drooling.

Bonnied sighed, "Another Stoppable?"

"Mm-hm... Another Stoppable.", Kim responded.

With that, the three teens exited the school through the front entrance where they were greeted with beautiful sun-shine, scattered students, and the sight of their other two friends, Ron and Monique from afar. The trio haulted their steps.

"Well... I guess this is where I see you guys later.", Bonnie said.

Kim looked over to her friend and smiled, "Yeah... Later, B.", she said.

After that, a few more uneventful moments passed by, as Bonnie just stood there with her hands behind her back and shifting uncomfortably from side to side while staring at the ground. Conner, who was standing in between the two, simply had his hands in his pockets while staring off into space.

A-W-K-W-A-R-D... Hmmm... What do ya suppose that spells...?

Curious as to why they weren't doing anything, and the fact that Bonnie was still standing there like an idiot, Conner slowly shifted side to side glances at Bonnie and Kim. Before long, the surly cool-cat perked his head up as if realized something painfully obvious.

"Oh-uh... Conner think he gonna... head over there, and, uh... say hi to Ron and Monique!", he briskly declared, before Disco Struttin' over to the teens in question.

Kim was far too focused on Conner to notice a crafty little brunette march up to her. Without a warning of any kind, Bonnie snatched Kim by her arm and practically dragged her to a nearby building-pillar. Proptly pushing the startled red head into the pillard, the turcoise brunette lounged forward and eagerly started making out with Kim. The green-eyed teen heroine was so startled by _this _particular action, that she actually grabbed Bonnie by her face and pulled her away.

"Bonnie! Cut that out!", Kim ordered.

Bonnie squinted hard into Kim's eyes, "Why have you been avoiding me, damn you?!", she demaded.

Kim returned her friends glare, "Oh, come off it, Bonnie! Freinds With Privledges?! What the Hell were you thinking?!", she griped.

Bonnie pulled Kim's hands off of her face and laughed a little, "So you finally figured it out, huh? Well, I don't think its such a bad idea, do you, Kimmie?", she teased.

Kim shook her head vigorously, "What concept of _'just freinds'_ alludes you?! There is no '_with privledges'_ in that statement!", she huffed.

Bonnie placed her hands upon her own hips and smiled seductively at Kim, which in turn, made the red head a bit uneasy. For some reason, Bonnie was gifted with that charm. Something that always made Kim squirm in some way.

"W-What are you staring at?", Kim hesitated.

Bonnie shook her head while maintaining her alluring smile, "So, you mean to tell me that you'd go back on your word?", she asked.

Kim raised an eyebrow and almost scoffed at that ridiculous comment, "Gave you my word?? And just when in the Hell did I say that I would actually-"

/\/\/\/\**INSTANT FLASHBACK**/\/\/\/\

_"From now on, we're FWP..."_

_"Sure. Fine. Whatever!!! Just don't be late, or you're benched._

/\/\/\/\**END INSTANT FLASHBACK**/\/\/\/\

The memory of the thing that she was STUPID enough to agreed to, snapped in her head and she outwardly grimaced at this realization, much to Bonnie's amusment.

"... ... ... You coniving bitch... ... ...", Kim calmly hissed at her tanned rival.

Bonnie's smile got wider, "Pretty ingenius, huh?", she idly boasted.

Well... Now, Kim was in a rut. She NEVER goes back on her word... Ever. Thing is, she agreed to something that would only complicate matters, more, if that was even possible. Add that to the fact that she was totally CHEATED!! If Kim had only known what it meant in the fir-

_"...THAT'S IT!!!", _Kim thought, as she had formulated a plan to get herself out of this mess.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow; wondering what the Hell the red head was going on about.

"The deals off, B", Kim sternly declared, "-And before you say anything, let me explain something to you. A pormise made between two people has to be perfectly clear between two people."

Bonnie tilted her head, "...What...?", she said.

Kim smiled, "The fact that I didn't know what I agreed to, mean the deal isn't legit. So the FWP thing is off, got it?", she said without hestating any longer.

Bonnie was stunned. To worm out of a perfectly executed trap, so easily, was... was... impossible. Then of course, that only proved that the tanned turcoise didn't know Kim that well, now did she? Though it was definately something to be impressed about, Bonnie couldn't help but feel a little... sad. Granted, it was a pretty under-handed tactic and it was probably for the best that Kim figured things out so quickly, but the fact remained... Bonnie wanted to be more than just friends. Like she told herself before, Ron can keep his girlfreind. She just wanted a peice of her for herself.

Bonnie's face fell, "Well... I guess so, Kim...", she said trying a great to conceil a genuinely sad tone.

Well... thats different. Just _looking_ at the look that Bonnie had on her face made Kim feel really bad about herself. Thing is, the she felt this feeling arise was the moment she attempted to smash it down. What the Hell did she have to be guilty about? Bonnie pulled some real shit and Kim righted the wrong; its what she does. Besides, being FWP with Bonnie would increase the, already, towering odds of her Ron breaking it off with her if he ever caught wind of it. Hell, she still needed to tell him what they _already_ did!

"Oh. Uh, well I... just want to keep those ground rules we talked about, solid. Being Friends With Privledges is no different than cheating on the special someone that you're already with. So I... just can't do it", Kim tried to explain as clearly and seriously as possible to get her point across.

Smelling blood in the water, Bonnie had a desire to keep the gravy train rollin', but a overly entertained smirk tugged at her face and she began to giggle. This, in turn, lifted Kim's spirits... a little.

"Whatever you say", she teased.

At that last statement, Kim couldn't help but frown, "Bonnie, why are you doing this? It so obvious that what you said at your house was a bold faced lie. I already told you; we can't be anymore than just friends", she re-established.

"Who can kiss...", Bonnie cleverly retorted.

Kim opened her mouth to say something but almost immediately stopped herself. In that very moment, the jade-eyed cheer-leader tried exceptionally hard, to think about what her days would be like without Bonnie's kisses. Something that felt so natural, suddenly taken away? Regardless of how much Kim would deny Bonnie the pleasure of fufilling her desires, she didn't want the kisses to vanish.

"Nothing to say, K?", Bonnie said; snapping Kim out of her thoughts.

"Look Bonnie maybe you should just go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?", Kim said.

Well, that was a dissapointment. Bonnie was hoping that her aburn freind would put up more of a fight today. Though she could very well, just continue her defiance to get a rise out of Kim, the brunette could see that she was very much serious about her leaving. Besides... Ron was close by.

Bonnie sigh in bitter defeat, "Alright, Kim. You win", she conceded, before leaning forward and frenching her wildly for the briefest time, "...For now..."

With that, the foxy turcoise walked away; sensuously sway her hips. Kim, who still stood there with her mouth open, merely pressed her back against the wall and slid down to the floor, while slowly closing her eyes shut.

Kim groaned to herself, "God... This is _so_ complicated", she said quietly to herself, before rising up from the ground, walking into the open, and making her way to her friends and Ron, where they exchanged their greetings and began their trek to the cheesy wonderland of God.

* * *

**BUENO NACHO PARKING LOT**

KiRonMoCon were happily making there way to through the parking lot of Bueno Nacho. Even though, Monique had every intention of urging Kim (to the point of pestering the shit out of her) to spill the news to Ron, but at the moment... she was thoroughly enjoying the exilerating presence of Conner. For Kim, despite the lingering guilt she had for keeping her secret, she was actually able to talk to Ron fluently, without any hesitation during the conversation, even when it was directed towards Bonnie. To anyone else, this would just REEK of bad news. Getting _that_ comfortable while your keeping a huge secret was never good.

Before entering the building, where their senses would be mercilessly assaulted by the entoxicating aroma of melted chedder with meat and Diablo Sauce, Conner spun his entire body in a 180 degree angle; spotting a very nice looking car; a blue, sleekly painted 2008 Corvette, to be blunt. Conner abrubtly ran to the car; picking up dust where his feet hit the ground, to get to it, and stared at vehicle long and hard.

Kim, Ron, and Monique saw this and were a little curious to say the least. Just when they were about to call his name, however, Conner came struttin' back to 'em.

"So what was all that about, Conner", Moniqued asked, after she shouldered him to get his attention.

Conner stashed a hand in one of his pockets, "Conner... has definately seen that car somewhere, before. He just know has.", he said.

Kim turned to the red-eyed teen, "Oh, Conner. If you've seen one Corvette, you've seen them all...", Kim uncaringly stated.

"No seriously. Conner knows he's seen that there, particular car, but for the life of him, he just-can't-figure out where", Conner insisted.

"Oh, en-OUGH with the ongoing talk!", Ron interviened, "Nacos are sitting in the building in front of us, waiting to be devoured without remorse, and what are we doing?! We're not in there, EATING THEM!!"

After sharing a small fit of laughter, KiRonMoCon entered the building, empty as usual, save for themselves... Except, something was amiss. Usually, Bueno Nacho has nobody in it after school, unless you count our little friends, here. Now, however, it would appear that someone decided to drop by before they did. A familiar, well-dressed busty woman with a long flowing and braided pony-tail and a white purse on her shoulder.

Recognizing these features, instantly, Monique scowled deeply, while cursing her damned luck. Why, of all times, did _she_; the very woman who was looking for Conner, have to be here...? Why?

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me...", Monique complained out loud.

"What is i-", Conner began, before he caught a glimpse of the back side of the woman in sight, "Wait a second... Conner know them legs!"

-

"So, have you seen anyone like that around?", the ocean-blue-eyed brunette asked the clerk of the front counter; Ned, who was blushing like mad, because of the embodiment of natural womanly beauty that has graced his presence.

"Uh... Well, I... Yeah. Y-You must be talk-talking about Conner. Y-Yeah, he comes here everday, after school and he's usually hanging out with Kim Possible and R-Ron Stoppable.", Ned studdered over himself, trying to regain his composure in the presence of this masterpeice of nature, "He-He's usually here, by now, but he's been gone for a while."

The well-dressed, busty brunette sighed for what could be the equivilant of the fourteenth time today, when she heard the info.

"Damn...", she said in sheer disappointment; lowering her head and closing her eyes with noticable sadness "I miss him... I miss him so much... Okay, Ned. Thanks for telling me."

Blowing a kiss Ned's way, as a token of thanks, nearly caused him to faint... which he did. It was at the VERY moment that she turned around at the call of her name.

"Yo, Sharren!!!", the Retro voice of Conner echoed throught the small resteraunt.

When Sharren turned around to see who owned that incredibly familiar voice, she could barely contain her abundant excitement.

"Oh my God... Conner?", she said, before she started to mildly run toward his direction, "Conner!"

"He-he-he-hey!!!", Conner happily greeted, while mimicing Sharren's actions.

For what seemed like an eternity for the both of them, Conner and Sharren finally closed the distance between them and collided with a feirce and loving embrace; nearly squeazing the life out of each other.

"Conner! I'm so happy to see you after all this time!", Sharren elated; finding herself on the verge of joyful tears.

"Hell yeah, girl! Conner didn't think you'd make it, but its obvious that he was wrong.", Conner said with equal joy; minus the tears.

They both pulled away to take a good look at each other. Conner held his hands around Sharren's waist without actually touching them.

"Well, God damn, Sharren! Look at ya! Tryin' to look all hot 'n shit.", Conner joked.

Sharren laughed, "Oh, look whoes taking, Elvis. I still can't belive you walk like that.", she retorted.

Kim and Ron were looking on, in total astounishment, "... What the Hell just Happened?", Ron commented.

Kim soon realized that her mouth was slightly agape from what she had seen, but closed it shut when she acknowledged the situation. The red head slowly turned her attention to her dark-skinned BGF next to her and was tempted to run out of building. She could've sworn that she had seen the same flash of demonic green that she had seen earlier today. Monique looked like she was about to take someone to Hell with her.

_"Oh, HELL no, Bitch! Its on, now!_

* * *

_**There ya have it folks! Chapter eleven is finally up! I'll admit that it's been a little long since I have updated, but fuck... Writers block... ... .. No. Anyway, I think that I've made a decent turn to the story with the arrival of my new OC, Sharren. Hope you guys enjoyed Monique's reaction to Conner and Sharren's little... fraternation. Things are about to hit another boiling point, so expect some shit that'll keep you at the edge of your seat!** _

**_PS: And if you guys enjoy frequent updates... Reveiws... are... the key LOL!_ **


	12. Unwelcome Revelation

**_Kim Possible_**

**_How Things Happen_**

**_Reviews make Craine happy... That is all..._**

* * *

Chapter 12: Unwelcome Revelation

* * *

**BUENO NACHO**

For both, Conner and the newly introduced Sharren, the day has reached the very penical of it's sunshine. Seeing each other after what they had described as many years, Conner and Sharren seemed to have millions of things to talk about. Oh yeah... They were really happy to see each other.

After their loving embrace, Conner turned around to introduce Sharren to his new friends. The blue-eyed brunette informed the white-haired crimson that they had already met, and looked a little curious as to why a certain dark-skinned girl looked as though she wanted to kill her. Monique didn't even have any problems deepening her glare when she caught Sharren looking at her.

Though it was plainly obvious that Monique did NOT want her there, Sharren smiled.

"To think; Mister Delahunt has befireded the likes of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. You must be so proud.", Sharren playfully taunted, elbowing Conner's shoulder.

"Nope. Just greatful.", Conner easily replied, "So, are we just gonna stand around here and talk, or is Conner gonna buy ya dinner, like he promised"

Then, it hit her; Conner did promise that. Only problem is, his idea of dinner was always at the one place she despised the most... the very resteraunt that she was standing in. Sharren rested a hand upon her hip and sighed.

"Conner...", she complained, "You know how much I hate eating here."

Conner plastered and empty expression, "Well maybe you should o' thought o' that, before you agreed to let Conner buy ya dinner. And don't try to lie to Conner, 'cause he KNOWS that you don't eat before noon, so ya must be starvin'.", Conner explained.

As if on cue, Sharren's stomach began to rumble loudly.

The developed female's face fell, _"DAMN! He got me...", _she inwardly grimanced.

Seeing the expression on Sharren's face, Conner smiled, "Yeah... Thats what Conner thought", he boasted.

Sharren sighed in defeat, before shifting a glance to the forgotten trio of KiRonMo. Instead of glaring at her with every bit of hate that she shared for fashion-disasters, Monique simply crossed her arms and looked away with a scowl on her face. From the moment that she saw her, Sharren new that Monique wasn't particularly fond of her, and though the blue-eyed brunette would confront her about the matter, she would let it slide... for now.

"Oh, fine. Lets all grab a table and sit.", Sharren said.

With that, the group found their respective seat. Conner politely allowed Monique to sit down first, while Sharren followed. Kim and Ron sat together, on the other side of the table. The fact that the new object of Monique's bitter hatred was sitting RIGHT next to her, with one glorious legs crossed over the other, was enough to make her want to jump out of the window next to her, but she held her composure and tolerated Sharren's presence... for now.

Conner stood at the side of the table, "Alright y'all. What-ch-ya havin'? Its on Conner today", Conner joyously informed.

Ron and Monique shot angered, but prodominatly hurt glares at Conner, "What about us?", they said in perfect unison.

"Psh. Like Conner really need to ask...", Conner retorted, ceasing whatever future complaints held by the two, "So..."

"Salad", Sharren and Kim said in unison

"JINX! You owe me three hair-pins and a traffic cone!", Sharren exlaimed.

Thats when everyone at that table slowly shifted their stares to Sharren, wondering just what in the living FUCK... she had just said.

"...What...", Kim said, in obvious confusion.

"I'll say it slowly... You... owe me... Three... hair-pins... and a traffic cone", Sharren repeated; emphasizing every word she said.

Kim tilted her head, "But... ... Why?", she asked, with further confusion.

Sharren lowered her head, "You... really don't catch on to jokes that well, do ya, Kimmie? I mean, seriously. What possible use could I even fathom for a freakin' traffic cone? The hair-pins; MABYE, but gimme a break...", she huffed at irritation of Kim's slowness.

_"I can think of a few things you'd use a traffic cone for, ya skimpy little bitch...", _Monique grudgingly thought to herself, while averting any and all eye contacted.

Well, she wasn't _quite_ as easy going as Conner was, as she seemed to be a little up tight. That much was obvious, but at least Sharren wasn't a complete bitch. However, Kim concluded that further speculation would be necessary, before jumping to any conclusions about their new guest. Monique, on the other hand, had torents of negative thoughts about the devolped brunette.

The dark-skinned female was simply stuck in an inescapable cycle of silent rage, now that Sharren was around. Why was this woman so close to Conner? How long have they known each other? When was Conner gonna tell her that he had a girlfreind. All these thoughts rumbled through the dark-skinned fashion victim's head like no other and she struggled to conceil her plight. The perpetual scowl, however... Well... yeah.

"Ooookay, then... Conner's just gonna order now", he said before struttin' off to the front counter, where Ned had FINALLY regained consciousness.

Conner stared at the staggering clerk with a bit of concerne, "You, uh... alright there, Ned", Conner asked.

Ned adjusted himself, before straightening his glasses and clearing his throat, "I-I... Yes. Yes I am, but Conner... I have to ask... Who is that woman?", he asked in a bewildered and somewhat enchanted state.

Knowing EXACTLY who Ned was reffering to, Conner sighed, "Thats Sharren. Pay her know mind. She more trouble than she worth", he warned.

Ned dwelled on the fantasies that roamed about his head for a moment longer, before getting right down to business. It was safe to assume that this Sharren was more than just a friend to Conner and Ned didn't want to do something so stupid, as to piss him off, by hitting on her, esspecially with the naturally obvious fact that the white-haired crimson could pretty much kick the shit right outta him.

"Well, whatever the case, what'll ya be having today, Conner?", Ned said; ready to get down too it.

"So Sharren. How long've ya known Conner?", Ron decided to ask, as he grew tired of the silence that had befallen them all.

Though Monique was trying her very best to ignore the person beside her, she was actually quite curious of the previously asked question, herself. With her, now, permanant scowl, Monique slightly turned her head to fully listen in on Sharren's answer, without giving her any eye-contact.

"Curious, myself...", Kim chimed in, "It was a bit of a surprise when you guys met here"

Sharren flipped the loose strands of hair in front of her face, "Hmhmhm. I've know Conner since before I can even remember", she said, while closing her eyes.

"Are you two close?", Monique asked out of the blue, which was a shock for both Ron and Kim, who shot uncertain glances at their raven-haired freind.

Sharren keenly anticipated Monique asking this question and smile deviously, "...As close as two people can possibly be", she said with her usual deep hissing tone; getting the reaction she was looking for, when Monique's cheeks flushed with anger, as she turned away again.

"Hrumph...", Monique unintentionally grunted, crossing her arms.

Seeing this, Kim and Ron both glanced at each other, before attempting to shift the conversation to a safer direction.

"So what do you do for a living?", Kim asked.

"I do, whatever's needed of me, ya know? The business that I participate in, can be really demanding.", Sharren stated, "And I have been rather intriged as to how you two find time out of your lives to... 'Save the World', and what not."

Kim looked down at the table and smiled, while Ron snaked a hand to the back of his neck.

"Oh, you know. It just happens here and there", Kim said, as nonchalantly as possible.

"Yeah. It just kinda falls through for us, ya know?", Ron chimed.

Sharren crossed her arms and smirked, "Hm. Sounds like you guys've got it goin' on. So... When did you guys meet Conner, anyway?"

"Actually, we met him yesterday. Would've never expected meeting someone _like_ him. I mean, first you look at the guy funny, then you can't get enough of him", Kim commented, before shifting a short glance at the snappy dressed teen, who was still at the counter.

"Few people do, Kim", Sharren said, "The fact that Conner is quite possibly one of the most real guys, anyone could meet, makes him quite the catch for any budding girl."

At that last comment, Monique's scowl deepened again before her body shifted uncomfortably. Her arms remained crossed.

"And yet, from me he had told me, a lot of girls seem to be intimidated by him, because he's a bit high maitenence, much like myself.", Sharren said.

Things grew silent again, but only for a moment, "Wait... You said that you've known Conner since before you can remember, right?", Ron curiously asked.

Sharren glanced at the blonde teen, "Aye, aye", she responded.

"Okay, just double-checkin', 'cause you kinda made it sound like you haven't seen him, or something", Ron stated.

Sharren looked at Ron in barely noticable suprise, "Well... Someone definately pays attention to the details. You're actually right, Ronnie. I haven't seen Conner in years"

This statement made Kim, Ron, and even Monique (for the love of God) look at Sharren with curiousity, "Years?", they all said in unison.

"No... No. No, that just ain't right", Conner fumed as he was trying to make SAME God damn order he had placed, minutes ago, "Conner know, full damn well, that y'all sell salads up in this peice! He see them all the damn time!!"

Curious...? Well, lets just say that Ned had a problem to attend to in the kitchen, and could complete Conner's, so another employee subbed for him. Only problem was, the guy was obvious HIGH off his ASS!!

"Sorry, man... We don't got any salads at Mc Donalds...", the sub-clerk lazily slurred out.

Conner's face became blank, as his eyebrow twitched once, "Mc Donalds...? You... are so... high.", he calmly mentioned, despite his latent irritation.

This, of course, is when Ned finally showed up, "I heard yelling. What going on?", he demanded.

The entoxicated sub-clerk turned his head toward his boss, "This guy... is trippin, maaaan. He's all talkin' about, 'Get Conner two orders o' salads'. Man, we don't got any salads over here. I mean, its not like he's orderin' from... from... whats that place called again... Oh, yeah. Bueno Nacho...", he slurred, again.

Ned's faces slowly fell into a severly disapproving scowl, and stared at his employee for a breif moment.

"... ... ... You... are _so_... fired...", Ned said, unfaulteringly.

"Wait-wait-wait. How many years are we talkin' about, here", Ron eagerly asked.

Sharren lowered her head, as she found herself in a pit of melancoly nostalgia, "Hm... 16...", she replied.

Okay... something didn't add up, here. Just how old was this broad.

"Yep. Known the guy, since he was a little tyke, and a cute one, at that.", Sharren commented, before giggling breifly.

At this very moment, Monique's anger subsided a bit, or at least to the point where she could actually talk to their new guest.

"Were you two... the same age?", the raven hair female asked, almost excitedly.

Sharren scoffed, "Good God, no!", she replied, "Conner's 18. While I'm 32 years of age."

Good LORD!! The days have just been full of surprises, huh? With that revalation, Monique started to regain some hope; hope that maybe... just MAYBE(!), Conner and her could have a real chance. The dark-skinned fashion victim smiled contently

"The only way we were actually able to make contact, or even know how the other looked like, we talked a lot, sent pictures of ourselves... Pretty much everything two people could do without seeing each other for over a decade", Sharren said.

"So... you and Conner aren't...", she hesitated, uncertainly.

Sharren looked at Monique with an eybrow raised, "Aren't what, Monique", she asked.

Monique shook her head, "N-Nothing. Don't worry about it. So... I've gotta know... are you... seeing anyone?", Monique asked, bluntly.

Not only did Kim and Ron stare at their freind in pure shock and disbelief; bordering on the lines of mental retardation, but Sharren's face grimaced a the very nature of that last question.

"Okay, sweety. For the record, I'm dead even straight and already seeing someone, okay?", the busty female assured.

Monique blinked twice, before she instantly realized how she made her question sound. The brown-eyed brunette was now fully facing Sharren's direction, as she waved her hands in front of herself.

"Oh, no-no-NO!!", Monique exclaimed, "I wasn't... talking about that. You know what? Let me rephrase; is _Conner_ seeing anyone... You know; as far as _you_ know.

Sharren crossed her arms and smiled knowingly, "Hmm... Monique. Do you have a little thing for my little brother?", she asked teasingly.

Monique blushed and averted her eyes from Sharren, "Well, sorta... I-"

"_Little Brother_?!", they all exclaimed in unison.

Sharren sighed and shook her head, "Oh, come on, people! It took you this long to figure it out? What, did you think that we were a couple, or something?", she griped, before shuddering at her last thought.

Kim sunk back into her seat, "Well I was convinced...", she said.

_"Hmph. You ain't the only one, girl_...", Monique thought with much regret.

Monique had started to think that she might've overreacted... Okay... What the FUCK am I saying?! She _was_ overreactting! BIG time!! She was about to completely lose it and pull some o' that ol' _Gangsta_ Shit (hey, third times, the charm) on a beautiful woman, who just HAPPENED to know who Conner was. Steadily, Monique started to feel worse and worse about how she acted around Sharren. Besides, Conner and herself couldn't _really_ be counted as 'a couple', because it hasn't been fully established. Sure, they went out. Friends do it all the damn time.

Even though, all of these thoughts were highly depressing, Monique knew it all to be true. She just needed to give it a little more time and she wouldn't(!) give up. Snapping her out of her thoughts, however, was the saddened expression on Sharren's face.

"Monique... Look, it seems like you'd be a fantastic girlfreind for Conner, and Lord knows that boy needs some lovin', but as someone who cares too damn much, I'm asking you... Don't get too attatched", Sharren softly warned, as not to sound too incredibly harsh.

Monique raised an eybrow; curious as to what Sharren was getting at, "Excuse me?", she said.

"I'm just trying to protect you. The Family Business is a demanding one, like I told you, before. Because of it, Conner had to be moved from school to school on a constant basis; a few of which he had made best friends, and even some tight bonds. It's a fucking miracle that he even made it to being a Senior. But now... he can never see his friends again. So I'm just telling you, Monique... stay level with my brother. Heart-break is a nasty feeling...", Sharren said.

Monique just sat there; staring at the devoloped brunette. A part of her really didn't want to believe what she was saying. Conner's very presence put flavor and life into the day, where ever he went. Always smiling and greeting everyone with the best. He was just... fantastic. However, despite Conner's beamingly positive traits, Monique can recall the time they went to the movies. While they sat and waited for Rush Hour 3 to come on, Conner picked that time to tell Monique what he had told nearly all of the friends whom he would never see again.

Conner told her that he was very sorry. That he didn't mean for things to run so deep, as he was completely aware that Monique had taken a vast liking to him. He knew, however, the consequenses of getting to close to a traveler; the distance that is sure to be made, would tear them both apart.

Remembering all of the things that Conner said to her that day, Monique's heart sunk a little. Thing is, it was only a little. Somewhere deep inside her, an undying glimmer of hope kept her from wallow in self-pity. Even if they couldn't be together, that didn't mean that Monique would let it stop her from _thoroughly_ enjoying Conner's presence. So what if she'd inevitably lose him to the flow of life; she would milk it for all it was worth... _All_... it was worth.

Monique looked at Sharren, while smiling half-heartedly, despite herself, "Sharren, I think I owe you an appology.", she said.

Sharren raised an eyebrow without saying a word.

"Sorry for how I acted. I... I thought that you and Conner were...", she began before she was cut off.

"Don't worry about it. The fact that Conner looks very mature for his age, would definately pique the wrong interests if anyone saw me hugging him. But, of course, thats what happens when you haven't seen someone in over a decade. So, appology accepted.", she said without any problems what-so-ever.

Monique's smile grew bright, as she felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders.

It was at this moment, that Conner, himself, came struttin' along with everyone's orders. Sharren twisted her body to face the guy.

"What the Hell took you so long?", the busty, blue-eyed female demanded.

Conner arrived at the table and set both of the trays down next to their repective comsumers, "Hey, don't blame Conner. He had clerk issues", he said, while breifly frowning.

Once the food was in place, Conner took his seat next to his older sister, "Alright enough o' this. Lets dig in, already!", he nearly shouted with hunger.

Before any of them could do just that, however, Kim's wrist-watch Kimmunicator went off. It was around the EXACT same time, that Sharren's cell phone had rung.

"Go, Wade."

"Sharren, here."

**_"Kim. Drakken's on the move again."_**

Kim rolled her eyes, "Typical. So what's he up to this time"

**_"Classic, age-old ritual of building a gigantic doomsday device fit for World Domination and all that malarky. Only this time, thinks are looking a bit hairy"_**

"Really? So whats the sitch?"

"... ... ... Sure, that's not a problem... ... ... How early...? ... ... ... ... ... I understand. If there's anything extra that needs to be done-... ... ... ... Of course..."

**_"Appearantly, both Drakken and Shego broke into a high powered, topped security fortress, and stole a staggering estimate of millions of dollars and other valuables, and I can pretty much assume that you know what he'd use it for."_**

"I can guess...", Kim said knowingly, "So where are they located?"

**_"Sending you the coordinates, now."_**

"... ... Right. So, you want me to-... ... ... ... ... ... Then it's excepted. I'll get right on it."

Sharren closed her cell phone, " Well, gotta fly", she said.

Kim shut off her Kimmunicator, "You too?", she asked.

"Seriously. You guys just got here", Monique complained.

Both Kim and Sharren stared at Monique sympathetically, before they looked at each other and smiling.

"Say, Conner?", Sharren called out.

Conner perked his head up, "What up?", he responded.

"Would you be able to keep Monique in good company while we're out?", Sharren added.

At first Conner raised an eyebrow in slight confusion, then he smiled knowingly, "Ah... You're right...", he said.

Monique was confused... to say the least, "Umm... Okay?", she said.

Kim and Sharren smiled to each other. Conner rose from his seat to allow his older sister to pass. The busty brunette lifted herself from her seat, as well, and faced Conner.

"Well, I've got work.", Sharren informed.

"So that was the Boss? Two times in the same day... Damn. So he got ya goin' to work early... _why_?", Conner asked.

Sharren placed a hand on one of her hips, "There's an urgency on the field and he said that my participation is needed, ASAP. So I'd better get going.", the older woman said.

Kim rose from her seat, "We'd better quite sitting around. Let's go Ron.", she said.

Ron's face grew very sad and desperate, "But... Nacos!! Aw, COME ON, Kim! He just ordered!!", he lamented, before the aburn cheer-leader latched her hand onto his and and yanked him out of the resteraunt.

Sharren smiled and shook her head at the pairs cemistry, before looking at her brother again; placing a hand on his cheek.

"I'll see you after work, hun", she said, before leaning upward and kissing him upon the forehead, before walking out of the resteraunt.

I should probably mention this before I get too, incredibly lazy, but Conner's height was astounding for his age. Though Sharren was his older sister, she was still a bit shorter than he was, despite her high-heels. There... Now that thats outta the way...

Conner turned back to Monique, before sitting across from her, "Well, Conner thinks it'd be a waste of his money if this, here, food wasn't eaten up, don't ya think Monique?", he asked.

Monique raised an eyebrow at him, "Surely you ain't implying that we'd eat all of this", Monique suggested just to make certain.

Conner grabbed a chimorito and smiled deviously, "Well, Conner can undastand if ya constitutions, unlike his own, is so pathetic that they can hold down this weak amount of food. So he'll just-"

"Uh-uh! You did NOT just go there!", Monique exclaimed at what Conner had just said.

"What?! Conner's just speakin' truth. That's all he knows how to do, Monique. And ya can't EVEN start tellin' Conner that you can handle it... 'cause he know ya can't", he pressed on; exhaling small snickers under his breath.

**_A Mexican Duel Jingle starts to play_**

"Oh... Really?", Monique said, as she felt as though she was being challenged.

Their eyes narrowed upon each... then upon the food... and back to each other, again.

* * *

**TARA'S HOUSE**

Bonnie and her best friend Tara, were sitting in front of the door-step of the blonde's how house.

"Bonnie?", Tara called to her friend.

"Yeah?", Bonnie responded.

The platinum blonde female shifted a little uncomfortably, as she tried to search for the right ways to word everything she felt that had to be said.

"Are... A-Are you sure about what you're doing, Bonnie?", Tara asked her friend.

Bonnie shifted a curious glance to Tara's direction, "Come again?", she said.

"What you're doing with Kim... Are you sure you should be doing it. I mean... what if Ron finds out", Tara uneasily warned.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Oh please, T. If I wanted him to find out, I would have done so already". she replied without hesitation.

Tara turned to stare her fellow cheer-leader square in the eyes, "But, Bonnie... I'm worried about him. I know that you... really want to be with Kim, but... what about Ron? What'll be left for him. More importantly, how will he take it if he ever found-"

"That's not gonna happen, Tara", Bonnie sternly reassured.

Tara couldn't except that. Ever since Bonnie told her about this newly developed crush she had on Kim, she's been talking about it a lot more. Doesn't sound that bad so far, does it? Well, maybe if you throw in the fact that Bonnie was also boasting about how many different schemes she could come up with to have Kim without Ron finding out... Yeah. Tara knew that her best friend could be vindictive and not just a little coniving, but something wasn't right... This was something that was expected of the 'Queen B'; once thought to be gone.

"Bonnie how can you say that? Don't you care about how he would feel if he caught wind of the fact Kim is seeing someone who he just recently made friends with?", Tara pried on.

Bonnie crossed her arms defensively, "Actually, I don't, because he'll never find out", she said; sustaining her iron determination, but similtaniously growing a bit peeved that Tara was going on about this.

"But Bonnie-"

"Look, Tara!", Bonnie snapped out; causing the baby blue-eyed female to slightly jump in surprise, "I already told you; I will not give up. All I ask is for a little bit of her for myself. It's not much... and I already know what could happen if Ron ever found out..."

Bonnie rose from the ground and placed both hand upon her hips.

"but we won't get caught... I'll make sure of it", Bonnie said, with more determination then ever.

Tara was silently stunned... She had wished that Bonnie would at least consider the consequenses of what she was doing. Then again, Bonnie was always like this; don't get it twisted, now. Tara could also have one of her impulsive moments every now and again while Bonnie was the voice of reason; it happens... Thats part of what made their relationship so interesting, to say the least. This time, however, it was serious. Bonnie had no idea what she could destroy if she continued to do what she did.

That is, of course, if she even cared.

Tara remained silent, while also greatly silent at the thoughts that roamed through her head.

"I will never be caught..."

* * *

**DRAKKEN'S BIGGER AND MORE EXPENSIVE LAIR**

"RICH!! Filthy RICH!!", the surley voice of Dr. Drakken echoed as he lavished in the enormous pile of money next to his new Doomsday Machine of which he had built from parts that he could never dream to afford.

However, due to the last take away, Drakken and Shego were now (as Drakken so humbly put it) filthy rich. Eventhough Shego, who was sitting comfortably would much rather spend her time waiting for something to go un-DOUBTABLEY wrong, she had to admit that the money was good... Problem was getting her boss to calm down long enough to see how high the chances were of someone stealing it...

"Yeah, yeah. We're filthy -to the core- rich, but don't you think it'd be better if-"

"Who needs to think when you have this much money, Shego?!", Drakken cut in before continuing his joyful money worshipping ritual.

the pale skinned woman scoffed, "I suppose you bring up a good lesson considering that you can't seem to think about what happened the last time we got it this good", she mentioned

"What part of 'FILTHY RICH' do you not understand, Shego?!", Drakken bellowed.

Shego's irritation was starting to boil now; she knew exactly what would happen if they didn't act now. As much as she wanted to waste her time telling Drakken how much time he was wasting, a part of her actually wanted something to go wrong.

_"Eh... Let him stew in his stupidity before Kimmie shows up; haven't had any action in a week...", _the green-clad hench-woman thought to herself with an unconscious smile on her face.

As if irony couldn't be any more present, Drakken actually ceased his routine ranting and composed himself, "Okay, I think thats enough. The last thing I want right now is a certain teen red head spoiling the mood...", he decided.

Hearing this, Shego's shoulders slumped a little bit, having been depraived of Kim Possible breaking in as her boss was ranting; that was always good for a little entertainment. On the other hand, the heroine could show up at the last minute and foil everything then, eventhough it can get a little monotonous.

"Alright then, lets get this over with...", Shego said; ready to follow this already ruined scheme.

"A-A-A! Not yet Shego. We must _test_ the capacity this weapon before we can really have any grounds of making demands and things of that nature, and I think I have just the place to test it on", the blue skinned scientist declared, "To the CONTROL ROOM!"

Just as the two were about to make their way to the said Control Room, the incessant alarm went hey-wire.

Computerized Voice: **_Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Security Breach in Sector 7!_**

With the combined noise of the alarm AND the damned voice, Drakken and Shego were actually forced to cover their ears.

"Maybe we shouldn't have gotten such an affective alarm system...", Shego said.

"WHAT?!", Drakken yelled as he found it quite impossible to even hear himself think.

Not even daring herself to go down that clique road, the pale skinned hench woman marched to the surveilance monitors and took a gander at what they were dealing with, eventhough she was so sure that Kim Possible and her pet would be the center of attention.

However...

"What in the-...", Shego murmered.

She couldn't really deduce why, but when the raven haired vixen spotted a lone slender figure garbed in clothing unfamiliar to our favorite teen hero, she started to feel very... VERY uneasy.

"Ooookay... that was weird... but if someone else is here to rain on Kimme's and our paraide then I guess I'd better check it out..."

* * *

**_Hey y'all! Yes, yes, yes I know its been a FULL FUCKING YEAR(!) but I updated didn't I? Anyway, I must appologize for the cliffy, but I was stuck for the LONGEST time on how to continue smoothly. In fact, you can thank angel0wonder for the update; she's the one who gave me the idea to just post it where it was so I could get some ideas brewin' in my head... although I have one CRITICAL idea that I have NEVER forgotten, so those of you who have still been waiting for this story to get an update can at least look forward to that. All else aside, I'm STILL open to any ideas you guys might have. For the sake of another update;_**

**_HELP ME!!_**

**_Peace..._**


End file.
